Life Ever After
by dark rolling sea
Summary: Read Secret Lives and Growing Pains first. This is part three of triology. Kate and Gibbs get married...a trip to Indiana, and Kate's family...lots of people and a grandfather who likes history...Trilogy is complete.
1. The Planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters. I do not profit from them. I just take them out for a joy ride then put them back. Any characters not associated with the television series are of my own creation.**

**AN: I'm back with part three! Yes you all asked for it and the idea was in my head so here is goes. I'm not entirely sure what direction it is going to take but we'll see what kind of ride it offers. Since we know Kate is from Indiana on the show...guess what...yep road trip to Indiana. Now I didn't know what town she was from and ifit has been said on the show I apologize but I made her from Syracuse (and yeah there is a real Syracuse Indiana). Just to let you know I've made up my own area, so its not a exact replica of the real town I just barrowed the name and general location. So on to the third installment...enjoy...dark rolling sea.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Plans**

It had taken Kate almost a month to organize and get everything in order. They had decided to have the wedding in Indiana in Kate's hometown. This idea was actually Gibbs' idea after a conversation he had with Kate when they were discussing locales.

"So how many people are in your family?" Gibbs asked.

"Immediate family? I have my four brothers, their wives, kids, and of course my parents. Not to mention cousins and aunts, uncles, I have a grandparent, nieces, nephews…" Kate said. Gibbs held up a hand to stop her. She looked at him. "What?"

"Ok, break it down, how many in your immediate family?"

"Well of course both my parents, then I have four brothers, each married. That's ten right there," Kate began.

"You already beat me," Gibbs said. Kate ignored him and continued.

"They all have children. My oldest brother Josh and his wife Carrie have three kids, fourteen, twelve, and ten. My brother Ryan and his wife Paula have five children, thirteen, ten, eight, six, and four. My brother Charlie and his wife Terri have four children, nine, six, four, and baby Ike is one now. Then my younger brother E. J. and his wife Mel have three kids. Robbie is seven and the twins Kaci and Taci are four."

"And you can keep all these people straight?" Gibbs said a little amazed at the sheer size of her family. He on the other hand had only the NCIS team, and the seven out in California, plus Donovan.

"Yes, Jethro, I can. Quite easily," Kate said with a smile. "Want me to go through each kid, wait till you meet the aunts, uncles, and cousins, not to mention their kids."

"No, no that's quite all right. I think you just settled the location issue."

"How so?"

"Instead of transplanting half the state of Indiana, why don't we just have it there and I can have my part fly in for the week."

"Really? Are you sure because…"

"It's ok, Kate, like I said before, plan it, whatever you want we will do."

"Indiana it is then."

"Where in Indiana," Gibbs asked.

"Well we could go in my home town of Syracuse, or any surrounding area."

"Syracuse? Never heard of a Syracuse Indiana."

"What town have you heard of from Indiana?"

"Indianapolis," Gibbs said confidently.

"Great you know the capitol. Know any others?"

"Ah, well, I guess not," Gibbs said with a smile. "Not worth learning if nothing ever comes from that state."

Kate raised her eyebrows at him and he immediately back pedal realizing what he had just said. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in close.

"Well except you of course," he said softly. "And now I know there is a Syracuse in Indiana," he said then leaned in for a kiss. Kate looked at up him with skeptical eyes before she smiled.

"You can learn all about the Hoosier state when we get there. Just a warning my grandfather likes history."

"Lucky me," Gibbs said letting her go.

It was settled they would plan the wedding to be in Indiana. Kate wasn't sure on the exact location she wanted but she still had a little time to figure that out. They were pushing to have the wedding within the next month or so. Kate was already two months pregnant. They let Gibbs' side know that the wedding was going to be in Indiana and they all said it was fine and started to make arrangements for travel. Even Donovan said he could make it.

The rest of the team said they wouldn't mind traveling and Kate and Gibbs thanked them for that. They all said they understood about Kate's family being so large. Kate then set out on the painstaking task of picking bridesmaids. First on her mind was Abby. She had to have Abby in her wedding. Kate approached her one day in the lab.

"Hey, Abbs," Kate said as she came in the lab. She had to shout a little to be heard over the loud music. Abby went over and turned it down. She had a smile on her face.

"Hey, Kate, what can I do for you?"

"I have a question for you, Abbs."

"Ok, shoot," Abby said making a gun with her hand and pretending to fire it. Kate smiled.

"Well I was thinking about the wedding and was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor?" Kate asked. Abby's mouth dropped open and her hand came up to it. She broke into a wicked grin and closed the gap between Kate and her quickly. Kate braced for impact as Abby crashed into her and wrapped her arms around Kate.

"I'll take that as a yes than," Kate said with a laugh as Abby finally released her. Abby took a step back and grinned.

"Hell yes, that's a yes, Kate!" Abby said excitedly. "Wait am I going to have to dress in some floral print stiff dress?" Abby asked suddenly. Kate couldn't help but laugh at Abby's expression.

"We'll work something out, Abby. All though my mother may object but I don't care, Abbs. I want you in my wedding party," Kate said sincerely. Abby grinned again.

"You know you just ruined the day for everyone else," Abby said with a huge smile.

"How's that?"

"Because I am NOT going to get any more work done today."

Kate only smiled and then turned to leave. She left Abby bubbling with excitement as she made her way back upstairs. One down, three more to go. Kate knew who she wanted in her wedding for at least two of the others. The wife of her younger brother and one of her cousins. She just had to decide on the fourth one.

She decided to call her cousin Megan Todd first. Kate and Megan had been very close growing up. Megan was only a year younger than Kate and they lived in the same town. With Kate not having any sisters she looked at Megan as the one she never had.

"Hello," Megan said when she answered the phone.

"Hey, Meg, it's Kate."

"Kate! It's been too long. I heard your wedding is going to be here?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm calling actually."

"Oh?"

"Well I need a bridesmaid…want to be one?"

"You serious?"

"Of course, Meg!" Kate said with a laugh. "How could I get married and not have my sister next to me."

"Good point. Of course I'll be a bridesmaid."

"Thanks, Meg. We can catch up when I get back to Indiana."

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet the man that snagged you, Kate."

"Soon enough. See you soon."

"I'll be waiting."

Two down two to go. Next she called her sister-in-law Melanie. She also accepted the position of bridesmaid and couldn't wait to see Kate again. Kate was beginning to realize she had been away from home for far too long. She was all the sudden home sick and grateful to be going back to Indiana. She never thought she would feel that way, when she left she couldn't get out of the state fast enough. Times change she thought. Maybe she just missed her family so much. The kids must have grown so much; she couldn't wait to see them.

She just needed one more bridesmaid but she couldn't make the decision. She had two cousins in mind but she didn't know how to choose between them. She finally decided to let Gibbs decide unbeknownst to him. She brought it up casually in conversation.

"Who should I call next, my cousin Suzy or my cousin Lex?" Kate asked.

"I don't care," Gibbs said idly as he fixed dinner. Kate sat defeated at the table.

"Just pick one," Kate said.

"Why?" Gibbs asked turning from the counter and raising an eyebrow at her. She was looking at the table, unable to look up at him. Gibbs waited but she didn't answer. He figured there was a deeper meaning to his picking a name but he didn't know what. "What am I picking?"

"Have you picked your groomsmen yet?"

"Jeb is my best man, Ducky, Tony, and Donovan. Pretty much only men in my life, besides I thought Hunter was a little young."

"Ring bearer?"

"I had that thought. I think we should have him. You don't have any one from your side to fill the shoes?"

"Ring bearer should be from your side, Jethro. Besides Hunter will be adorable in a tux."

"Just like is grandpa," Gibbs said with a devious grin. Kate laughed and looked up at him.

"Call Suzy." Gibbs said. Kate nodded.

"Thanks."

"She the fourth bridesmaid now?"

"You know me too well."

"Glad I could help," Gibbs said turning back around to continue with dinner.

Kate called her cousin Suzy Wexford who gladly accepted the final bridesmaid spot. Kate was happy now. They almost had the wedding party mapped out. Only the flower girl remained. She knew the perfect match for Hunter. Her brother Ryan had a little girl about the same age as Hunter. She called him up and asked him if Hayley would be willing to do it. Her brother asked Hayley and she said she would and Kate finalized the wedding party.

Things were shaping up. All Kate had to do now was pick dress colors and get a location. She thought dresses came next. She was thinking of putting each bridesmaid in a different color. She really liked the idea. She decided she needed to pick four colors. Her first choice was a dark blue. Next she thought red would go good. She figured on a dark green and then a deep purple would also look nice. Four colors down. Now she just needed to get a style and a location.

She had her mother planning the reception. It was one less ordeal she had to deal with. She was glad her mother had approached her with the idea; it would have been extremely stressful to do that and the wedding planning. Gibbs was helping out a lot and it almost shocked Kate. He just give her a smile and then continue what he was doing before he stopped to help. She hardly ever had to ask him, he just seemed to know when he was needed. Fourth time she thought, maybe he had learned something.

Things were coming together and she finally had the dresses picked out, everyone had picked them up and were having them fitted. She asked Gibbs if he had the tuxedoes taken care of. He informed her that it was all finalized and ready to go. The day to go to Indiana was approaching quickly and the team was granted a ten day vacation.

As the day got closer Gibbs asked what the travel plans were. Kate said she had them booked on a flight from Washington DC to Fort Wayne Indiana. From there they would travel about an hour and a half northwest to Syracuse. Gibbs asked if there was an airport closer, Kate told him there was one in South Bend but it was an hour and twenty minute car ride southeast to get to Syracuse from there. Gibbs nodded. Middle of nowhere, he thought but didn't dare say out loud. Kate read his mind though and smiled.

"Yeah, I come from the middle of no where Indiana, Jethro, but really there isn't much there to begin with."

Gibbs only nodded. He just hoped this week didn't do him in. No where to escape, trapped with Kate's massive family. He only hoped he would have his own personal space. He inquired on their lodging. Kate told him they were going to stay with her parent's until after the wedding, and then she had other plans. Gibbs raised his eyebrows, but she didn't say anything more. The day came and they made their flight. It landed in Fort Wayne Indiana and the rented a small car. Kate drove since she knew the way and they made good time. An hour and a half later, after traveling mostly through open fields, they arrived at a large three story home on a large parcel of land. They were there, Kate's parents' house.

TBC…

* * *

**AN: To all of you who have read the first two and left me reviews I am greatly honored. I never expected when I started posting here that I would receive such a warm barage of fans. I have to admit I am a little flabbergasted at the amount of praise I receive. I am truly honored that all of you are enjoying my work on such a personal level. It is my goal as a writer to reach out to each reader and give them a unique experience with the story. Thank you so much again for all the reviews and I hope that you continue to read on Thank you all again. dark rolling sea.**


	2. First Impressions

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: Wow thanks for all the reviews guys. Thats awesome so far. Well here is chapter two and Chapter three is already started. Should be fun... enjoy... dark rolling sea.

* * *

Chapter Two: First Impressions **

Gibbs looked around after getting out of the vehicle. It was very quiet. There was nothing around. He didn't see any neighboring houses. They had a large red barn with white trim, very rural Gibbs thought. It was set away from the house. It didn't seem that there were many farm animals around but Gibbs did see white fencing for quite some length by the barn. There was also a rather large dog kennel set off the wall of the barn. Gibbs noticed that the door to the kennel was open.

He didn't think twice on the matter. He averted his attention to Kate and smiled. She smiled back but her attention was diverted when the front door to the house opened. Kate smiled even broader and started towards the house when a man in his early sixties came to a stop on the porch. The man looked very much like Kate, with a lot of the same features. He was taller; in fact he was taller than Gibbs.

"Sissy, my girl!" the man boomed with a smile. Kate took the steps up the porch two at a time then embraced the man. Gibbs followed slowly and stood at the bottom of the steps looking up.

"Daddy," Kate said as she released her hold. Kate's father peered over her shoulder and down at Gibbs. Gibbs felt him self stiffen as the man studied him. Kate turned sideways, coming up beside her father. "Daddy, this is Jethro."

"I see," her father replied, but made no further comment or movement. Gibbs didn't know what else to do so he climbed the steps and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Gibbs said. He felt a desperate need for coffee at the moment. He swallowed.

"What sort a name is Jethro anyway?"

"Daddy," Kate said harshly. The man looked at her and shrugged. He then turned towards the house.

"Come on in, your mother is waiting."

Kate looked at Gibbs and smiled. Gibbs took a deep breath. Well that went…Gibbs was at a loss for words. He didn't know how that went. He looked at Kate with a raised eyebrow and Kate simply shrugged like it was a normal greeting. Hoosier State…great.

Gibbs finished coming up the steps and stopped beside Kate. He looked at her with a skeptical eye. Kate leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. She then turned and headed through the front door. Gibbs stood for a moment. This was going to be a long week Gibbs thought before he went through the door after Kate. Once inside he shut the heavy door as quietly as possible.

"Sissy, that you?" a woman's voice said from another room.

"Yes, Mom," Kate yelled back and then motioned for Gibbs to follow her. He fell in behind her and took in the living room. It was nice, not too crowded with a nice assortment of furniture. The first thing Gibbs noticed was it was large. It was done in soft colors and had a calming effect.

It opened into a large kitchen and dining area. The kitchen half was brightly light, done in mostly white, with a few shades of blue thrown in. The dining area held a large table with more chairs than Gibbs cared to count. It looked like it was set for a dinner as well. A woman about the same height as Kate with dark brown shoulder length hair turned around. She had a beaming smile on her face.

"Oh, Sissy, it's so good to have you home. I've the reception all planned. We have the Wawasee High School Gymnasium. I've invited the entire family plus a lot of others."

"Good, Mom. It's great to see you again," Kate said as she hugged her mother. Her mother then peered at Gibbs almost in an identical manner as Kate's father had. He felt uneasy. He also was still having that intense craving for coffee. He offered a smile.

"Hello," she said flatly.

"Mom, this is Jethro," Kate said stepping next to Gibbs. He smiled again and held out his hand. She took a step closer and seemed to study his hand before she shook it briefly. She then edged closer to the counter again. Gibbs forced the smile to stay in place.

"Sissy you must be exhausted. You have a few hours why don't the two of you get cleaned up."

"Few hours?" Kate asked cautiously.

"Oh your brothers and their families are having dinner here tonight with us. A welcome home of sorts."

"There aren't enough places, Mom."

"Oh, Josh and Carrie and their kids won't be in town until tomorrow. Traveling down from Three Rivers and all."

"Oh, ok. We'll be upstairs then. Daddy, there are some bags in the car," Kate said leading Gibbs out of the kitchen. Her father grunted something but Gibbs didn't understand. Kate just smiled at him over her shoulder and then round a corner and came to an old wooden staircase.

"Kate, you can use your old room!" her mother shouted across the house. Kate led the way up the stairs to the third floor and Gibbs examined the house as they went. He was amazed at the sheer size of the house. They finally reached their destination and Gibbs collapsed on the bed.

Kate smiled at him. He had his eyes closed. She came over and sat down next to him on the bed. He felt the mattress indent and he looked over at her with one eye. She laughed and then put her hand over her mouth.

"You did fine," Kate said with a huge grin.

"What sort of name is Jethro anyway," Gibbs said impersonating Kate's father. She gave him a playful punch.

"I'd say they liked you."

"You people from Indiana sure have a strange way of showing that."

"That was the easy part for now. Three of my brothers are coming for dinner."

"Do I have too?"

"Jethro, yes."

Gibbs groaned and pulled a pillow from the top of the bed to cover his face. Kate waited for a moment then pulled the pillow up. She watched him a moment as he squeezed his eyes shut. Finally she ran a hand through his hair.

"That want make them go away," Kate said with a laugh. Gibbs opened one eye and stared up at her. "For me, please?"

"How many people are in your family again?"

"Well my mother is one of seven and my father is one of six kids," she replied. Gibbs just stared at her. What was it about these people from Indiana he thought. He didn't say anything more just stayed on his back on the bed. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. This was going to be one interesting week he thought.

A couple hours later they were showered and refreshed and it was almost time for dinner. Gibbs still hadn't had any coffee and the urge to down an entire pot was strong. He felt the need for it deep in his bones. Kate was watching him closely as he finished buttoning up his dress shirt.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"You ok?"

"Need coffee," he said with a smile.

"Ahh, should be plenty at the table."

"I feel like I need the whole pot."

"It's ok."

Gibbs just shot her a look and she smiled. She knew he wasn't good with people and meeting with her family was a big deal. But he would need to get used to it, she hoped to make trips back to Indiana more often. Finally they heard Kate's mom calling from downstairs. Her younger brother and his family had arrived. Kate looked at Gibbs.

"Showtime," she said and then gave him a kiss. He gave her a small fake smile and she lightly punched him in the arm. "More effort, Special Agent Gibbs."

He gave her a beaming full teeth smile and she shook her head. He then gave her the shrug that said what. She took a deep breath and led the way back to the ground floor. When she got there she smiled when she saw her younger brother leaning against the banister at the bottom.

TBC…


	3. The Family Arrives

**Disclaimer is on first chapter.  
AN: Here is chapter three...more people show up. enjoy. dark rolling sea.****

* * *

**

Chapter Three: The Family Arrives

"Hey, Sis," he said lightly and then reached out for a hug. Kate reciprocated the motion and then broke away. She was then assaulted by a young boy, who recklessly crashed into her legs wrapping his arms around her.

"Aunt Kate!" he said.

"Hey there, Robbie," Kate replied as she bent down and hugged the boy. He smiled at her then looked up at Gibbs and took a step back. He almost hid behind her brother E. J.'s legs. Kate looked at the boy then up at Gibbs.

Kate looked around for E. J.'s wife. He noticed her looking and smiled. He pointed outside and told her Melanie would be right in. Kate nodded. Then looked up at Gibbs.

"This is Jethro," Kate said to her little brother.

E. J. busted out a smile and stepped around Kate with his hand extended. Gibbs took a mental sigh of relief. Finally a normal one. E. J. noticed the look on Gibbs faced and chuckled. He knew that look.

"I'm E. J. The youngest," he said as he gripped Gibbs' hand. Gibbs nodded at him and looked at the boy behind the other man's legs. "And that is Robbie. He's my oldest."

"He's about the same age as my grandson," Gibbs said with a smile. E. J. caught the comment and looked at Kate with a wicked smile. She flashed a warning look and he dropped his eyes to the ground. Gibbs winked at the boy and the boy smiled at him. But he still stayed tucked behind the safety of his father.

"Kate, you in here!" another woman yelled from the front door. Kate left Gibbs standing on the stair with her brother and he immediately felt abandoned and didn't know why. He just hoped he would float on his own accord.

Kate found her sister-in-law Melanie ushering in the four year old twin girls. She bent down and greeted the girls but they both shied away from her. Kate frowned.

"Well it has been two years, Kate. They don't remember you. How the heck are you?"

Kate reached over and embraced Melanie before answering her. "I know two years is a long time, look how big they got! And I'm good. Come on I want you to met Jethro."

Kate led her sister-in-law through the house and they came upon her brother and Gibbs making small talk still in the same place she had left them. Robbie had vacated the area to find his grandparents.

"Jethro, this is Melanie, Mel, that's Jethro," Kate said quickly.

"Hi," Melanie said with enthusiasm while thrusting a hand out towards Gibbs. He reached out and gripped it and smiled. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks," Gibbs said softly as he dropped her hand. Kate moved closer to him and he felt better with her there. He gave her a look and she looked at him quizzically but he didn't say anything. She brushed it off, as she was distracted by the door opening again.

"Yo, somebody said, Aunt Kate was gonna be here," a boy said in a loud voice. Kate left Gibbs again but this time he followed close on her heals. Where was that coffee he thought?

"Hi, Mikey," Kate said as she embraced her ten year old nephew. He returned the gesture then gave her a head nod. She laughed. The boy then stepped aside and cocked his head sideways at Gibbs. Gibbs was under the microscope once again. "That's Jethro."

The boy watched Gibbs for another few seconds before flipping his chin up and then dropping it. It was all Gibbs got before the boy bolted for the kitchen. A girl came in next and Gibbs took a deep breath. They were just going to keep coming.

"Hi, A.J. You still go by A. J. right?"

"Yeah," the girl said. She was on the shy side and gave Kate a quick hug then sulked off into the living room. Kate was then bulldozed by another little girl and Kate scooped her up in the air.

"Hey, Hayley!"

"Hi, Aunt Kate!"

Kate put the girl down and the girl came up to Gibbs. She stood a moment then motioned for him to bend down. Gibbs squatted on one knee in front of her and she looked into his eyes. Gibbs smiled.

"That's Jethro."

"Hi," the little girl said and then wrapped her arms around Gibbs. Gibbs was stunned a moment before he returned the hug.

"Hi," he said softly. The girl then bounded off into the kitchen. When Gibbs stood up there was a man and woman standing in the doorway smiling, each holding a child. The woman set the child she was holding down on the floor and he immediately took off with out a word.

"Hi," Gibbs said quietly with a small wave. They both looked at him and smiled then the man walked over to Kate and grabbed her up in a hug.

"Hey, Sissy. Been too long."

"I know, Ryan, I know. Good to be home. I'd like you to meet Jethro," Kate said turning so her brother could see Gibbs better. Ryan stuck his hand out and Gibbs shook it. Coffee his brain said. They said their pleasantries and then Kate introduced Ryan's wife Paula, and the other child was little Julia.

There was a break in the introductions as the other brother was late. Gibbs heard from four different people that Charlie was always late and this was no surprise. Kate's mother had said she should have told Charlie dinner was half an hour earlier then he would only be twenty minutes late. Gibbs smiled.

Kate's two brothers surrounded Gibbs and moved him off into the living room while Kate visited with her sisters-in-law. Gibbs didn't like that fact that the family had divided and were attempting to conquer. He fought them, giving them minimal answers and remaining a stone façade on the outside. He finally got a cup of coffee after Kate brought him one with a smile and a wink. He thanked her and downed most of it right away. Kate's brothers stared at him.

Finally the third brother, Charlie, showed up with his wife Terri and his herd of children, Tami, Denny, Rissy, and Ike. Wait who was that again? Gibbs was lost already and it wasn't even the entire clan yet. There was still the oldest brother and his family that was coming in in the morning. Gibbs sighed. Remembering everyone was going to be a nightmare. He decided to only remember the adults from here on out.

Once Charlie was there they still didn't start dinner and Gibbs wondered why. They finally gave up on cracking Gibbs and let him sit with Kate for a while. Once he got a minute he asked Kate what the hold up was now. Grandpa, it was the only word she said. Gibbs sighed, Kate had warned him about her grandfather. He was eighty five years old. He wasn't senile, but quite the contrary. He was sharp as a tack upstairs, it was the rest of his body that was suspect at best.

She also told him to be weary, he was a talker and he talked your ear off. Gibbs asked if he was worse than Ducky. Kate asked him why he thought she was so tolerant of Ducky's stories. Gibbs sighed. It might be interesting in a few days when Ducky shows up to set the two off with each other. Gibbs wondered if he'd ever see Ducky again.

Gibbs mentally ran over everyone's names in his head and finally started to place faces with names. He would be able to get this…at least the adult part. Kate's brother continued to watch him and he was sure they were whispering about him. He tried not to be subconscious. He wanted more coffee. He got another cup and again downed it almost at once. He refilled. Coffee.

He couldn't wait until his family came in. It would be easier to deal with the massive amount of people if some of them were familiar, and guaranteed friendlys. Gibbs was still weary of the impression he put on Kate's parents. They were both standoffish to him and almost ignored him the entire night. He didn't know what to do about it so he just tried to stay out of their way. It was baffling to him.

He hinted at it to Kate and she told him not to worry about it. But he could still feel a bunch of eyes on him and it was a little unnerving. He got up for his fourth cup of coffee. Once he was half way through he realized it must look strange that he is drinking so much coffee. He put the cup down.

Finally there was another knock at the door, then it flew open. An old man with a lopsided grin stood in the doorway. He looked around and sized up everyone in the room. His gaze hesitated on Gibbs then shifted to Kate.

"Sissy, my girl, come on over here and give an old man a hug," he said with a beaming smile. Kate got up and went to her grandfather.

"What no dollar?"

"Fresh out, sweetheart, maybe you come see me more than every two years wouldn't get shafted."

"Sorry about that, Gramps."

"Oh I know. You were busy with the government, doing government things. Hey come on, gang's all here. Let's eat," Grandpa said as he started for the kitchen. Gibbs sat for a moment while the rest of the family got up and followed Grandpa to the kitchen. Kate waited for Gibbs and as they passed the front door she swung it shut. It was going to be an interesting evening, Gibbs thought, as they spread out around the table. He sat down between Kate and Melanie, with two kids across from him that he had no clue what their names were. He wasn't even sure which brother they belonged to. Welcome to dinner with the Todds.

TBC…


	4. Dinner and Grandpa

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: Here you go guys fourth installment. And man from the reviews...you guys never experienced rude then if you think this is rude...I could write rude...anyway...enjoy...dark rolling sea.

* * *

Chapter Four: Dinner and Grandpa**

Gibbs was glad he was between Kate and Melanie. It was loud most of the dinner as everyone was talking at once. Gibbs had a nice conversation with Melanie for a while as they ate as she probed into his background. He was not very revealing but he made an effort. Eventually she gave up on him and changed the subject. Gibbs was grateful.

Kate's mother had really prepared a feast. Gibbs was impressed. They had so much food Gibbs almost didn't know where to start. There was ham, Polish sausage (upon questioning Kate told him her mother was fifty percent Polish), home made noodles, mashed potatoes, some with ranch mixed in some with out, gravy, rolls, and more.

Finally the meal was done and everyone was leaving the kitchen area, the kids had already vacated and split into smaller groups around the house. Gibbs noticed the oldest girl off by herself. He was standing in the living room just observing as the family interacted when he felt someone come up beside him. He turned and there was grandpa. Gibbs smiled.

"So, you're the one that snagged my granddaughter," the old man said with a smile extending his hand.

"Yes, sir." Gibbs said with a nod.

"Name's Jeremiah Todd, but all call me grandpa, feel free to do the same. That don't suit you can call me Jerry."

"Will do," Gibbs said as he turned his attention back to the room.

"Do you know any history of the state of Indiana?"

"Can't say that I do," Gibbs replied giving a sideways glance. He knew he was in for a history lesson now.

"It became a state on December 11, 1816. It was the 19th state."

"I didn't know that."

"In those days the capital was way down south, place called Corydon. Might as well have been in Kentucky. Good thing they moved 'er up to Indy in 1825. Corydon's so small barely makes it on the map. Now Indianapolis, there's a city. Well I guess in the grand scheme of things it's not really, but for us it's a city. Got some things there, Indy 500, the Colts, a nice state park downtown. Know where the name Indiana comes from?"

"From Indians?"

"Yessiree. Name means 'land of Indians'. Named that ba'cuz of all the Indians that lived here way back when they first settled this land. But they call us Hoosiers. Funny no one really knows why, got us some guesses, yep, but no ones sure why. Couple stories floating around. One that's real popular is the 'who's here' story. Back when Indiana was less populated in the early 1800's people'd shout 'who's here' when someone came 'round. Evolved into Hoosier. 'Nother story tells of the 'who's ear' theory. Lots of fights and brawls in the early days. Saloon and Inn keepers find ears the next morning. Ba'cuz it was dirty fighting back then. He'd kick the darn thing and ask 'all right who's ear'.

"Course they got the two theories about where is came from involves people's names. First one is the Hoosier River Men. They roamed the waterways of this state way back bullying people and hustlin' people. Got the nickname Hushers ba'cuz they 'hushed' their opponents. Then it became Hoosier. Then of course there is Mr. Hoosier. He was a contractor they said was game to hiring men from Indiana to work the Louisville and Portland Canal. Men became know as Hoosier's men, and then later just Hoosiers.

"But nobody really knows where it came from, they just call us Hoosiers. Makes you think about nicknames. Most people forget where they come from but the good ones really stick. Guess it was a good one, but everyone that knew long past. You ever think on it?"

"Can't say that I have," Gibbs replied, trying to express interest. He was watching Kate interact with her nieces and nephews.

"You like to hunt?"

"Not into hunting," Gibbs said. _Animals anyway_ he brain threw in.

"Too bad. Hunting is good in Indiana. Suppose it was better in the old days though. Back in the early 1800's there was much more wildlife, lots more animals around. Couple types not around here anymore. Haven't seen in the state in years. Used to be Elk, but last one was seen round 1830 then of course we used to have Wolverines. But them been gone since early 1850s. Most people don't realize but we also used to have abundance of Bison here in this state. Yeah but they were all gone by 1830 or so. Couple types of Wolves, both gray and red. Neither one around anymore. Red wolf was gone by mid 1830s and the gray one disappeared in the early 1900s. Couple more animals disappeared too."

Gibbs nodded politely. Kate wasn't joking, this man liked to talk, and he didn't need anyone to keep him going. Gibbs was looking around for anyone to "rescue" him but it seemed like everyone else was engaged in conversation. He looked at the floor and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Ever been in a tornado?" Grandpa asked curiously. Gibbs looked up at him and shook his head.

"No, can't say I have," Gibbs replied softly.

"Tornadoes, now those are wild beasts. They eat up everything in their path. Eat it, chew it, spit it out at you, and all in a matter of seconds. No warning just comes down and takes its fill then breaks up and lets the sun come out. Had us some bad ones round here in the past. Was one in 1917 lasted two days. Pretty unusual, since most only last a matter of seconds or minutes, maybe a few hours at most. Two days it chewed its way up the states. Made it across multiple states too. Ended up in northern Indiana. Took a mansion in Kouts, picked the sucker up and moved it an entire block before setting the thing down. And you know what, nothing inside the house was disturbed. Funny things about tornadoes. Sometimes things are untouched. Or take for instance tornado comes through and completely demolishes the house, I mean nothing left right? But the barn twenty feet off the side of the house doesn't even have a scratch in the paint job.

"Now we had some other tornadoes closer here. On April 11, 1965 35 tornadoes came a licking across northern Indiana. Killed some 271 people. 130 of 'em came from towns right round here. Ft. Wayne, Goshen, Elkhart, Dunlop, Marion, towns like that got hit hard. We took some here in Syracuse too. Was a chilling day.

"Course 'nother one ripped through in April of '74. 148 tornadoes devastated the state. Was 'nother big one. Estimated 315 people died in those. Then there was the big one in 1925 that killed 689 people. It lasted bout five hours. Causing all kinds of hell. Took the town a Princeton down south, ate the whole thing. Nothing left at all of that one. They said the costs of damages exceed five hundred million on that one. Think about that. That's a lot of damage. And there were more deaths, they just couldn't officially count 'em. Never found the bodies. Don't know what happened to them."

"Interesting," Gibbs mumbled. He smiled when he saw Kate coming towards him. Grandpa stopped his speal as he saw her too.

"How's it going, Grandpa?"

"Just telling your friend here the finer points of Indiana. You know he doesn't know a lick about the state?"

"He knows the capital," Kate said with a smile. Gibbs ducked his head. "Mind if I steal him back?"

"Not at all," Grandpa said with a smile. The old man then shifted and went off to another corner. Gibbs looked at Kate and smiled an appreciative smile.

"I guess you were right," Gibbs said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, that man likes to talk."

"That he does," Kate replied with a smile and then took Gibbs' hand and led him to another part of the room. "Come on we can chat with someone else for a while."

Gibbs followed Kate and they ended up sitting down with her brother Ryan and his wife Paula. Shortly after sitting down they were joined by another brother Charlie and his wife Terri. The six of them sat in silence for a minute.

"So how'd you two meet?" Terri asked. Kate looked at Gibbs then began the story about Air Force one and her being with the secret service and him being with NCIS. "And how long after that before you became a couple?"

"Two years," Kate said as her hand slipped into Gibbs. He squeezed her softly.

"How'd that happen?" Charlie asked. Everyone gave him a look and he shrugged.

"We had a little help from his son," Kate said. She noticed that Gibbs wasn't even thinking about answering any questions. She nudged him and he looked at her. She saw the uncertainty in his eyes and she gave him a smile. He nodded.

"You have a son then?" Paula asked.

"Yes. His name is Jeb. You'll meet him in a few days," Gibbs replied.

"Jeb? Like the general?" Charlie asked. Everyone looked at him funny. "What! You know the one Gramps is always talking about, Jeb Stuart. Confederate Calvary. Am I the only one that listens to the old man?"

"He goes by his initials," Gibbs replied. Everyone just smiled.

"So his last name isn't Gibbs?" Charlie asked again. This time Terri jabbed him in the ribs. He looked at her with a questioning look. Kate pursed her lips and shot a dagger at her brother from her eyes. Charlie rubbed his ribs and looked hurt.

"No it isn't," Gibbs said looking at the coffee table in front of him. "His last name is McPherson." As they were talking E. J. the youngest came up to them and stood next to Charlie.

"You said you have a grandson?" E. J. asked. He smiled when Kate looked up at him. He had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yes, I have two. Hunter is seven, and Noah is 2 months old now."

"How old is your son?" Terri asked with a smile. Gibbs was feeling a little cornered with the 'interrogation' that was going on.

"He is twenty six," Gibbs said plainly. Everyone was silent a moment before Ryan broke the quiet.

"What did you do before NCIS?" he asked.

"I was a marine," Gibbs said quietly. "Been with NCIS for over 20 years now."

"You were a marine?" Ryan asked a smile playing on his lips. Gibbs simply nodded.

"You see action?" Charlie asked. He braced for another assault but was surprised not to get one, he smiled.

"Little. Grenada, Desert Storm."

"You were in the first Iraq deal?" Terri asked.

"Yes," he replied quietly.

"What rank you hold?" Charlie asked.

"Gunnery Sergeant." Kate was impressed that Gibbs was handling this so well. She knew how he didn't like to talk about himself and she also knew her family was going to dig as deep as he'd let them.

"What does your son do," E. J. asked.

"He works for a computer company now."

"Now? What'd he used to do?"

"He was a marine until he was medically discharge. Then worked for the CIA for a stint until he found it too dangerous (that received a smile from Kate), now he works for the computer place."

"Medical discharge? Was he wounded in service?" Ryan asked.

"No. He was hit by a drunk driver when he was nineteen," Gibbs replied softly looking down again.

"I'm sorry," Terri said.

"It's not your fault. You didn't hit him," Gibbs said looking up. Again everyone was quiet. The house was noisy with all the kids running around and Gibbs felt a little overwhelmed with the sheer amount of people. But he stuck it out and he continued to answer the questions as they probed him about his past. He said little about where he came from and his own family aside from his son and grandson. They also asked about the rest of the team and Kate helped field some questions and Gibbs was relieved.

TBC…

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed...good Indiana history lesson. :-)**


	5. Face to Face With Mr Todd

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: Special Treat guys. Chapter was in my head so I spewed it out for ya. Hope you enjoy. dark rolling sea.

* * *

Chapter Five: Face to Face With Mr. Todd**

The conversation died down again and Charlie and Terri decided to call it an evening. They gathered up their four children and said their goodbyes. The house quieted down a bit, but the remaining kids were still causing quite the commotion. Gibbs was just watching the mass chaos unfold. He noticed that Kate's mother was usually with the children instead of speaking with the adults, and the grandfather had found himself a chair and was lightly dosing. Gibbs hadn't seen Kate's dad around for a while.

Finally it felt too stuffy for Gibbs inside and he excused himself from the group. He went to the front door and out onto the porch. It was spring in Indiana and although it was a little chilly, his long sleeves were enough against the bite in the air.

He took a deep breath and leaned against the railing of the porch, staring out into the vastness of open space surrounding the house. He tried to imagine what it was like for Kate to grow up out here in the middle of nowhere and it made him smile. He noticed off the back of the house on the other side of the white fencing there was a wooded area. It was probably where Grandpa hunted Gibbs thought. He heard the door open and he turned to see who was joining him.

Gibbs leaned back into the railing, using his arms to support most of his weight when he saw Kate's dad come out on the porch with him. Gibbs tensed not knowing how to react to the man. It was then that Gibbs felt something rather large hit the back of his legs and he almost pitched forward from the impact. He spun off the railing while struggling to maintain his balance and Kate's dad reached out quickly and grabbed his arm, righting Gibbs.

"Dammit, Bear, get down from there," he yelled. Gibbs looked up to see the biggest dog he had ever seen up on its hind legs with its paws resting on the porch under the railing. Its tongue was hanging out and it had a playful glint in its eyes. It was all white near as Gibbs could tell in the dark. It was then that the dog unceremoniously shook its head rapidly from side to side and drool went flying ten feet in every direction. Gibbs ducked but in vain. He was slimed. The dog didn't move and Kate's dad took a step closer with his hand raised, one finger pointing up. The dog immediately jumped down off the porch and sat down with his head ducked, looking up.

"Sorry bout that, damn dog still learning manners. Not like ol' Beau," Kate's dad said still looking at the dog. Gibbs took a breath and wiped at the slime on his pant leg. He looked up at the dog and shook his head.

"That is one big dog," Gibbs said softly.

"Bear, yeah, he's bout five five five six he stands up on his hunches. Weighs in a good one twenty one thirty. Only a year too."

"That dog is only a year old?"

"Just turned."

"What kind of dog is that?"

"Called Great Pyrenees. Beau out there, he's almost two hundred pounds, though he's on the bigger side of the breed."

"Two hundred pound dog?"

"Yep. So my Ryan tells me you were a marine."

"Was," Gibbs replied his attention still on the dog.

"Says your son was too."

"Yes, one was a marine, the other a Ranger in the army."

"He never said you have two sons."

"I only have one left," Gibbs said quietly. Kate's dad decided to leave that alone. Maybe he would ask Kate about it, didn't seem like Ryan knew much about another son, just the one and his grandsons.

"He told me you saw action. Grenada and Desert Storm."

"Saw some."

"I was a marine too. Force Recon. Did my time in the jungle," he said softly and he leaned on the railing. The dog had given up and bounded off into the darkness. Gibbs was still weary and stayed closer to the house.

"Viet Nam," Gibbs said in respect.

"Yep. Did some growing up there. Was a Gunny. Heard you held the same."

"Yes, I did. War makes everyone grow up."

"Or stay young," Kate's dad said flatly. "Name's Douglas. Can call me Doug," he said turning from the rail and extending a hand. Gibbs smiled and took a step forward gripping his hand.

"Jethro."

"Hope you don't mind me saying, but that is a funny name."

"Suits me."

"That's all that matters. Name gotta fit the person. Hard to know when they're first born what to name 'em."

"Took my son forty eight hours after his little one was born to name him."

"Happens that way. What'd they pick?"

"Noah Simon."

"Good name for a boy. My wife she knew when she was having a girl what the name would be. Always wanted a Caitlin. Course the boys names couldn't agree ever and the more we had the more we couldn't agree. Miracle they all got names."

Gibbs smiled at the comment. He felt less threatened now. He was looking up at the star filled sky. You didn't see one like that living in Washington he had to admit. The entire sky was lit up with tiny lights. Gibbs heard a dog bark. Doug looked out toward the kennel. They were silent for a while.

"Heard you survived round one with my father," Doug said after a while. Gibbs chuckled.

"Wasn't all bad. I learned that there used to be Elk in this area."

"Pops always did like to talk about hunting, and every other subject. Just wait till he finds out your military. You'll get civil war stories from here to Chicago."

"He sure likes to talk," he replied with a smile.

"Kate tells me you have a small family."

"Yeah, just my boy his wife, my boy's mother, then the two grandsons. Rest are the people I work with."

"Not much at all. Not good to not have family. Need someone to count on."

"I have enough to count on," Gibbs replied softly. Doug nodded. He understood. It isn't necessarily always quantity but quality that mattered.

"Bit overwhelmed coming in here then?"

"Yes, a little. You definitely have a large family."

"Wait till you meet the rest of them. My wife, she invited the entire clan from both sides," he said with a smile. Gibbs only feigned a smile and looked up at the stars again. Great can hardly wait, he said to himself. "I got five brothers and sisters and Kathy she's got six."

Gibbs didn't answer he just looked down at his feet. Doug smiled. He could tell Gibbs wasn't a man used to talking. He was a man used to being in charge of things. He wasn't a man that was comfortable talking about himself. He left it be for a while, as they enjoyed the brisk cool air of spring in silence.

The wind picked up a little and Gibbs felt the chill hit him. He flinched, just a little. Doug didn't even seem to notice. Gibbs found it odd that there was a wind, but no clouds, but when he looked up at the stars again he was shocked. There were a couple clouds moving in. The wind started to pick up more.

"Better move inside, gonna get wet out here pretty quick," Doug said softly as he pushed off the railing and moved towards the house. They heard thunder rolling not to far off and some bright flashes of lightening on the horizon. Gibbs was still staring up at the clouds. "Weather moves pretty quick out here. You'll see that over the next ten days," he said as he passed Gibbs. He then pulled the door open and waited as Gibbs finally turned and moved into the house. Doug followed pulling the door shut. Kate was a little surprised to see Gibbs and her father come in from outside together and she looked at Gibbs questioningly. He smiled at her and went over to the couch. She joined him. No sooner than when he sat down did he hear something slam against the window. He looked up to see rain pelting the pane. He shook his head. Kate's grandfather awoke suddenly and looked around. He sighed and said he was going to leave. After the goodbyes were said Kate made her way towards Gibbs.

"Hey," Kate said as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"What happened outside?" she asked. Gibbs smiled at the curiously in her eyes. She was itching to know what he and her father had been discussing.

"Not much just talking with your father. Good guy."

"He didn't threaten bodily harm?"

"No but Bear did."

"Bear? The new dog? What happened?"

"He…you have very big dogs by the way…jumped up on the porch damn near bowled me over. Then he slimed me."

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you about the dogs, but Beau has such good manners. I forgot about the new puppy."

"Puppy? That damn thing is huge."

"Yes, but he is only a year old. Just because he grew fast doesn't mean he isn't still a puppy."

"What did you mean did your dad threaten me with bodily harm?" Gibbs asked his eyebrow cocking up. Kate smiled.

"He has a habit of threatening is all."

"Past experience?"

"Well in high school I brought Danny Cooper home one time. Let's just saw Dad met him at the door with the shot gun. Danny didn't want to hang out with me anymore."

"Shut gun?"

"He would never really shoot one. He just liked to…scare. Besides he only did that to Danny Cooper. It was a good thing. I guess Ryan had come home and told him about me seeing him. Danny Cooper was only interested in one thing, and I was naïve. Ryan made sure nothing happened to me."

"Your family is very protective," Gibbs said as he leaned over and kissed her temple. Kate was a little shocked, Gibbs didn't usually show affection like that when other people were around. He noted the shock in her eyes and smiled.

"Very."

"It's being the only girl. He told me that your name was the only one picked out."

"I've heard that story. And I remember when E. J. was born. They didn't name him for three weeks after he was born."

"And I thought Jeb and Kylie took forever."

Kate smiled and snuggled into Gibbs. He felt the fatigue of the day hitting him and his eyes were suddenly drowsy. He looked around the house and saw that Kate's younger brother was getting his children ready to leave. It looked like the four year olds were practically asleep already. They said their goodbyes and left. Shortly after E. J. left Ryan and his crew decided to call it a night as well. The house was empty again accept for Kate, Gibbs, and Kate's parents. It was quiet and Gibbs smiled.

It was then that Gibbs finally saw Kate's mom coming towards them. He smiled and she returned it before picking a chair close to the couch. Kate was curled up, with her legs under her, into Gibbs side with his arm around her. She had her head resting on his shoulder. Kate's mom sat down.

TBC…


	6. End to a Long Day

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: Here's the next one guys. A little shorter than normal but it was all I could squeeze out of my brain on this one. Hope you enjoy. dark rolling sea.

* * *

Chapter Six: End to a Long Day **

Gibbs was very tired, but he felt Kate sit up a little more when her mother sat down in the chair. Gibbs could feel he was being watched and he looked over. Kate's mom was looking at the two of them, and then she smiled.

"Hi, sorry been distant today, had a lot going on. I'm Kathy," Kate's mom said with a smile. Gibbs returned the smiled and nodded. Kate looked at Gibbs then at her mom. Gibbs glanced at her not sure what she was apprehensive about.

"Mom, I…we have some news for you," Kate said quietly. Kathy's eye lit up as she leaned in closer.

"What's that?"

"You're going to be a grandma again," Kate said with a smile. Gibbs smiled at Kate using the same form on her mother as she did on him.

"Really?" she replied, breaking into a huge grin. Her eyes sparkled. "That's not the reason for the marriage is it?" Her tone went from happy to accusatory. Gibbs cringed.

"No, mother, its not. He actually proposed to me long before I was even pregnant. He just waited so long before we planned this…"

"He waited?" she asked confused. Gibbs felt himself turning a little bit red.

"It's ok, Mom, I didn't mind."

"So long as you and him are happy," she said with a smile. Kate looked up at Gibbs and smiled.

"Yeah," she said. Gibbs was grinning.

"You told your father yet?"

"You are the first in the family to know."

"Douglas!" she shouted back towards the stairs. They heard her father moving around upstairs then the steps groaned as they supported his weight. He came down to the bottom.

"What?"

"Sissy has some news for us," she said beaming. Doug looked at his daughter then at Gibbs. Kate was brimming with a smile and Gibbs looked a little nervous. Doug came closer.

"What's that?"

"I'm having a baby, Daddy." Gibbs watched the man closely as the news registered. There was a blank stare as he processed then a smile, which started in his eyes, spread across his face. Gibbs let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Congratulations, Sissy," he said and then came down and gave his daughter a hug. He then put a hand on Gibbs shoulder and nodded. Gibbs smiled. Doug then disappeared up the stairs.

"Don't mind him, he gets a little cranky from time to time," Kathy said with a smile. "Tell me about yourself then."

Gibbs was apprehensive at first, not knowing what to tell her. He decided to stick to safe subjects and told her about his family, his work, and the team. He didn't go into his past, where he came from, or how he got where he is today. Kathy knew he was holding back but she didn't push. The conversation was a few hours old already.

"Tell me about your son," Kathy asked. Gibbs looked off to the side. "How'd he have a hand it getting you two together?" Kate smiled and nudged Gibbs in the ribs. He looked down and smiled himself.

"He got into trouble on the job and I had to…help him. Kate was with me that day and ended up going though an ordeal."

"The kidnapping thing?" Kathy asked suddenly.

"Yes. Well it happened before the kidnapping actually. At my house, the day before."

"What changed?"

"Everything," Kate said looking down. "Jeb made us realize what we were hiding from and we decided it was time to stop hiding."

"Jeb, that's your boy?"

"Yes."

"What's he like?"

"He's a good kid. Works hard. Very loyal."

"He's like his father," Kate said with a smile.

"And you have grandchildren?"

"Yes, two boys. Hunter and Noah."

"How old?"

"Seven years and two months."

"Grandchildren are special. As you can tell, we have plenty to go around here." Gibbs nodded. "What does your son do?"

Gibbs told her about Jeb's job with the computer company and then she asked what he did prior. Gibbs told her about Jeb being a marine and it made Kathy smile.

"Family of marines," Kathy said.

"Military family for sure," Gibbs said softly. Kathy looked at him then and decided it was time to push.

"Who else was in the military then?"

"My other son." Gibbs replied looking down at his feet.

"I thought you only had one son."

"I had two, I only have one left," Gibbs said looking up and putting up a fake smile. Kate watched him as he pursed his lips and looked out the window. Kathy noticed the change in him and looked at Kate. Kate shook her head.

"You mind my asking what happened?" Kathy asked softly. Gibbs felt the softness and genuine care coming from her and it made him look at her. He waited a while not sure if he wanted to continue.

"He was an Army Ranger. They were training when he was nineteen, night jumps. He went up with the group when it came his time he jumped. Everyone else made it down, except he made it a lot quicker. Parachute didn't open," Gibbs said in a distant voice.

"I am truly sorry," Kathy said, putting a hand on his knee. He looked down at her hand then up to her face. He nodded. Kate rubbed a hand on his chest and he looked at her.

"Enough for tonight. Go get some rest, its nearly one in the morning," Kathy said. Kate agreed and stood up. She pulled Gibbs up with her and they went up the stairs. Kate closed the door when they were both in. Gibbs went over to the bed and dropped down heavily. He stared at the ceiling.

"Too much?"

"A lot," he replied.

"There's more."

"I know."

"Going to live?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said with a smile.

"So?"

"What?"

"How'd it go…with my dad?"

"Hmm, maybe I should let you sweat it out," Gibbs said sitting up a little. Kate glared at him but it only made him laugh. She picked up a pillow and tossed it at his head. He caught it and set it down, a grin on his face. She sat down on the bed next to him and stared at him.

He spread out and lay back on the pillows then closed his eyes, a grin still playing on his lips. Kate continued to stare at him. He opened one eye and looked at her and chuckled. She punched him lightly in the chest.

"Come on, Jethro," she said almost begging. It made him laugh again but he sat up against the headboard.

"It went fine ok? No bodily harm threats, nothing mean, we talked about being marines, and names. Nothing worth discussing ok?"

Kate stared at him a while longer and he slid back down so he was laying. She finally gave in on the death glare when she noticed that he was actually asleep. She felt the fatigue of the day hitting her hard then and as soon as she relaxed and her head hit the pillow she too was asleep.

TBC…


	7. Breakfast

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: Finally chapter seven. This one kinda hid from me, hope you like. Just want to say man is it COLD outside right now! single digits burr...feels like -6. nice. Anyway! On to chapter seven, enjoy. dark rolling sea.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Breakfast**

Gibbs woke with a small grunt. Something heavy had just landed on his chest. He opened his eyes enough to look and nearly jumped up. He was staring into another pair of eyes. It was the biggest cat he had ever seen and it was sitting on his chest staring at him. He glanced over that the door and saw it was pushed open just enough for the cat to come through. Must not have been latched he thought.

The cat stared at him intently searching him, almost shocked that someone was in the bed. Gibbs wet his lips then reached up and gently pushed the cat to the middle of the bed. The cat slid awkwardly in his grasp, before flopping sideways off his chest. He stared at it and it glared back at him. He glanced at the clock and saw it was five in the morning.

He got up quietly, so not to wake Kate, and left the cat in his place. The animal watched him leave the room, and Gibbs then slid the door shut. He found a bathroom and then went downstairs into the kitchen to find something to drink, preferably coffee. He was startled to find Kathy already in the kitchen.

"Coffee's in the machine. Should be ready soon. You're an early riser too huh?" She said when she heard him come in.

"Yes, but I also had a morning wake up call I didn't schedule," Gibbs said with a smile.

"Oh no, who came in?"

"A very large cat."

"That would be Blukie. He is fat. We have him on a diet but he doesn't seem to lose anything."

Gibbs nodded and looked around. He suddenly felt hungry. The smell of coffee was filling the air and his body started to anticipate it. He didn't know what to do with himself.

"If you can wait, I'll have breakfast ready in half an hour," Kathy said seeming to read his mind. Gibbs smiled.

"Anything I can help with?"

"You can cook?" she asked. It wasn't a shocked question, it was more astonishment. Gibbs laughed at the implication but then nodded. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, but Kate doesn't usually catch men that…"

"Maybe that's why I was a keeper," Gibbs said with a smile. Kathy laughed.

"Maybe," she replied turning back to the stove. "I can handle it though. You're a guest, just sit down and enjoy the time. Coffee is ready."

Gibbs poured himself some coffee and sat at the table as Kathy went about making breakfast. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kathy broke the silence. She was still facing the stove when she spoke.

"You don't talk much about yourself do you?"

"No, I guess I don't," Gibbs replied after pondering her question for a short time. She nodded, still facing the stove, working eggs up in a bowl.

"Why not?" She asked. Gibbs thought about the question. He didn't have a good answer to that, not one that people would understand. Kathy noticed his apprehension to answer. She changed the subject. "Been married before?"

"Yes," Gibbs said quietly, taking a sip of his coffee. Kathy glanced at him over her shoulder then back at her chore.

"Thought so," she replied. Gibbs was curious to what the comment carried with it. "You're way to calm about this whole thing."

"How do you mean?"

"Planning the wedding, meeting the family, that sort of thing," she replied as she chopped up some ham into cubes. Gibbs thought about it and shook his head.

"I don't think anything prepares you for a wedding, even having been through one," Gibbs replied. "It's almost like battle. You can do all the prep you want, but your first line of attack isn't going to work."

"Interesting way to look at it," she said looking over her shoulder at him again. Gibbs shrugged and took another drink of coffee.

"Life is a battle. Plan all you want, but you can never prepare for curveballs."

"Is my daughter a curveball?" Kathy asked turning to face him. He smiled wide and took a drink of coffee.

"Yes, ma'am," he said soundly. "She sure was."

Kathy nodded and stared at him a moment. Gibbs felt a little uneasy in the change of her manner. But she then turned back to her chore at hand and began making an omelet. He knew there was something else on her mind. He waited her out.

"Must have been hard losing your son," she said softly. Gibbs looked down at his coffee. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking up at the wall. He was quiet as he sorted out what he wanted to say to that.

"When I got the phone call about Jake, I didn't know what to do. It was hard on all of us. Jeb took it the worst. They were twins. Jeb was already discharged from the marines and he was living in Washington at the time. My grandson Hunter is my son Jake's boy. When my son died, my grandson became an orphan. His mother died when he was just a baby. When your child goes into the military you know that there are risks.

"Anything can happen. I was a marine I know. I lost men in battle, its something you just accept about being in the military. But to actually get that call, to have to see the funeral and get the flag is something I wish I never had to go through. My other son was shattered. He was coming off a few years after the accident and it set him back a little. It was Hunter that finally got him back on track."

Gibbs didn't know why he was saying all this, but it felt good to talk about it. He was staring at his coffee while he spoke, and Kathy was making a second omelet. The kitchen smelled wonderful. He paused to take another drink from his coffee and finished the cup. He got up and poured himself a second cup.

"No parent wants to bury a child," Kathy said softly. Gibbs nodded.

"I almost buried both of mine. Jeb's tried to leave me twice now. That boy's got a guardian angel working triple time," Gibbs replied.

"His accident was bad," she said. It was a statement, not a question. Gibbs took a deep breath and let the memories come back.

"He was nineteen. He was driving back to base after liberty and a drunk driver ran a red light doing eighty five. He hit the passenger side of Jeb's car. Good thing. If it had been the driver's side he would have died on impact. The car was thrown into on coming traffic and hit a second time sending the car end of end. They said it was a miracle he survived. They said it was a miracle he when he walked again. They said it was a miracle when he ran. I think it was just Jeb. He's tough.

"Crushed him though when he was discharged from the marines. Jake took a leave for two weeks and talked him through a lot. I don't know what we would have done if Jake wasn't there…" Gibbs trailed off.

"Seems like your family has had more than its share of tragedy."

"Seems that way," Gibbs mumbled. "The second time he almost bailed was with the brain tumor. I couldn't believe it when they told me he had a mass in his brain. His heart stopped while in surgery, they had to shock him back."

"My," Kathy said as she worked on a third omelet. The other two were sitting on a hot plate keeping them warm.

Gibbs stopped then. He didn't want to talk anymore about his boys' tragedies. He drank coffee and sat quietly at the table while Kathy finished making breakfast. She turned to Gibbs after a while and smiled.

"Might want to go wake up Kate, its almost time to eat," she said. Gibbs smiled and then downed the rest of his coffee. He nodded, got up and made his way back up to the third floor. He pushed the door opened and found the cat curled up against Kate as she slept. When he stepped into the room the cat's ears flicked then it stood up quickly and looked around. It saw Gibbs then ran as fast as it could off the other side of the bed, darted underneath, went to bolt out the door, but saw Gibbs standing there, turned and flashed back under the bed. Gibbs stood perplexed for a moment before he went to Kate.

"Kate, wake up," he said as he sat on the bed. She rolled over and mumbled in her sleep. Gibbs tried again, and saw the cat out the corner of his eye skid out the door. The cat was so heavy he could hear its paws smacking on the floor. "Kate, food's on the table."

She opened her eyes this time and looked at him. She smelled the air and looked around, registering where she was. He smiled down at her. She looked at the clock and groaned. It was too early to wake up after such a late night. How did Gibbs do it?

"I've already had two cups of coffee," Gibbs said seeming to read her mind. She glared at him but then sat up. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Get up, get dressed, food's on."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Your mom made omelets," Gibbs said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I was down there while she made them, now get up," he said pulling the covers off and getting up. He went out of the room and she glared at his back. Gibbs came across the same cat in the hallway and it tried to run, but it was on a hardwood floor and its paws couldn't get any traction. Gibbs stood grinning as the cat's feet wildly moved in place and then suddenly it had traction and the cat was a lightning bolt down the hallway. He shook his head. Gibbs made his way down the stairs and back into the kitchen. Kathy had four omelets on the table with hash browns and toast ready and he took the same seat he had been sitting in earlier.

"Kate up?"

"She was when I left her," he said with a smile. "That's some cat you have up there."

"What'd he do?" she asked glancing at Gibbs. He smiled.

"Likes to run."

"He's a chicken. You'll learn that pretty quick. Cat's afraid of his own shadow," she said shaking her head. She turned and placed the last of the toast on the plate and then called for her husband and Kate. Douglas came down bright eyed and awake, dressed as if he had already been working outside, and Kate came down mumbling about how early it was.

Breakfast was eaten in a calming silence. Gibbs didn't mind, he had done enough talking with Kathy earlier to satisfy him. Kate seemed to pick at her food more than eat it. Douglas finished his and sat back with a grin.

"Good food, Kathy, thank you," he said. Gibbs said the same thing and Kathy just smiled and waved them off.

"Not a problem, boys," she replied as she put some dishes in the sink. Gibbs gathered some up and helped her, a little to the astonishment of Kathy. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Josh should be in soon, Kate. Rest of the boys are coming over for the afternoon. Going to church?" Doug asked. Kate glanced at Gibbs who looked a bit worried.

"I'll go with you, but I don't think Jethro would want to," Kate said with a smile. Doug looked up at Gibbs and watched him a moment. Gibbs took a drink of coffee.

"Not a church goer?" he asked Gibbs. Gibbs looked at him and shook his head. Doug pondered this a moment. "Don't believe?"

Kate cringed. She knew this was one area that could be a sore spot between Gibbs and her family. They were all Christians and went to church regularly. She looked at Gibbs then her dad.

"No, Daddy, he doesn't," Kate said. "It's his choice." Her father looked at her a moment, then back at Gibbs. Gibbs held the stone interrogator's face meeting Doug's stare. Kate's dad nodded.

"Guess it's his right," he said then got up and left the table. Kate let out a breath of air, and Kathy finished getting the dishes picked up. Gibbs finished his third cup of coffee and smiled.

"I'll get ready, Mom, then I'll go with you to church," Kate replied.

"Don't feel like you have to go on our account, honey."

"No, mom, I want to go. Jethro doesn't mind," she said looking at Gibbs. Gibbs smiled.

"It's fine. I'll stay here. It'll give me a break," he said with a smile. Kathy smiled and nodded.

Kate left Gibbs sitting at the table and went upstairs to change. Gibbs got up and offered to help with the dishes and Kathy smiled and told him again that he was a guest. Gibbs shrugged again, smiling as he left the kitchen. He made his way up the stairs and watched for the cat. He spotted him sitting at the end of the hall in a doorway that was just barely open. It was peering out watching him. Gibbs shook his head.

TBC…

* * *

**AN: Yes Blukie is a real life kitty...yes he is scared of his own shadow and he is fat (twenty pounder at 2 years old). Just thought I'd let you know where the inspiration came from...dark rolling sea.**


	8. Hoosier Hysteria

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: Chapter Eight for all of you. Want to say sorry for the small errors in the last chapter I didn't see them until I reread it to refresh for this chapter. Anyway, I think this one was better proof read. Enjoy. dark rolling sea.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Hoosier Hysteria**

Gibbs felt tired after they had left and went back up to the room for a nap. He got a couple more hours of sleep in before the cat woke him yet again. He swore he had latched the door this time, but lo and behold, it was cracked open again. He shook his head. The cat perked when he realized that Gibbs was awake and bolted to the other side of the bed.

Gibbs stared at it with his stone face and the cat's eyes grew in size. The pupils fluctuated with a furry and its ears flicked front to back to front as it decided what to do. Gibbs could tell the cat's heart was pounding and it was terrified. He lifted a hand suddenly and the cat hunched into the bed and laid its ears back. He cocked his head to the side and seemed to brace for impact, then it leaped sideways to the floor and scurried out the door.

Weird, Gibbs thought. He got up then and looked around the house for a while. He heard a car pull into the driveway and made his way down to the lowest level of the house. Those stairs were quite the workout, Gibbs thought. He was coming off the bottom when he heard a knock at the door as it opened.

"Hello?" a child's voice asked. "Grandma you here?"

"Hi," Gibbs said standing at the bottom of the stairs. The child stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him with a bit of fear in her eyes. She still had one hand on the door knob and she eyed Gibbs suspiciously.

"Where's my grandma?" she asked in an accusatory tone. It made Gibbs smile.

"At church with your grandfather and your Aunt Kate," Gibbs replied. It was then that another child came in behind her and stopped. This one was a boy and he stared at Gibbs with a look of confusion on his face. He then looked around as if to make sure they hadn't made an error and walked into the wrong house. Gibbs heard a couple doors slam outside and two people talking as they came up to the house. He stood where he was as the two children stood in the doorway.

"Go on in, kids," he heard a man's voice say. "The car's gone but they should be home from church soon." The man pushed the first two into the house and stopped when he saw Gibbs standing there. He looked him up and down.

"Hello," Gibbs said taking a step closer towards him. "I'm Jethro Gibbs."

"Josh Todd, this is my daughter Renee, and my younger son Kyler," he said cautiously extending his hand. Gibbs gripped it and nodded. "My parents here?"

"No, they went to church with your sister," Gibbs explained. The man just nodded and looked around a little. A woman and a teenager walked up. Introductions were given and Gibbs learned Josh's wife was named Carrie and their oldest son was Josh junior but he went by J.J.

It was then that they heard another vehicle pull into the drive. Kathy, Doug, and Kate were back from church and they all came into the house. It was a joyous reunion as Kate realized it was her brother and his family that were there. They sat down in the living room and had a catch up session.

After an hour of talking E. J. and his family showed up followed shortly by Charlie and his family. Gibbs was feeling the space closing off again as more and more of Kate's family showed up. He wondered if all weekends were like this or if this was special because of Kate's homecoming and wedding.

Ryan and his family showed up shortly there after and Kathy set out to make a lunch for the horde of people. Gibbs conversed with Kate's brother Josh for a while before he excused himself from the chaos of the living room and made his way into the kitchen. It was just in time too because Kate's grandfather came in the front door just after he excused himself.

Kathy told him there was nothing for him to do, but he insisted on staying so she let him help with the potatoes. He assured her he knew what he was doing and reluctantly she left him to do it on his own. She asked him if he was overwhelmed in the living room and after a moment of not answering her he finally admitted that yes he was. She said he could always escape to her kitchen and Gibbs laughed.

They ate lunch and Gibbs unluckily got stuck between Kyler Todd and Grandpa Jeremiah. The boy just stared at Gibbs the entire time he was eating and although he would never admit it, he was a little unnerved by it. They were half way through lunch when Jeremiah launched into another historical spiel.

"You know this county was organized on June first eighteen thirty seven? Was named after the great Polish General Kosciusko. Yes it was. County seed, that's Warsaw, was named after the one in Poland.

"Course you know some famous people came out of the state of Indiana. For instance Steve McQueen. He was born in Beech Grove in 1930. And Florence Henderson, you know that one on that television show, ah, what was it called, you know the man with three boys and the woman's got three girls and they make a family, damn…Brady Bunch, that's it. She was from Dale, Indiana. Of course there was Larry Bird, from French Lick. Everyone knows him.

"Will Geer was from Indiana too; he was born in 1902 in Frankfort, famous for being Zeb Walton on that other TV show. Then who could forget James Dean born in Marion Indiana in 1931, he's buried here too over in Fairmount.

"Carole Lombard was from Fort Wayne Indiana. She was married to Clark Gable and was in all those movies. Course she died in a plane crash after visiting Indianapolis. Shelly Long was born here too. Also from Fort Wayne. There was Karl Malden too. He was another actor, born in Gary Indiana in 1914.

"Red Skelton was from Vincennes, funny man Red was. Then there's David Letterman from Indianapolis. Howard Hawks, director of those movies like _Sergeant York_, and the like, he was from Goshen, not to far from here. And then there is Jane Pauley from Indianapolis."

"That's a lot of famous people," Gibbs said in between bites, hoping Lunch was almost over. He noticed that Kyler was still staring at him. He looked at his plate and continued to eat.

"Yes siree. Also some musicians from this here state," Grandpa continued and Gibbs fought the urge to groan out loud. He instead took a bite of his roll and chewed mechanically. "John Cougar Mellencamp was born in Seymour Indiana and still lives in Bloomington. Billy Bailey was from Lafayette, course most know him as Axel Rose.

"Then Janie Fricke was a country music singer from South Whitley. Cole Porter was a famous jazz musician born in 1892 in Peru Indiana. Then of course the Michael Jackson and his band of brothers the Jackson Five were all born up in Gary Indiana."

"Interesting," Gibbs said with a smile. He looked around the table trying to catch Kate's eye, but she was laughing at something her one of her brothers had said. He sighed inwardly. He was finished eating and now had nothing to occupy himself while Grandpa continued with his long winded spiel.

"Famous people from all over though. Got the Studebaker family in South Bend. Started out making Conestoga Wagons then moved on with the automobile. Got a museum for them folks. Though probably the nicest thing bout them folks is the trees in Bendix Woods. Actually spells out Studebaker in evergreen trees if you see it from above.

"Could really get into the Studebaker story. Lots of history in that one there is. Course Henry and Clem started the company with sixty eight dollars and two forges. They were first a repair business. Seeing that they could blacksmith. Their little brother John had gone to California for the gold rush and after a few years his brothers begged him he came back to South Bend. Came back with close to eight thousand in gold nuggets.

"Got him to invest in their company they did. He bought out Henry since the oldest wanted out and wanted to farm. That money from the gold rush assured a future for the Studebaker's and set that company afloat."

"I see," Gibbs said looking at Kyler. The boy smiled at Gibbs and rolled his eyes. Gibbs fought the urge to laugh outright at the boy's gesture and grinned in return. Grandpa was oblivious to it all. Before Grandpa could continue Gibbs was saved when Josh stood up from the table and smiled. All eyes went to him.

"Who's up for some Hoosier Hysteria?" Josh asked. Gibbs saw the eyes brighten of all the adults at the table but he was lost. The other three brothers got up and started for the door while Kathy worked at cleaning up. Melanie and Terri started helping Kathy and Kate smiled. Gibbs didn't know what was going on. Josh followed his brothers out, and Gibbs looked at Kate.

"Basketball game," Kate said. "Want to play?" Gibbs eyed her then grinned. He hadn't played in a while.

"Sure," he replied. "You playing?"

"Of course," Kate said and then walked from the kitchen. Gibbs noticed that she was the only one of the females that went outside. He smiled. He liked that idea. Doug and Grandpa came out on the porch and sat down while the kids gathered around in the grass. Gibbs was a little amazed when he saw that they actually had a concrete court with baskets at each end. He shook his head.

"Play often?" Gibbs asked Kate. She smiled up at him and started to stretch.

"This is Indiana, Gibbs, every kid plays basketball in Indiana," she said like he was an idiot. He looked at her and shook his head. E. J. walked up to Kate.

"It's us and him," he said jutting a thumb at Gibbs. "Can he play?"

Gibbs fought a grin. He looked at Kate as she eyed him up and down. Finally she spoke, "Don't know, but I guess we'll find out."

E. J. grinned and trotted back over to the other three to get his turn in with the two balls that were bouncing around. Gibbs watched as they warmed up then jumped in when they were done. Once everyone was ready they set forth into a very competitive battle on the court as the family cheered them on.

Gibbs found that he was a little out of shape compared to the younger crowd he was playing against, but he wouldn't let them know it. He pushed himself just as hard as they were pushing and it turned into a pretty good game.

The score was tied and they had been playing for quite some time. They had left the scorekeeping up to the kids on the grass and they would yell it out when a basket was made. Gibbs was starting to feel the fatigue but he fought on.

"Next bucket wins!" someone yelled from the grass. Gibbs stood waiting. Josh had the ball and was coming down at him. Kate had Charlie covered and E. J. was containing Ryan. All Gibbs had to do was stop Kate's oldest brother. The man stared him in the eye as he dribbled with his right hand towards the basket. Josh faked with his body to his right, then shifted the ball to his left hand and attempted to step around Gibbs to the left. Gibbs had seen the weight shift in the man and although he almost bit on the fake he stepped into the man as he shifted the ball.

Gibbs found himself with two hands on the ball and it coming away from Josh. He turned to protect it with his body and managed to complete the steal. E. J. and Kate both broke up the court towards their end and Gibbs managed to pass the ball around Josh to Kate. He jogged towards the net as Kate was instantly covered by Charlie. She didn't have anywhere to go so Gibbs broke towards the net.

She bounced a good pass to him and he caught it in stride and turned for the basket. As he drove he saw the collision coming but couldn't stop his momentum. There was no way he was going to be able to get a shot off so he flipped the ball around Josh to E. J, who had managed to escape Ryan for a second.

Gibbs' shoulder slammed into Josh's chest and both mean grunted in the impact. Josh pitched backwards from the impact and landed hard on his butt on the concrete. Gibbs tumbled forward and managed to twist his body to avoid coming down on top of Josh. As they collided E. J. made a move around Ryan and put and easy lay up into the basket to an eruption of cheers from the sidelines.

The cheers were little short lived as everyone realized that Josh and Gibbs had collided, leaving both men on the ground. Gibbs looked at Josh to make sure the other man was alright before he felt his shoulder to make sure it was in place. His arm was aching with dull pain from the impact. And he felt his hand had a little road rash from catching himself after the fall.

He sat up on the concrete and saw the other players coming around them. They all had smiles on their faces. E. J. looked at his brother Josh then at Gibbs. He shook his head with a grin.

"He's got no fear, Josh, ran smack into you. Got us the winning basket, because my boy Ryan here can't stop a…"

"Don't finish that, Little Brother," Ryan said grabbing E. J. in a head lock and hanging onto him. "You all right guys?"

"Yeah," Josh said rubbing his chest where Gibbs' shoulder had barreled into him. Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah," he replied getting up and extending a hand to Josh. Josh took his hand with a grin and Gibbs pulled him up to his feet. "Nice game."

"Likewise," Gibbs replied.

"You can play round ball with us any day," Ryan said with a smile. They all agreed and Gibbs thought he had just passed some kind of test. He looked at Kate who was smiling. He nodded.

Later after everyone but Josh and his family had left, Gibbs sat with Kate on the couch. Josh and his wife were busy getting their children ready for bed and Kathy was off helping them. Doug was no where to be found. Gibbs leaned over and kissed Kate on the temple.

"Did I pass a test today?" Gibbs whispered. Kate looked at him and saw he was serious.

"Um, sorta. My brothers, well Ryan was a finalist for Mr. Basketball, Josh won the award, and both were all conference, all area, and all state all four years in basketball. Charlie was all conference and all state three of his four years and E. J was all four years. All four were four year starters on the varsity squad. We have six state basketball championships between the four of them."

"Guess this is a basketball family," Gibbs said with a smile.

"It's Indiana," Kate said with a shrug.

"But I passed?" Gibbs said leaning in close again.

"You did. Not backing down to Josh planting the body. Took guts in their opinion."

"And in yours?" He said kissing her neck.

"It was just you being Gibbs." She said with a smile. He laughed out loud at that.

"What about you? You play in high school?" Gibbs asked. Kate smiled and looked at him a moment.

"Yes," was all she said.

"Wait till DiNozzo hears about this," Gibbs said with a smile and felt her elbow gently collide with his ribs. His body flinched and then he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

TBC…


	9. Manic Monday

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: Hey guys sorry about the wait. This story was moving so fast then I sorta got writers block for a week or so and then it was broken when I got roped into an original work I started and then had to rewrite...anyway here is chapter nine. its short and not much happens but it's important! enjoy. dark rolling sea.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Manic Monday**

Gibbs woke that next morning a little sore. He stretched his body to alleviate some of the ache and winced as his muscles screamed at him. He wasn't used to the type of physical aptitude it took to play basketball, especially with the likes of the Todds. He glanced over at Kate and noticed she was still asleep. He didn't wake her; he simply pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt and went down stairs.

He found the house relatively quiet, as most of the house was still asleep. Gibbs went out on the porch and saw the sun starting to peak up over the horizon so he sat in the chair, feeling the cool nip of the spring air. The sun poked up slowly, bringing with it perfect hues of pink, orange, and red. The light made a brilliant display of choreographed proportion, as the darkness became light once again.

The giant orange ball was finally hovering just over the horizon line when Gibbs heard the front door open. He glanced over and saw Kate's brother coming out. Josh smiled and then took an empty chair next to Gibbs and settled in. They were silent a moment as they breathed in the fresh air.

"My sister sees a lot in you," Josh said after a while. Gibbs glanced at him but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure where this was going. "I think she's right. Something about you. And you can play ball."

Gibbs smiled and nodded. They were silent again, Gibbs not wanting to ruin the serine quiet of the setting. There was a shrill whinny from behind the barn and Gibbs looked that way. Two horses came out of the barn at a trot. It was the first time Gibbs had seen the horses, he didn't even know they had any until that point.

"She says you're a marine," Josh said with a sideways glance. Gibbs nodded. "Semper fi. What rank?"

"Gunny," Gibbs replied as he watched the horses tear around the white fence in a race. He then saw the 'puppy' that had 'attacked' him earlier bound around the fence after the horses.

"Enlisted man."

"Yes. Was in the reserves."

"Grenada?"

"And Desert Storm."

"I was in the Desert too," Josh said quietly. Gibbs nodded then both were silent again. They remained that way until Gibbs felt the urge for coffee. With the sun all the way up in the sky, it was no longer giving off a brilliant display of color, and thus had lost its pleasure. He stood slowly and again stretched a little. Josh caught the movement and chuckled a little. He felt the aftermath of the game from yesterday as well. Gibbs then went back into the house leaving Josh out on the porch.

When he got inside he smelled the coffee and the breakfast cooking. He found Kathy in the kitchen, again refusing his offer to help. She told him that breakfast would be ready for them soon. Gibbs only smiled, poured a cup of coffee, and left her to do her work.

He went back upstairs, continuously checking the clock. His family came in today. They were scheduled to land in Chicago and drive through the state of Indiana. He was almost giddy, a rare feeling for him, to be seeing his family again.

Soon breakfast was ready and eaten in relative silence. Again Gibbs found Kyler watching him. He would have to ask the lad what was so fascinating. Once breakfast was done, Gibbs retreated to the living room to relax a little. Kate found him and sat down next to him on the couch. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He gave her a kiss on the temple.

Kyler came up in front of him and stood. Gibbs stared right back at him with his interrogator face. Kyler studied the older man. Gibbs remained stiff. A small smile tugged at Kate's lips.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs asked quietly. Kyler considered his question a moment.

"Aunt Kate told me you were Agent of the year six times," the boy said thoughtfully. Gibbs glanced sideways at Kate, giving her his look. She put a hand to her mouth to hide the smile that was growing.

"That so," Gibbs said.

"Yes. Is it true?"

"Guess if your Aunt Kate said it, it must be true," Gibbs replied looking down a moment before looking back at the boy.

"Could you teach me to be an agent like that?"

Gibbs stared at the boy thinking about his question. Kate cocked her head sideways watching her nephew. Gibbs smiled. "If you want to be an agent, I think we can handle that."

The boy beamed with a smile and nodded. He then turned quickly and disappeared up the steps, taking two at a time. Gibbs watched him. Kate looked at Gibbs with a huge smile on her face.

"You told your nephew about me?"

"A little," Kate said then leaned in and kissed him. Gibbs shook his head. The rest of the morning went smoothly and Gibbs grew anxious. It was getting closer and closer to the time his family was to arrive. Finally they called, their flight had landed at Midway Airport and they were on the road in the rental car. He knew it would be almost three hours before they got there from that point, the time couldn't pass fast enough.

Jeb had the two boys buckled into the back of the rental mini van they had. They had all decided that Ann would drive, with Jeb as navigator, and Kylie would ride in the back with the boys to help with them.

They got on the road after their airplane landed. After leaving the airport on Cicero Avenue they merged onto the Stevenson Express until it in turn merged into the Dan Ryan express. They took the exit that said to Indiana and ended up on Interstate 80/90, also known as the Indiana Toll Road. So far so good, Jeb thought, this was pretty simple.

They were on the toll road for about an hour and a half as they traveled across the northern edge of the state of Indiana. They passed Portage, then Crown Point, Valparaiso, Michigan City, and LaPorte. They stopped at the Knute Rockne Travel Plaza and got a bite to eat, also letting Hunter out of the vehicle to charge around in the brisk Indiana spring.

Once they were ready they all piled back into the mini van and started on the road again. They came to exit 72, and Jeb told his mother to get off the toll road. She did, paying the toll and then they were on US 31 heading towards South Bend. 31 became US 20 and they continued east. They came upon Indiana State Road 19 and headed south towards Nappanee and Wakarusa, until they came upon US 6 and made a left turn.

Jeb was still fairly sure they were on the right track. Hunter was getting cagy in the back seat and Kylie was trying to keep Noah from fussing. Ann was a little tired from driving, and hoped they were almost there. They came upon County Road 29 and made a right turn. The road then became Huntington St and took them into town, when they made a left turn on Main Street. Jeb called Gibbs and got further directions to the house after they had checked into a local motel.

Gibbs stood on the porch and waited. Kate sat in the chair and watched him scan the road for the mini van. She smiled. Finally a red mini van pulled slowly into the driveway and Gibbs went out to meet them. The van had hardly stopped when the side door burst open and Hunter leaped from the van. He hit the ground running, with a grin straddling his face.

He charged into Gibbs and jumped. Gibbs caught him up in his arms with a smile and hugged him tight. He slid him to his hip and smiled as the rest of his family got out of the van. Kylie came out carrying Noah in the baby carrier.

"Hey, buddy," Gibbs said to Hunter with a smile. The boy giggled and leaned his head on his grandfather's shoulder. "Jeb," Gibbs said giving his son a brief hug. Ann came up and embraced Gibbs before taking Noah from Kylie, who in turn hugged Gibbs.

"Hey, Kate," Jeb said with a wave as Kate made her way down to greet the family. Hellos were shared and then all were ushered into the house where introductions were given of the Todds remaining in the house. After a short chat, Kathy announced that lunch was ready to be served.

The food was served and there was a lot of talk and catching up. After lunch, Gibbs sat on the couch with Noah cradled in his arms, sound asleep. Kate was next to him snuggled into his side. Hunter was playing quietly at his feet as Jeb and Kylie sat on the porch. Ann was out with Kathy looking at the horses.

"You ready for this full time?" Kate asked. Gibbs looked at her then down at Noah. He smiled.

"Yeah, I think I am," Gibbs said softly.

TBC…


	10. Family Cooking

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: Another longer wait, sorry working on other things and not being able to write, and then throw christmas into the mix and well chaos is a good word. Anyway, here is chapter ten, not sure what I think about it but let me know what you think. dark rolling sea.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Family Cooking**

Kathy came in, after having left Ann outside at the fence with the horses, to find Gibbs and Kate on the couch with the two boys. She stopped in the doorway and smiled to herself, happy that her daughter finally found what she was looking for in life. She was glad that she was going to settle down at last, or at least get married and have a child.

She moved into the living room quietly and watched as Gibbs cradled the baby and Kate watched affectionately. She saw the love that ran between them and was no longer worried about her little girl. She sat down in the chair and Kate looked up.

"Hey, Mom," Kate said softly snuggling closer to Gibbs. Gibbs attention was still glued on Noah. Kathy watched him a moment.

"Hi, how's the little ones?" she asked.

"Doing well," Gibbs said looking up with a smile gracing his lips. Kathy smiled back at him and nodded.

"Kate, your brother's are coming back tonight and we've planned a family cookout," Kathy said. "That way everyone gets to know each other."

"Sounds good," Kate said.

"When's the rest of the wedding party coming in?"

"Well Jeb is here, he's Jethro's best man, and Hunter is the ring bearer. Hayley is the flower girl so she is already in town. My maid of honor Abby will be here tomorrow, Melanie is a bridesmaid so that's not a problem. Suzy will be here for the rehearsal. Tony, Ducky, and R. J. arrive on Wednesday, and I believe that covers it."

"So everyone should be in town by Wednesday then?"

"Yeah, they'll have a day to rest, then the rehearsal and the ceremony."

Kathy smiled, and rose from the chair. Kylie came in the front door then and made her way towards the boys. Gibbs looked up and nodded. He handed Noah over to his mother and watched as she took him into another room.

Hunter stood up from the floor and looked around. Kyler and Renee chose that moment to run down the stairs and into the living room arguing. Hunter watched them quizzically for a while as they bickered over whose turn it was to sit next to grandpa. He glanced at Gibbs for a second before continuing to watch the two argue. He tapped Renee on the shoulder lightly.

Stunned both kids stopped arguing and stared at Hunter. He looked at Kyler first then shifted his gaze to Renee. They both stared at Hunter. Gibbs was ready to intervene if necessary but Kate put a hand on his knee to keep him in place. He looked at Kate, but she was watching the children.

"Why you arguing over who sits next to your grandpa?" Hunter asked innocently. Gibbs felt the smile tug at his lips and felt the urge to laugh. He stifled it and noticed Kate duck her head using her hair to hide the smile on her face as well. Both Kyler and Renee looked at Hunter like he had grown a third head. He held his ground and stared right back at them.

"You haven't met our grandpa," Kyler said a small smile curling on his lips. Hunter cocked his head in confusion and Renee shook hers.

"You don't get it," she said. "Grandpa never shuts up."

"What's he talk about?"

"Everything, nothing, who knows. We don't really listen anymore," Renee said rolling her eyes.

"You don't listen? What if he tells you something important?" Hunter asked.

"Like what?" Kyler said insulted.

"Like…like how to get away from the bad guys," Hunter said. Gibbs perked up then and felt Kate shift beside him. The other two children looked at Hunter with suspicion. Hunter stared right back at them.

"What bad guys?" Kyler asked watching Hunter closely. Hunter looked at the ground for a moment and Gibbs leaned forward and touched his shoulder. Hunter glanced over at his grandpa and his brow furrowed.

"Never mind," Hunter said looking back at the other two. They both shrugged their shoulders and bolted out the front door resuming their argument. Hunter turned around so he was facing Gibbs.

"You ok, Buddy?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, Papa, but why don't they listen to their grandpa?"

"Their grandpa doesn't say the same things as yours does."

Gibbs could tell he didn't understand but Hunter didn't push the issue anymore so Gibbs let it drop. Hunter walked out the front door in search of his grandmother and Kate looked at Gibbs. Gibbs' attention lingered on the door, and Kate gently brushed her fingers down his face. He closed his eyes.

"He still has nightmares," Gibbs said softly.

"It take's time, Jethro," Kate said. Gibbs didn't reply. "I still have nightmares," Kate whispered leaning in closer.

Gibbs shifted in the seat so he could look at her. He studied her eyes and she let him. She was telling the truth. He leaned in and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his chest. She smiled against him and accepted his embrace.

"But you always make them go away," came her muffled voice as she spoke against his chest. Gibbs smiled and let her go.

It was a couple hours later before all of Kate's brothers and their families were once again assembled at Casa de Todd. Doug had the grill going and Josh and E. J. were both standing on each side of him making sure he didn't burn the food. Grandpa was sitting on the porch and for the most part everyone was steering clear. Gibbs wondered if he noticed, then he wondered if the old man cared.

There were a lot of kids charging around the yard playing different games and Gibbs scanned the area looking for Hunter. He saw him with three other boys by the dog kennel. He smiled.

It was then that he saw Josh coming towards him carrying a basketball. Gibbs chuckled. Josh came up next to him and stopped. He was staring at the court. Gibbs noticed that Kate's other three brothers were waiting on the court.

"Kate turned us down, but said you'd probably play. What about your boy?" Josh asked.

"I'll play but you'll have to ask Jeb." Gibbs said. He wasn't sure how he felt about it but he knew that Jeb had regained his strength and was running again every morning in California. Josh nodded with a smile and walked over to Jeb. Gibbs joined the others on the court. Jeb agreed to a game and they played three on three. The team of Gibbs, Josh, and Ryan, were wiping the floor against E. J., Charlie, and Jeb. That was until Jeb started to play. He had been holding back to judge everyone else's ability.

Although basketball was not his first choice in sports, he had played plenty of it with Jake and their friends growing up. When he turned it up it became a game and Kate's brothers were impressed. Gibbs was growing fatigued and hungry, while the others seemed to be thriving with the game. Finally someone yelled next bucket wins, and someone else yelled that the food was almost done.

Jeb had the ball and was charging down the court when Gibbs stepped into his path and stopped. Jeb's smaller frame slammed into Gibbs and a grunt escaped both bodies. Josh swooped around Gibbs body and scooped the ball away from Jeb. Ryan broke the other way and managed to get ahead of Charlie and Josh sent a high pass up to Ryan who dunked the ball through the rim for the winning score.

Gibbs smiled as he pulled Jeb to his feet. Jeb looked at him with cold eyes for a brief moment before a smile broke across his face and he laughed. Gibbs grinned back and then turned for the table. Everyone came together and the food was served.

Once the food was eaten the kids all broke for an open field and Hunter watched them go. It wasn't until they noticed they were one short, AJ didn't seem to want to partake in the game that Kyler came back to the table and stood behind Hunter.

"You want to play football with us?" he asked emotionlessly. Hunter looked at him then at the group of kids standing, waiting, in the open field.

"Sure," Hunter said and got up from his place. Gibbs caught his eye and Hunter stopped in front of his grandfather.

"Be good, don't be a poor sport," Gibbs said. Hunter smiled and nodded then took off to join the rest. Gibbs and Kate watched for a while but then they retreated into the house for conversation with the adults. It wasn't until the sun was long down that the kids slowly came into the house, each one showing the fatigue of a long day. Hunter came in with the three boys he had been playing with earlier in the day but soon abandoned them to sit on Gibbs' lap.

Kate was excited about tomorrow and Abby coming to town. She would get to meet the family. Kate was a little worried too on how her family would react to Abby. She had yet to tell her mother that Abby was Goth. It would certainly be interesting.

Soon most of the Todd's were gone and the few that were left were retiring to bed. Ann rounded up the troops and soon they too headed back to the hotel and Kate and Gibbs retreated to their room. Gibbs laid flat on the bed and closed his eyes for a moment and Kate sat down next to him.

"Abby comes in tomorrow," Kate said.

"Yeah, with McGee," Gibbs said with his eyes still closed.

"Jethro?" Kate said her mind going back to the conversation they had had on the couch earlier that day. Gibbs noticed the strain in her voice and opened his eyes. He sat up and stared at her.

"What?" he asked softly reaching out and running a finger down her cheek. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I meant what I said earlier."

"What was that?"

"About the nightmares."

"It's ok, I'll keep you safe," Gibbs said quietly as he scooted closer to her and draped his arms around her. She leaned in and put her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

"Not all the time, just sometimes."

"How come you never told me before?"

"I didn't want to worry you," she whispered close to tears. Gibbs pulled her tightly to him and laid his cheek against the top of her head.

"They will never take you again," Gibbs said in her ear. He felt her nod and then wrap her arms around him. They stayed in that position for a while before Kate let go and lay down on the bed. She was slipping into sleep when Gibbs lay down as well and encircled her with his arms.

TBC…


	11. Down Time

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: First off Merry Christmas et all to everyone. Second off here is chapter 11 in the story. This one is a little different, some Kate/Gibbs time. Its not what I started off to write but the scene took off. So enjoy and let me know your thoughts! dark rolling sea.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Down Time**

Gibbs woke early again the next morning but instead of getting up and moving about the house he snuggled in closer to Kate and closed his eyes again. He wasn't going to let her wake up alone this morning, not after she shared with him the night before that she was still having nightmares.

He laid there awake for at least another hour before Kate started to stir. He pushed his face gently into her shoulder and waited. He was happy he noted; he felt complete. He was still amazed that Kate did this to him, that he had been stuck up until two years ago when they both decided to take a chance.

When Kate opened her eyes she smiled. Gibbs was still next to her in the bed. She knew he had to have been awake for a while now but had chosen to stay next to her. She rolled gently towards him and came face to face with him. He still had his eyes closed. She reached over and placed a soft kiss on his forehead then got up and went into the bathroom.

Gibbs smiled after Kate got up. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. The house was quiet. Kate came back to the bed and lay down again. Gibbs rolled to his side and watched her as she curled into him.

"Good morning," Gibbs said softly. Kate smiled with her eyes still closed pressed into his front.

"Morning," Kate replied sleepily.

"When's Abby and McGee come in?"

"In the afternoon. They're coming into Ft. Wayne then driving here."

"Think your mom is ready to meet Abby?" Gibbs asked with a small chuckle. He kissed Kate on the forehead.

"Probably not," Kate said.

"Did you tell your mother about Abby?" Gibbs asked pulling Kate tighter to him. She let out a small smile and shook her head.

"No, I didn't know what to tell her."

"Oh, this could be interesting. And Abby is going to wear which color dress again?"

"She has navy blue, Jethro; she's standing next to Jeb."

"Right, and you've seen the dress right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kate said her voice betraying her attempt to remain nonchalant.

"Just that Abby has a way of…surprises."

"You don't think?" Kate said pulling from his grip and sitting bolt upright in the bed. Gibbs leaned up on his right elbow and frowned at Kate.

"You honestly didn't think of that?" Gibbs asked a little surprised.

"Jethro, she wouldn't right? I mean it's my wedding and she's the maid of honor and and and…"

"Relax, Kate, I'm sure she got what you asked her to get," Gibbs replied quickly trying to calm Kate down.

"But what if she didn't, I mean what if she plans on just showing up in black. It'll ruin the whole thing, Jethro, it will mess everything up. She can't do this."

"Kate!" Gibbs said sternly shaking his head. She looked at him and took a deep breath. "She hasn't done anything yet. Relax. I'm sure she'll wear navy blue like you asked. I didn't mean anything by the comment."

Kate didn't respond. She just watched Gibbs' face for a minute as he tried to calm her. Finally she nodded slowly and bit her bottom lip. She then leaned back against the headboard and stared at the wall. Gibbs stayed propped on his elbow and leaned against the palm of his hand. He could see the panic surging through her eyes, as she thought of all the horrible things that could go wrong with Abby wearing the 'wrong' dress. He grinned.

Gibbs reached out and grabbed her by the waist and quickly tugged her down so that she landed flat against the pillows. He rolled over so that he pinned her beneath him and then grinned at her. She was frowning, trying to push him off of her. He won and finally she gave up.

"What?" she asked exasperated.

"Relax, Kate," he said with a grin. "Everything will be great, besides you'll be center of attention no matter what."

He leaned forward and kissed her then before she could respond. She temporarily forgot about her stressor as she kissed him back. Finally he pulled back but continued to pin her beneath him. She struggled a little before giving in.

"You going to let me go?"

"Nope," Gibbs said with a coy smile. Kate cocked her head and raised the eyebrows at him. "Not till you promise to relax."

"Promise, huh?"

"Yep, need you sane to keep me sane."

Kate couldn't help but laugh when he said that. She smiled broadly at him and nodded. He still held his ground. She took a deep breath and made one more futile attempt to push him off of her but failed miserably once again, eliciting a grin from Gibbs.

"You sane?" Kate asked.

"Yep, and you can stop trying to escape."

"I have to keep you sane?"

"It's your family," Gibbs said with a grin.

"Jethro, I don't think it's humanly possible to…"

He didn't let her finish. He had leaned in again and kissed her. When he pulled back she lightly punched him in the arm. He smiled. She wiggled to get more comfortable but he only tightened his grip.

"You going to relax and keep me sane?"

"I promise to relax," Kate said with a smile. At that point both of their attentions were diverted to the door as a knock sounded from the other side. Kate used the split second distraction of maneuver Gibbs just enough that she broke from his grip and was slipping from the bed before he realized what had happened.

"Sneaky," Gibbs whispered as he found himself alone on the bed. Kate smiled over her shoulder at him and reached for the door. Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed and watched. Kate opened the door to find Renee on the other side.

"Hey," Kate said smiling at her niece.

"Grandma said to get you two for breakfast," Renee said looking around Kate at Gibbs. Gibbs smiled back at her.

"We'll be right down," Kate said and closed the door after the girl nodded and moved away. Kate turned towards Gibbs and smiled staying out of his reach. He eyed her carefully.

"Running away?" Gibbs said with a smile standing up from the bed.

"Breakfast is ready, and I promised to relax. See all relaxed now," Kate replied with a smile, she then turned and yanked the door open and made her exit from the room. Gibbs smiled and followed her out and down to the kitchen.

After breakfast Gibbs and Kate took the rental car and drove into town to the motel where his family was staying. They all meet in Ann's room and Hunter immediately was in Gibbs' lap who didn't seem to mind. Kate was holding Noah while Jeb and Kylie chatted with them. Ann was watching over and interacting in the conversation.

"So, Kate, how is everything going?" Ann asked once Gibbs and Jeb seemed to be in a conversation. Kate looked up from Noah and smiled.

"Good," Kate replied.

"How is he handling the large family?" Ann asked looking up at Gibbs.

"Handling it. But I think he is feeling a little overwhelmed. He was a little eager to get over here after breakfast and it was just with my oldest brother his family and my mom. Dad went to my uncle's for the day. Which reminds me you think Hunter would like to see a dairy farm while here?"

"Dairy farm?"

"Yeah, my uncle and aunt have a small dairy farm about an hour and half from here. I thought we could make a day trip or at least take Hunter out to see it."

"I think that would be wonderful."

"I was thinking maybe going on Thursday since no one is coming in and we don't have the rehearsal until the next night."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. How did Jethro take this suggestion?"

Kate looked up at Ann and cringed a little. She hadn't actually brought the idea up to Gibbs yet. She wasn't sure on how to approach the subject. Ann read the look in her eye and chuckled.

"I haven't actually asked him yet," Kate said looking down at Noah again who started to fuss. Kylie came over and Kate handed the boy over to her. Kylie disappeared into another room and Kate and Ann sat watching the men in the room. Finally Gibbs looked over and smiled. Hunter jumped from his lap and walked over to Kate and Ann. He climbed into Kate's lap and sat back.

"Hey, Buddy," Kate said giving him a little squeeze. He smiled.

"Hi, Kate."

"I got a question for you."

"Yeah?" he asked turning so he could look up at her.

"How would you like to go to see a cow farm?"

"Cow farm? What kind of cow farm?"

"Where they milk cows."

"Could I help?"

"Help?"

"Yeah, help milk the cows."

"You want to?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm sure we could arrange it. Tell you what, you go ask your Papa if he'll take us on Thursday and I'll see if my uncle will let you help."

"Deal," Hunter said with a smile and slid from Kate's lap. He hurried over to Gibbs and tugged at his sleeve. Gibbs looked down at him once he was done speaking to Jeb.

"What's up, Buddy?"

"Will you take me and Kate to the cow farm on Thursday so I can help milk the cows?" Hunter asked with a smile on his face, hope gleaming in his eyes. Gibbs stared at him in surprise then tore his gaze away to glance at Kate. Kate was sitting with an innocent smile on her face and he looked back at Hunter.

"You want to?"

"Yeah," Hunter said with enthusiasm.

"Ok, Thursday we'll go out to the cow farm," Gibbs said noncommittally. He looked up at Kate and gave her a questioning look and she simply smiled at him. His face turned to suspicious and Kate smiled even broader. Hunter smiled and nodded and then went to find some of his toys he had brought with him. Gibbs told Jeb he'd be back and made his way over to Kate and Ann.

"Hi," Kate said softly with a smile as he sat down next to her. He just continued to stare at her then glanced back at Hunter. Jeb had a smile on his face.

"What was that about?"

"Hunter wants to go to a dairy farm."

"Ok, and?"

"And my uncle and aunt have one up in LaPorte County and I thought it would be nice to take Hunter out there and experience it. Come on, Jethro, it won't kill you."

"We'll see about that," Gibbs said and shook his head.

TBC…

* * *

**AN: Promise Abby's arrival and the Todd's reaction will be in the next chapter. It just didn't work into this after it grew sorry!**


	12. Abby's First Impression

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: Here you go Abby's arrival. Hope you enjoy. Also want to say Happy New Year to everyone since this is the last chapter to be posted in 2005. Yes sorry you have to wait until at least the 5th for the next one because I am leaving in the morning to go out of town for a while. Anyway! Enjoy and remember to tell me what you think! dark rolling sea.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Abby's First Impression**

Abby and McGee's flight landed on time and with no major hiccups. They were standing in the Ft. Wayne Airport looking for where their baggage was going. They found the carousel and waited. Abby turned to McGee.

"You got the directions to Syracuse?" Abby asked.

"For the hundredth time, Yes," McGee said as he watched the bags start tumbling down the chute to the belt sliding around and around. He saw the first of his bags come down and he shoulder his way between the other onlookers and grabbed it.

"Ok, I was just making sure," Abby said quietly turning back to the luggage. McGee glanced at her and rolled his eyes then grabbed the second bag. A third bag came down and McGee pulled it off.

"Are you almost done?" Abby asked as she clutched the only bag she brought with her. McGee smiled apologetically and counted his bags. All four of his bags were accounted for.

"Yeah, sorry," McGee said and started to pile them onto a trolley. Abby shook her head and lead the way towards the car counter. They got their rental car and finally made their way onto the road.

"How long?" Abby asked as she played with the radio. McGee looked at the clock.

"Hour and half," McGee said. Abby whined in the seat next to him and he glanced over. "Sorry Abby, it's the closest airport to Syracuse."

"Where are we going?"

"Kate warned us it was the middle of no where."

Abby settled into the seat and McGee concentrated on driving as he followed the directions he downloaded from the internet. They road along in relative silence for most of the trip and McGee only had to turn around once.

"Tim, you're going the wrong way," Abby said with a sigh as they got back on the road.

"No, I don't think so," McGee said searching the road for signs. He glanced at his directions then the road signs. A puzzled look came over his face.

"Yes, Tim, you are. We should be going that way," Abby said putting out the rear window. McGee looked around again and started to worry. He then realized that Abby was right and got off at the next exit and turned around.

"Told you," Abby said softly as she tossed her head to the side.

"Sorry," McGee said with a fake smile. Abby smiled wide and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's ok, Tim," Abby said as they got back on the right path and headed back towards Syracuse Indiana.

They finally got into town and they found the motel, and asked if the McPherson's had checked in. The clerk told them yes but he couldn't give them the room number. Abby protested but McGee simply pulled his cell phone out and called Gibbs.

"Gibbs," he said into the phone.

"Boss, we're at the motel but they won't tell us where you're family is," McGee said trying to turn away so he could hear over Abby's ranting.

"I'll come on out, just walk towards the rooms," Gibbs said a smile on his face after hearing Abby yell in the background.

"Right, Boss."

"And, McGee?"

"Yeah, Boss."

"Make sure you bring Abby with you," he said with a smile then closed the line. Kate looked at him and smiled then got up and walked out the door with Gibbs right behind her.

Kate looked towards the office and saw McGee emerge with Abby in tow as she was still glaring at the poor soul behind the counter. McGee nodded when he saw Kate and Gibbs and pulled Abby with him across the parking lot. Abby finally turned her head to yell at McGee for pulling her from the confrontation but then she saw Kate and smiled.

"Kate!" she yelled and bounded over to her. Kate smiled and opened her arms as Abby ran into her.

"Hey, Abbs."

"I'm so excited. It's finally happening, big ole' grumpy Gibbs is going to finally mellow out!"

"Hey," Gibbs said with a fake scowl. Abby only smiled, took a side step and looked up at Gibbs with innocence.

"Hi, Gibbs," Abby said sweetly. Gibbs smiled and wrapped an arm around her. She hugged him then stepped back.

"Hi, Abbs."

"See, old Gibbs would never hug a member of his team like that."

"I've hugged you before, Abby."

"Only when I've just been shot at, or had my life threatened, or was scared I was going to die. See a pattern here?"

"You need to look for a new career?" McGee tossed in making everyone smile except Abby who tossed a glare his way. McGee smiled and threw his hands up in surrender.

"How was the trip," Kate asked.

"Good, except Tim took a wrong turn but we got here," Abby said with a smile. They finished getting caught up. Kate then said it was time to meet the family and that her mother had prepared a dinner for them and the rest of the family.

They made their way in a little caravan to the Todd house with Kate and Gibbs in the lead. They pulled into the driveway and Kathy Todd came to the door and stood on the porch. Kate led the way up the stairs with Abby and McGee behind her followed by Gibbs and his family. Kathy smiled.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Abby and Tim," Kate said as she stopped on the porch and Abby and McGee came up next to her.

Kathy was staring at Abby, trying not to look so obvious. Abby had on a short black mini skit with knee high white socks. She had on saddle shoes on as well, with a white button down blouse. She had on her spiked chocker and the spider tattoo on her neck was displayed prominently. Her black hair was parted and pulled into two long pigtails that bounced when she bobbed her head. The black lining on her eyes and lips completed the Goth appearance.

"Hi," Abby said bubbly and extended her hand. Kathy smiled wide and reached out.

"Hi," she said softly. McGee came up next to Abby. He was dressed smartly in a brown suit with a tan shirt under the jacket and a light brown tie. He smiled nicely and held his hand out as well. Kathy let go of Abby and gripped McGee's hand.

"Hello," McGee said politely.

"Nice to meet you," Kathy said regaining her senses. "Come on in, the food is almost ready. Kate, it's just us and Josh and his family, plus Ryan and his. The rest can't make it and your father is still tied up helping Uncle Julius."

"All right, Mom," Kate said softly as she led the rest of the group into the house. Kate went around the house and introduced Abby and McGee to the part of her family that was there. They were greeted with mixed reviews as each person took in the appearance of both Abby and McGee. Kate's nieces and nephews were all a bit taken aback when they met Abby, but it seemed to impress her niece A. J. the most.

They sat down to dinner just as the door opened and Grandpa came in. Everyone looked up and Kathy got up and greeted him. They weren't expecting him, but it wasn't unusual for him to drop by for dinner on occasion.

"Gramps, wasn't expecting you," Kathy said.

"Got room for one more?" he replied eyeing the table. His gaze landed on Abby and he stopped for a moment before continuing towards the table.

"Always, Gramps," Kathy said and got another plate down pulling a chair from corner over.

Gramps sat down between McGee and Hunter. Hunter looked up at him and smiled broadly. Grandpa smiled back at him then turned to McGee. McGee looked nervous and Grandpa decided he was better off talking to the kid next to him instead of the stiff.

"Hey, little guy."

"Name's Hunter."

"Hunter? That's a good strong name."

"Thanks."

"You know much about history, Son?"

"Nope, I'm only seven."

"Only seven, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Anyone ever tell you about Gettysburg?"

"Gettysburg?"

"Yeah, kid, it's a battle field."

"Where?"

Grandpa smiled. It had been a long time since someone openly expressed interest in his stories or knowledge. Mostly these days everyone either pretended or flat out ignored him. He looked down at the boy.

"Pennsylvania."

"Where's that?"

"You don't know where Pennsylvania is?"

"Nope, if I did I wouldn't have asked."

"True. It's on the other side of Ohio from here. Ohio is next to us. Anyway, this was a great battle in the American Civil war. Some say the turning point, some say not. Two great armies came together.

"On one side you have the South, The Army of Northern Virginia. This was led by General Robert E. Lee. He was a great man, a military thinker. He knew how to use his troops, but he made a mistake at Gettysburg, yes he did. Anyway, his right hand man was dead by now, that was General Thomas 'Stonewall' Jackson. Jackson was a crazy son of a bitch, but he won battles. Man wasn't scared of nothing. Course he died before Gettysburg shot by his own picket line."

"What's a picket line?" Hunter asked.

"Picket line? It's the first line of defense for a stationary army. They set up around the outside of the army and stop anyone coming and going. Except this time they shot first and got the General in the arm. They didn't think anyone was out.

"Course time of Gettysburg, Lee had General James Longstreet, known as Old Pete. Course there was A. P. Hill and Armistead, and Pickett too. Then there was Jeb Stuart he led the cavalry."

"My uncle's name is Jeb."

"That right?"

"Yep."

"Anyway, they were all at Gettysburg. And the south they did pretty good the first two days, but the union, they were strong and held the high ground. The Alabamian boys tried to take the right flank on Little Round Top, but the boys in blue from Maine stopped them.

"Now there is a real American hero, Colonel Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain. He had just assumed command of the 20th Maine on the way to Gettysburg a few days before. They were lined up on the end of the line, no one beside them. They couldn't fail and when they were out of ammo, you know what Chamberlain did?"

"No I don't," Hunter said enthused.

"He led a right wheel forward charge down the hill with fixed bayonets. Stunned everyone, but most importantly stunned the Rebs coming up at him. He stopped their charges and took prisoners that day and saved the union flank."

"Really?"

"Yessiree. Course then Lee orchestrated Pickett's charge on the third day and annihilated a whole brigade. Pickett never recovered mentally from that and blamed Lee till the day he died. Famous line said that day after Lee told Pickett to form his regiment for a counter attack. He said 'General Lee I have no regiment'. Anyway, the union made a major mistake that day."

"What was that? I thought they won?"

"They did win the day, but some think Meade, that was the head of the union, some thought that Meade could have won the war that day. He didn't pursue his enemy. He didn't attack. He was timid because he had just assumed command."

"But they still won the war in the end right?"

"Of course," Grandpa said laughing. "But it took two more years."

"Oh."

Grandpa continued his history lesson with Hunter while Kathy watched Abby the entire meal. After the dinner Abby and McGee went off with Gibbs, Ann, Jeb, and Kylie but before Kate could join them Kathy grabbed her arm.

"THAT is your maid of honor?" she said in a hushed whisper.

"Mom, please, Abby is my best friend."

"Caitlin, look at her."

"Mother, I work with her everyday."

"And she always looks like that?"

"Yes, Mom, she does," Kate said a little annoyed. "Look, she's going to wear the dress I picked out and she is going to be fine. Everything is fine. It's my wedding."

"Kate, she's all dark and…"

"She's Goth, Mom. It's ok."

"I don't know."

"It will be fine. Trust me," Kate said with a smile and the walked away from her mother as she watched. Kate walked up to the group and smiled as she joined in. Gibbs eyed her, as he had been watching her exchange with her mother. Gibbs glanced at Kathy to find her still eyeing Abby. He smiled.

TBC…


	13. Girls Night Out

**Disclaimer on first chapter.  
AN: Wow! I'm back. I know it's been forever and I do have sort of excuse...for about a two week period I was gone more than I was home...meaning for a lot of it I was in another state...ahh the wonderful great white tundra (AKA Minnesota). Anyway after celebrating the new year with a friend (and Tonic Sol-fa concerts) I was out of town again the next weekend. So now I'm back and have gotten through writer's block (and if this sucks I'm soooooo sorry!)...so enjoy chapter thirteen awaits you. dark rollina sea

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Girls Night Out**

Gibbs put his arm around Kate's shoulders and she looked up at him. He smiled at her and she just nodded. She then turned her attention to what was going on in the group. Abby was holding Noah while Hunter told them about how he was going to get to go to a dairy farm. Kate saw Ann smiling, as Jeb and Kylie watched the exchange.

Kate settled into Gibb's embrace and tried to let the conversation with her mother go. She couldn't. She didn't understand why her mother thought it was such a big deal. Gibbs noticed she was distracted and leaned in close to her ear so only Kate could hear him.

"Everything all right?" he whispered. She wet her lips and took a deep breath.

"No, my mother is being a pain," Kate whispered back. Gibbs nodded and tightened his arm up a touch. Kate smiled at the gesture. Finally they were both sucked back into the main conversation when Abby asked a question.

"Kate, how about we go out tonight, just the girls. Sorry, boys. But you, me, Ann, Kylie, maybe some of your sisters-in-law? How bout it?" Abby asked.

"I guess. I'll have to ask Mel or Carrie if they'd like to go. I don't think Terri or Paula would but I could ask them too. I'll call my cousin up too see if she wants to go."

Abby smiled and nodded and the rest seemed to agree. Kate went to work first asking Carrie is she would join them. Her older sister-in-law agreed and then Kate went to call Mel. After talking to Robbie for five minutes she finally convinced her nephew to hand the phone over to his mother.

"What's up Kate?" Mel asked.

"Want to do a girls night out?"

"Of course, tonight?"

"Yes tonight. Me, you, Carrie, and some of my friends. Maybe Meg. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a lot of fun."

They wrapped up their conversation. Mel would swing by the house around six and they would go from there. Kate then called her cousin Megan and held a similar conversation with her. She also agreed to a night out and the plans were set. Now they just needed to figure out what to do.

As it neared six o'clock, Kate, Carrie, Abby, Ann, and Kylie sat in the living room of Kate's parents' house. They still hadn't decided what to do but they figured their best bet was to go into Fort Wayne to find a place. Meg showed up on the dot at six o'clock and Mel came in shortly after.

They all packed into Mel's mini van and they set off for the city. It was after seven thirty when they finally arrived and they found a small bar. They piled into a corner booth and ordered the first round of drinks. Everyone was drinking alcohol except Kate, Kylie, and Mel, they ordered a soda.

They fell into an easy conversation as they got to know each other. Abby was quickly becoming the life of the party as she got them all to relax. She had them laughing and carrying on.

Being a Tuesday night the bar was slow and they were relatively the only people there. Ann got up and went to the juke box and dropped her money into the slot. She rummaged through the selection looking for the perfect song. She didn't know what to pick and eventually settled on _Old Time Rock and Roll_.

She dropped back into the booth and smiled as the song came on. After the song ended Abby smiled and said they should have a dance contest in the bar. They were on their third round of drinks.

Ann agreed with Abby and got Megan to agree as well. Abby smiled at Kate who gave her a look and shook her head. Mel agreed it would be fun and then turned on trying to convince Kate. Kate was adamant she was not going to dance. Kylie went to the juke box and dropped more money into the machine and shortly after _Great Balls of Fire_ came on the speakers. Megan and Mel grinned and slid from the booth with Ann, Kylie and Abby right behind them.

Carrie and Kate sat in the booth laughing at their friends dancing to the music. They watched as that song ended and the entire group migrated to the juke box and started pouring money into the machine while picking song after song to play. They wanted a long list of unending music to dance to. Carrie turned to Kate in the booth.

"When are you going to tell your brothers you're pregnant?" Carrie asked. Kate looked over at her a little surprised by the question. "Honestly, Kate, I've had three kids. You think I'm not going to notice?"

"I only just told mom and dad, I'll tell the boys soon," Kate said with a smile.

"This isn't the reason for this marriage is it?" Carrie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kate was a little peeved by the comment; it was the second time this comment had come up. "No, actually he proposed almost a year ago and I'm only 2 months pregnant," Kate said a little tense.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you," Carrie said. "A year really?"

"Yeah, I think he proposed before he was really ready to go through with it and…"

"Why would he propose then?"

"It was mostly an accident," Kate said with a smile.

"An accident?"

"Yes a stressful situation and he was thinking about his own life a lot and it sort of slipped out."

"How does something like that 'slip out'?"

"You have to understand Jethro first. He was insecure about a lot of things. He has been married three times, all ending in disaster. He was afraid if he took the next step with me it would fall apart on him."

"What makes you confident it won't?"

"It's different this time."

"Different how?"

"I don't know but I've noticed him change the more we are together. Plus first thing is he lets me in on his secrets."

"I don't know, Kate, he seems a little old…"

"I don't care if you disapprove, Carrie," Kate said in a stern voice. She looked at her sister-in-law for a moment before returning her gaze to the ones on the dance floor, laughing and tripping over each other. Abby was up on a table now dancing. Kate smiled.

"I didn't say I disapprove, Kate, I just don't want you rushing into something with him because everyone thinks you should settle down."

"If you knew the story, Carrie, you wouldn't think we were rushing in. We've known each other for over four years now and have been a couple for over two. We work together. I think I'm pretty secure in my decision."

"Ok," she said relenting. "As long as you're happy."

"I never asked Josh if he was sure fifteen years ago," Kate shot out with a fake smile. Carrie took the hint and nodded. She looked away. Kate tried to enjoy the rest of the evening and with Abby and her bubbly attitude it wasn't that difficult.

It was late when they returned to Syracuse. Kate had broken down later in the night and shared a few dances with Abby in the bar. Abby was toasted and Kate did it simply to placate her for a while.

Once back they made sure everyone got to where they had to go and got their safely. Kate went up stairs and found Gibbs in the bed seemingly asleep. She smiled and simply watched him for a while before she changed clothes and climbed in beside him. He reached out for her as soon as she hit the mattress and she smiled.

"Have a good time?" he whispered softly as he opened his eyes. Kate smiled and leaned in closer to him.

"Yes, except my sister-in-law was pesky."

"Pesky how?"

"Just making sure I don't rush into marrying you because of pressure from my mother to settle down and have kids. She also wants to know when I'm going to tell my brothers you got me knocked up," Kate said with a smile. Gibbs eyed her and then shook his head.

"Not her business," Gibbs said leaning in closer to Kate. "As long as you're happy, that's what matters."

"I couldn't be happier," She said giving him a kiss. Gibbs smiled and closed his eyes.

"Think I should worry when you tell your brothers?" Gibbs asked with a smile. Kate punched him in the chest. "Ow," he said with a chuckle.

"No you shouldn't worry. I guess maybe they are just weary since I didn't share my relationship with them from the start. I didn't phone home as soon as you kissed me and tell everyone in Syracuse that I had a boyfriend."

"You know, Kate, they are just looking out for you."

"I know, but I can look out for myself."

"Sometimes, it's nice to have backup," Gibbs said softly as he leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. She smiled and nodded.

"She says you're too old for me," Kate said with a smile. Gibbs eyebrows rose in an arch and then narrowed.

"I'm no that old," he said defensively. "I'm not considerably older than thirty seven."

Kate couldn't help but laugh at him. He smiled and pulled her close to him and she rested her cheek on his shoulder. She sighed and then closed her eyes.

"I don't think you're old," she whispered. Gibbs smiled.

TBC…


	14. Making a New Friend

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: Alright, here is the next chapter! Sorry, kinda short, but it works. Anyway hope you enjoy it. dark rolling sea.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Making a New Friend**

"Tell me about what your mother said," Gibbs said softly as Kate seemed to have settled into him. She shifted on the bed pulling her head from his shoulder and putting it at an angle she could look at him.

"What?" Kate asked slightly confused.

"Earlier. She worked you up. My guess is it's about Abby," Gibbs said reaching out and running his thumb down Kate's cheek.

"It's nothing important," Kate mumbled throwing her head back against the pillow, flopping onto her back. Gibbs sat up and leaned over her. He gave her his interrogator face. Kate narrowed her eyes at him.

"Talk to me," Gibbs whispered.

Kate was still staring up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. She felt the pressure building in her chest and the tears stinging at her eyes. She had promised herself she wouldn't do this, she wouldn't let her mother do this. Gibbs noticed the change and relaxed next to her, leaning heavily on his elbow.

"Hey," he said gently and he reached over with his free arm and laid it across her waist. She looked at him and bit her upper lip fighting the urge to give up and cry. "It's ok, everything will be fine."

"She's always like this. Everything I do she has to butt in and say I'm doing it wrong."

"You're not doing anything wrong," he said and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes and shook her head after he leaned back.

"She is impossible to please."

"It doesn't matter, Kate, what matters is that you're happy with your choices."

"I'm very happy," she said with a smile as she turned on her side to face him. He grinned in return. She leaned in and kissed him, then flopped back onto the bed.

"That makes two of us. Now, just relax. Abby is your maid of honor, your choice. Your mother will be ok with it, just giver her time," Gibbs said softly. Kate was immediately suspicious and she didn't know why. She narrowed her eyes and turned her head to face him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You read too much into things," Gibbs said leaning over her again. He had a grin on his face and Kate put her hand up to his chest. She gripped his shirt and stared at him.

"No I don't. What did you mean by that?"

"Relax, Kate," he said settling back on the other side of the bed. Kate had rolled with him still gripping his shirt. She studied his face a moment. "It's late, get some sleep."

"Jethro," she said.

"Get some sleep, Kate, no sense worrying over something you have no control over," he said closing his eyes. Kate gave in and settled into the other side of the bed. Gibbs smiled to himself.

When Gibbs woke it was already seven Indiana time. He had slept in. It was then he noticed that not all the weight and heat on his side was coming from Kate. He glanced down, curled up between them was the cat. It looked up at him when it sensed the movement and momentarily laid its ears back, while the hair on its back bristled. The cat seemed to contemplate him for a moment before it relaxed and tucked its head under its paws.

Gibbs was slightly amused by the cat's reaction. He watched the feline for a minute as it rolled onto its back and stretched its paws as far away from its body as it could. He reached down and stroked the cat's stomach and felt it start to purr.

"He decided he likes you," Kate whispered as she also reached over and rubbed the cat's head.

"Weird way of showing it," Gibbs replied attention still on the cat.

"Blukie is a weird cat; the momma cat had a little trouble with the kittens that batch. My mom actually pulled the first four out. They all came backwards, tails first. We thought she was done so we all went to bed; it had been about eight hours of labor. Came back the next morning to check on her, she's now got five kittens instead of four. I think he was just in there too long and got his wires a little mixed up."

"Rough start," Gibbs said with a smile.

"Just makes for an eccentric cat."

Gibbs nodded and continued to pet the cat. He was purring loudly now, something Gibbs had yet to hear it do. Kate looked at the clock and groaned. She didn't know why she was already awake, especially after the late night.

It was then her cell phone started to ring on the dresser. She rolled over and this caused the cat to snuggle closer into Gibbs. He watched the cat with great curiosity. Kate grabbed the phone and checked the screen.

"Who is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby," Kate said slightly confused. She flipped the phone open. "What's up Abbs?"

"Just checking if you're awake. I'm awake, thought I'd see if you were awake."

"Slow down, Abbs, you already have a Caf-pow?"

"They don't sell that here, I made Tim check, but I've already had a caffeine fix yeah. Tim is up too. What are you guys doing?"

"We were cuddling with the cat," Kate said as her lips curled into a smile. Gibbs looked up.

"Oh, we disturbed you! I'm sorry, Kate!"

"Don't be, Abby, you have something in mind?"

"I just hate being stuck in a motel," Abby said with a small whine.

"Abby, do you want to come over here?"

"I thought you'd never ask! We'll be right over."

The line was dead and Kate closed the phone and tossed it on the dresser. Gibbs watched her look at it a moment before she started to laugh. He sat up, and the cat crawled further into his lap.

"What was that about?" Gibbs asked, sliding the cat slightly to be more comfortable.

"Abby was bored."

"That could be disastrous."

"I think it's been a long time since she's been in a setting like this."

Gibbs only nodded. Kate went to get dressed and Gibbs sat with the cat a while longer. When Kate came back she couldn't help but smile at the image. Gibbs looked up at her and glared.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"I think you made a new friend," Kate said softly and then sat down on the edge of the bed. Blukie was rubbing his head along Gibbs' hand. Gibbs nodded and slid the cat off his lap so he could go get dressed. When he was done Kate was already out of the room. He left the door open enough for the cat since he was still curled up in the blankets on the bed.

Gibbs wasn't down stairs very long when he heard a soft thumping coming down the stairs. He sat down on the couch and looked back. Blukie was waddling across the floor towards him. The cat then sat back on its haunches and thought for a while before launching itself into the air. It hit Gibbs lap with a thud.

Blukie then curled into a neat ball on Gibbs' lap and started to purr again. He rubbed his head along Gibbs' arm. Kate walked into the living room and smiled at him again. He ignored her. He continued to pet the cat absently with his right hand. Kate sat down next to him.

"Maybe we should get one of those," Kate said putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her then down at the cat.

"Maybe," Gibbs said.

"I never imagined you for a cat guy," Kate said a smile playing at her lips. Gibbs simply shrugged his shoulders and watched the cat. They sat with Blukie waiting for McGee and Abby to show up.

TBC…

* * *

**AN: Ok so Blukie wouldn't leave me alone today which is why he is in the story. He was always one step away from me or in my lap. **


	15. Good Boy

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: Here we go again another wonderful chapter in this exciting story (or at least I hope you find it exciting). This one was a lot of fun to write I hope you enjoy it too! dark rolling sea

* * *

Chapter 15: Good Boy **

Gibbs lifted the cat from his lap when he heard the crunching of tires on gravel. He put Blukie gently on the couch and walked to the door. It was Abby and McGee, Abby was driving this time.

He went out on the porch and greeted them; Kate was coming out behind him when McGee saw the large white beast pacing the fence by the horses. He sidestepped a little and put Abby between him and the animal. Abby gave him a sideways glance not knowing why he was moving and he gave her a weak smile.

Gibbs saw the move too and looked out of the corner of his eye spotting what McGee was hiding from. Gibbs smiled. Abby was babbling already about what they could do while they waited for the rest of the group to arrive. They were expecting Tony, Ducky and Donovan today.

Gibbs shook his head and laughed at her bubbling over energy and then walked down off the porch leaving the other three to discuss their plans. He was walking out towards the dog when Kate's dad stepped from the barn.

"Morning, Jethro," he said with a nod.

"Morning, Doug," Gibbs replied, his attention still on the dog. It was not the same one that had barreled into him that night on the porch. This dog was much larger, more filled out, and defiantly older.

"Admiring my boy out there?" Doug asked with a smile. Gibbs looked at him and nodded. He didn't say anything as his attention drifted back towards the dog. "He's eight years old now. Cranky ol' boy at that. Very protective of the barn and the horses. Doesn't come up much by the house anymore, too much traffic for him."

"Not a people animal?"

"Not much. He's picky 'bout who gets to touch him."

"That a warning?" Gibbs asked looking back at Doug with his eyebrow cocked. Doug studied Gibbs a moment before chuckling.

"Take it how you want, he bites you, don't come to me," Doug said and then walked off towards the house. Gibbs smiled at the comment and studied the dog. He saw this as a challenge and he didn't know why. The dog sensed Gibbs fascination and lifted his head up. He had stopped pacing. The dog sniffed the air a moment before dropping his head low and staring at Gibbs.

Gibbs maintained eye contact with the beast and wondered what the dog was thinking. He didn't back down and neither did the dog. Gibbs took a few steps closer to the fence line before stopping and waiting for the dog's reaction.

The dog dropped his center of weight and was crouching a little in his posture. There was no noise from the dog as of yet. Gibbs took a few more steps and he saw the dog process the amount of threat Gibbs poised to him. Gibbs stopped again and locked eyes with the animal. There was something about the big old dog that grabbed Gibbs' attention.

Kate had finally looked up to find Gibbs at this point and stiffened when she saw him approaching Bear. That dog was difficult at best around people and she worried about Gibbs being bit. She saw her father coming towards her and he seemed to pick up on her concern.

"I warned him 'bout Bear, Sissy, he gets bit, it's his own fault," Doug said as he passed his daughter and entered the house, after nodding to both Abby and McGee.

"What's he mean?" McGee asked the worry working its way into his voice. Kate glanced at him.

"Bear doesn't like people," Kate said softly.

"Well neither does Gibbs so they should get along," Abby said with a smile. Kate gave a weak one in return then continued to focus on Gibbs.

Gibbs had taken a few more steps and now was very close to the dog as it crouched even further. It was very low to the ground now with its eyes trained on Gibbs. Gibbs made sure to move slowly, as he reached out. He offered a hand for the dog to smell. Gibbs continued to maintain eye contact with the animal as it contemplated its move.

Finally the dog showed a little bit of teeth to Gibbs and it made Gibbs halt his progress towards the dog. He didn't retract his hand though, leaving it extended for the dog to make a decision. Gibbs could see the dog processing the options and waited. Finally the dog cocked his head sideways, and lifted some of his weight up.

Bear reached out and slowly sniffed Gibbs' outstretched hand. He tentively licked at the fingers then pulled back. There was no sound from the dog, but he came out of the crouch then sat down. Gibbs took the two remaining steps and dropped his hand gently on top of the dog's head. The dog nudged his hand softly then dropped his head slightly. Gibbs patted the dog.

"Good boy, Bear," he said gently. The dog then pulled his head back and slowly turned back towards the barn. He paused once and looked back at Gibbs before he slowly disappeared through the barn doors.

Kate let out the breath she was holding when Gibbs turned and she didn't see any blood. Abby had a smile plastered on her face and McGee was still keeping Abby between him and the beast.

Gibbs walked up to the rest on the porch and received a look from Kate. He stopped and crossed his hands over his chest in a defensive manner.

"What?"

"What were you doing?" she asked sternly.

"Making friends with the dog," Gibbs said with a shrug. "Nice guy."

"He bites, Jethro," she said a little exasperated.

"Maybe some people, but not me," Gibbs said confidently.

Abby broke the tension when she bounded up the stairs and took Kate by the shoulders and directed her into the house. McGee stared at Gibbs. Gibbs gave him a look that made him duck his head and follow Abby. Gibbs shook his head and followed the rest into the house.

Tony was driving somewhere in the state of Indiana but he didn't know where. His flight had come in late, and his rental car registration he had done online had been screwed up. After working that out with the attendant he finally got on the road three hours later than he was supposed to. He had called Kate to let her know he would be late but now he wasn't sure he knew where he was going.

He checked his map again and again but couldn't seem to locate Syracuse on it. He was sitting in the parking lot of a gas station trying to figure out how much further it would be. From the directions he had he thought he should have been there by now. He wasn't about to go in and ask for directions though, because that would be an admission of being lost. He wasn't lost, just sidetracked.

Finally after studying the map for a while longer he pulled his cell phone out. He dialed Kate and waited. He was looking at the map when she picked up.

"Kate," she said cheerfully into the phone.

"Hey, Kate, it's Tony!" he said.

"Tony, where are you we expected you already," Kate replied.

"Just a question, Kate."

"What, Tony, where are you?"

"How far are you from the city of," he paused as he looked up to the sign out on the roadway, "Kokomo?"

"Kokomo? Tony are you by Kokomo? No wonder you're not here yet! That's almost two hours south of here!"

"Oops," Tony said as he dropped the maps in the passenger seat and rubbed his face. "So how do I get to you?"

"Tony, you are seriously down by Kokomo."

"That's what the sign says, Kate. How am I supposed to know where I am? I've never driven in the state of Indiana! And by the way, this state is really boring."

"Thanks, Tony, how can you go the wrong way for two hours?"

"Don't yell at me," Tony said defensively.

"Ok ok. First you need to find 31. That will bring you back north. Once you are on 31 you'll look for east 24. Towards Peru and Ft. Wayne. After that take hi-way 15 until you come to 6. Take a right onto 6 and take that until you get to…"

"Ok, slow down, Kate, I can't write that fast. I got find 31."

"Tony!"

"What?"

"Ok, after getting on north 31…you got that?"

"Come on, Kate!"

"Look for east 24…sign should say Peru and Ft. Wayne…then look for hi-way 15. Take that north…then take a right onto 6…once on 6 you look for county road 29. That will take you into town. You have directions once in town to find the hotel?"

"Yes," he said exasperated.

"Well you had directions to my house too, Tony, and you ended up two hours south."

"It was a minor snafu, Kate."

They ended their conversation and Kate looked at Gibbs. He had a smile on his face. Abby and McGee were trying not to flat out laugh, and both had it to a snicker. Kate shook her head and shoved her phone into her pants pocket.

"That makes up for you getting lost, Tim, I won't make fun of you anymore," Abby said giving McGee a hug. McGee smiled, nodding his appreciation. Gibbs was laughing now.

They were standing there when they heard gravel crunch again. They looked up to see Ducky's vintage Morgan pull into the driveway. Gibbs smiled and walked down the steps. Abby looked at Kate.

"Ducky drove out here?" she asked a little shocked.

"Said he wanted to experience the country side," Kate said with a shrug.

Gibbs was already at the car as Ducky was getting out and they greeted each other. Kate's dad had come out on the porch after hearing the car pull in and Bear bark his warning.

"Nice car," Doug said softly. Kate smiled and nodded. He looked at her and shook his head. "He drive that out from Washington?"

"Yeah," Kate said with a smile.

"Brave man," he replied.

"No, just ducky," Abby said with a smile. Doug eyed her a moment not sure how to take the comment then nodded and walked down the stairs and towards the car. He wanted a closer look.

The next two hours were spent chatting as Ducky, longwindedly, told them of his trip from Washington to Indiana. He said it took him a little over twelve hours to drive the distance. Doug commented he must have made frequent stops and Ducky reminded him at his age it was a necessity.

Finally Tony showed up about three hours after he had called Kate. He had a hurt look on his face when he got out of the rental car. Jeb, Kylie, Ann, and the boys were in the other car which Tony had followed.

"Don't start," Tony said as he got out of the car and saw everyone staring at him.

"Wasn't going to say a word," Gibbs said with a smile. Tony gave him a forced smile and then walked towards Kate giving her a hug. They all walked towards the house, with Tony and Gibbs hanging back. The rest were in the house when Tony stopped and looked at Gibbs.

"Seriously, Boss, no joking on this one ok?" Tony said.

"I'll consider it, DiNozzo."

"Boss, come on," he said whining a bit. It was then that he felt something very large hit the back of his legs. He yelped in surprise and tumbled forward catching himself before he sprawled face first onto the ground. Tony whirled around quickly and flinched when the gigantic white beast bounced from side to side in front of him.

"What the hell is that, Boss?" he said quickly.

"That would be, Beau. He's a little undisciplined, but he's just a year so I cut him some slack."

"That's a dog?"

"That's a dog."

"Shit."

It was then that they heard the low growling coming from just off the side of the porch. Tony stopped freezing in place as Gibbs slowed his pace and gazed over towards the noise. He smiled when he saw Bear standing at the side of the steps growling towards Tony.

"What the hell is that?" Tony whispered.

"That is Bear. He's the older dog, very disciplined."

"He going to bite me?"

"He might. Kate says he bites."

"Shit," Tony said softly then hurriedly scrambled for the steps. The dog crouched and growled but he didn't lunge and Tony made it safely up the steps in through the door. Gibbs grinned as he watched the younger man sprint for safety. Gibbs reached the steps and the dog stopped growling and sat down.

"Good boy," Gibbs said with a pat to his head. The dog turned and went back to the barn, while Gibbs made his way inside.

TBC…


	16. A Night for the Team

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: Here is another chapter in this great saga...ok so maybe not a saga, but it's sure fun right? This one wrote itself tonight so I hope you're pleased with it. enjoy! dark rolling sea.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: A Night for the Team**

They gathered in the living room, the noise overwhelming, as everyone was talking to someone else. Kate's dad shook his head as he headed into the kitchen and Kathy came out to see what the commotion was about. Kate smiled.

"Mom, I'd like to introduce you to a few people," Kate said, bringing silence with her. Kathy smiled and walked up to the group. "This is Tony," Kate said pointing towards DiNozzo, who stepped forward, extending his hand with a broad smile.

"Nice to meet you," Tony said cheerfully. Kathy smiled, shook his hand, and then looked at Kate.

"And this is Ducky," Kate said pointing to the older man as he removed his hat and stooped for Kathy.

"It is an honor," Ducky said as he stood. Kathy's smiled broadened and she nodded to Ducky.

Ann grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her aside as Kathy began to mingle with the newest arrivals. Gibbs watched, as the noise level spiked once again as the group resumed their chattering.

"Kate, we should treat your mother, she's cooked so much this week," Ann said in a hushed tone. Kate's lips curled upwards in a grin as she nodded.

"Cook in or take out?" Kate asked quietly.

"Is there a good restaurant around?"

"Nothing fancy, unless we drive a bit. But remember there is my family coming in too."

"We can cook; we'll go to the store and get what we need then make a meal. I can get Kylie to help me, no need for you to."

"But, Ann," Kate said in a mild protest.

"No, Kate, on us, it's your week," Ann said brimming from ear to ear with a smile. "How many should we expect tonight?"

"She's probably already started for tonight, maybe best to do dinner for tomorrow after we get back from the farm," Kate said glancing at her watch.

"Ok, that gives me more time to prepare. How many are there going to be tomorrow?"

"Well, it's all of us, so that's ten. Plus R. J. will be in tonight, eleven. Now with my family, all four brothers and their families are planning on being here Thursday night I think. So that's twenty three more, and then my parents are two more. That makes thirty six oh and Grandpa seems to pop up around dinner time as well. I think my cousin Meg is coming in for the weekend tomorrow as well."

"Thirty eight then?"

"Wow that's a lot of people, I wonder where we'll put everyone," Kate said looking around.

"We can do outside. Like earlier. I'll get grill foods, and Jeb and Tony can cook things up while Kylie and I make some stuff in the kitchen," Ann said confidently. "It'll be fine, just make sure your mom doesn't start supper tomorrow."

Kate smiled as she nodded. "Thanks so much, Ann, you really don't have too."

"My pleasure, Kate," she said as she rejoined the group. Gibbs walked over to Kate and cocked his head to the side.

"What?" Kate asked him as he reached an arm around her. She settled into it and leaned against him.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Dinner tomorrow night. Ann's going to cook and she designated Kylie and Jeb too, I don't think they know yet."

Gibbs smiled and kissed Kate on the temple. He let her go and walked away from her leaving her with a smile on her face.

It was almost eight at night when R. J.'s plane landed in Ft. Wayne. He was tired but he knew he had at least another hour and a half before he reached the hotel. He obtained his rental car and packed his bags into the trunk before climbing in.

The ride went smoothly as he turned the radio on to keep his attention. He pulled his directions to the hotel out and studied them as he drove along. He tucked them away once he was satisfied he had them committed to memory.

Ann had taken Jeb and Kylie with the two boys back to the hotel, after a day of sitting around at the Todd residence. Kate's brother and his family had retired to their rooms for the night. Abby and McGee were sitting on the couch, with Tony in the chair off to the side, in the living room. Gibbs and Kate were sharing the smaller sofa while Kathy had brought two chairs in from the kitchen for her and Ducky.

"So this is everyone you work with?" Kathy asked Kate as the group smiled.

"Yeah, Mom, this is the team," Kate said with fondness. Gibbs draped his arm her. Abby grinned at everyone slightly bouncing on the couch.

They continued to talk, mostly about what each one did on the team and then about their pasts, if they were willing to talk. Kathy didn't want to push anyone. She was intrigued at how much they interacted as each one spoke, small verbal jives and jabs here and there. Their banter flowed with ease as they kidded each other about things. It came to a head when Kathy asked how their trips in were. Abby started.

"The trip was great, Kathy. Tim and I had a great flight in from Washington. And I made him drive in from that other town, Ft something? Anyway, and the drive was just gorgeous, you know, no cities to ruin the view out here."

"Yes, there are a lot of cornfields," McGee added with a smile. "But I agree with Abby. We have a great trip in."

Ducky took the opportunity once McGee finished to let them know of his two day drive from Washington DC to Indiana. He had stopped over night in Ohio staying in a hotel. His long winded version of the trip had Abby fiddling with her hair and McGee lightly snoozing by the end. Tony was sitting quietly trying to avoid telling his story. Finally Gibbs cut Ducky off and looked at Tony with his lips curling up in a grin.

Tony licked his lips and shook his head. He looked at each face as they returned his stare and finally he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Trip was great," he said with an enthusiastic smile. McGee burst out laughing at this point and Abby grinned at Tony. Gibbs smiled and Kate put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from following McGee. Ducky shook his head with the knowing smile on his lips.

"That so, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Kathy looked at them with a confused expression.

"So going the wrong way for two hours is great?" McGee asked only to be greeted with a flying pillow off the edge of the couch. He caught it just as it hit him. He didn't stop laughing. Gibbs picked up a pillow from the smaller sofa and whipped it at Tony. Tony wasn't expecting anything and it bounced off his head and over the back of the chair.

"Hey," Tony said. Gibbs grinned.

"Oh dear, you poor thing, you drove the wrong way?" Kathy asked leaning forward in her chair.

"He drove to Kokomo, Mom," Kate said with a chuckle. Kathy's lips grew into a smile as she realized what Tony had done. Tony ducked his head.

"It's ok, Tony, you didn't know," Abby said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Abs," Tony said with little enthusiasm.

"Kokomo is quite a ways from here," Kathy said with a smile. Tony looked at her and forced a weak smile.

"Yes, I realized that after I called Kate," Tony said with a sigh.

"What's the matter, DiNozzo, directions weren't simple enough?" Gibbs asked. Tony took a breath and shook his head.

"It was a minor error, going on the wrong road. Like you've never been lost, Boss," Tony said exasperated.

"Me? No, never," Gibbs said confidently. Tony gave him a look.

"Come on, Boss, never?" McGee asked with surprise.

"Marines don't get lost, McGee," Gibbs said with a sigh.

"Got that straight," Doug said as he came down the stairs. Gibbs looked up at him and smiled. Doug leaned down and kissed Kate on the head. Tony sulked in the chair as McGee and Abby just smiled. Kathy looked up at her husband. "Who got lost?"

"He did," everyone said together. Tony threw up his hands and groaned.

"I'm not going to live this down am I?" Tony whined.

"Nope," Gibbs said and tossed the other pillow at him. Tony caught it and whipped it at McGee. It caught him in the head and bounced back towards Tony who reached out and snatched it up again.

"Hey!" McGee said rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"I have to have a reason?" Tony quipped and held the pillow tightly to his chest. Doug shook his head and walked out the front door. Kathy smiled.

"You are a very close knit group," Kathy said quietly as she rose from her seat and headed into the kitchen. Kate removed herself from Gibbs' grasp and followed her. Gibbs watched her go and as his attention was diverted Tony threw the pillow across the room at him. He caught it with his hand before it even came near him, his eyes never leaving Kate. Tony's mouth dropped open.

"DiNozzo, you asking for trouble?" Gibbs said as his head slowly turned to bring Tony into view. Tony shook his head quickly and cringed. Gibbs tucked the pillow behind him and nodded.

Kate caught up with her mom in the kitchen cleaning up some of the mess left by having so many people in the home. Kate started to help her mom who gave her an appreciative smile.

"Mom, about tomorrow night," Kate said as she rinsed a few plates.

"Yes, dear?"

"Don't worry about dinner; my friend is going to take care of it."

"Oh, Kate, she doesn't have too."

"She wants to, and she told me to make sure you don't try to cook. She thinks it's her turn to take care of you."

"But so many people are coming."

"Yeah, we know. She is going to do an outside dinner, grill foods and some stuff from inside."

"Oh, I suppose, but she really doesn't…"

"Mom, it's a done deal," Kate said with a smile. She glanced at the clock and saw it was nearing ten o'clock.

Donovan pulled into the town of Syracuse around quarter till ten. He easily found the motel and went into the office. He registered and got his keys from the manager. He then found his room and started to unload the trunk of the rental car. He looked around and wondered which rooms the others were in. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed Jeb.

"Hey," Jeb said into the line.

"Hey, what room you all in?" Donovan asked.

"You here?"

"Yeah I'm standing outside my room, ahh, 6."

"Hey, I'll be right out hold tight," Jeb said and then the line was dead. Donovan slipped his phone into his pocket then looked around. A few seconds later he saw Jeb come out of a room a few doors down with a grin on his face.

"Hey little man, how's it going?" Donovan asked returning the grin to Jeb.

"Not bad, getting better everyday," he said as they embraced. Donovan nodded.

TBC…


	17. Names

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: Here is another chapter in this whole ordeal. Just a thank you going out to everyone who is reading and double thanks to those who leave reviews. I love to hear from you guys. All right this is a fun chapter again I think...at least I thought so! enjoy. dark rolling sea.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Names**

It was late when the team finally departed from the Todd residence. Kate and Gibbs retired up to the third floor, while Kathy and Doug secured the house for the night. Gibbs was pushing the door shut when a rather large object hurled itself at the door, the resounding thud vibrating up to the knob in Gibbs' hand.

He pulled the door enough to peek out and saw Blukie sitting on his haunches staring up at him. Gibbs smiled and opened the door further as the cat raced through the crack and leaped rather clumsily onto the bed. Kate gave a small laugh at the sight.

Gibbs changed and then took his place on the bed as Kate went into the bathroom. Blukie walked around in a circle on the bed, and then pawed at the covers next to Gibbs. He watched in amusement as the cat frantically pawed and attacked the covers until Gibbs pulled the blanket back and the cat scampered underneath.

"You are truly unique," Gibbs said quietly as he dropped his hand on the lump under the blanket. The cat tucked himself into a rather large ball and was purring softly. Kate came out of the bathroom and looked at the hump in the bed and raised an eyebrow. Gibbs looked up and shrugged.

She pulled the covers back and crawled into the bed. Gibbs scooted closer and the only thing between them was the cat. He draped his hand over her stomach and smiled at her. She stifled a yawn and returned his smile. Gibbs was simply watching her.

"What?" she asked. He hesitated a moment before he spoke.

"We haven't discussed names," Gibbs said softly. Kate eyed him and thought a moment.

"I'm only two months along, Jethro, we have plenty of time," Kate said with a smile closing her eyes. Gibbs leaned in, careful of the cat, and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes.

"So?" Gibbs said with a slight shrug.

"We don't even know if it's a boy or girl," Kate said with a sigh.

"Do we want to know?" Gibbs asked, circling his hand on her stomach. Kate looked at him, wondering how serious he was.

"Do you?"

"I don't know, Kate, kinda like the surprise angle."

"You serious?" Kate asked surprised. Gibbs studied her face a moment, thinking about her reaction.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just see you as more of a…need to know kinda guy," Kate said with a smile. Gibbs nodded before his lips curled into a smile.

"Most of the time, sometimes, surprises are nice," he said leaning closer to her. They both felt the cat shift between them, spreading out a bit more.

"You really think that?"

"I thought we were discussing names?" Gibbs said with a smile. "And yeah I do, but it's up to you, Kate, whatever you want. If you want to know that's fine with me too."

"Ok, what have you got in mind for names?" Kate asked. Gibbs smiled. He looked her over thinking before he replied. "And sorry, but no more Jethros."

Gibbs mocked hurt and rolled onto his back. Kate smiled and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. He leaned back towards her with a grin.

"I didn't pick Jethro for Jeb," Gibbs said with a smirk.

"So what would you pick for a boy?"

"A boy, hmmm," Gibbs said closing his eyes. "I'd say Austin or Lucas."

"Hmmmm," Kate replied thinking over his choices. Gibbs waited patiently with his right hand under the covers petting the cat. "I like Lucas."

"What about you're choices?" Gibbs asked softly.

"For a boy?" she asked, Gibbs nodded. "I've always liked the name Colby."

"Colby," Gibbs said, testing the name. "That's a solid name."

"For a girl, I'd say Devon or Bailey," Kate said closing her eyes and yawning.

"I've always liked the name Jasmine," Gibbs said with a smile. Kate opened her eyes and nodded.

"So we have three names for each sex," Kate said softly. Gibbs nodded as Kate closed her eyes again. "That enough for tonight?"

Gibbs couldn't help but smile. He reached over and gently brushed her hair behind her ear. "Yes," he said leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. She simply nodded, her eyes staying closed. Gibbs leaned over and shut the lights off.

Kate woke early and blinked a few times. Gibbs was still asleep, which surprised her. She never woke before he did. She looked at the clock and nudged him. She then felt something move under the covers. She felt fur slink along her leg and shook her head.

Gibbs opened his eyes slowly and looked at Kate. She smiled as she got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Gibbs watched her for a moment, wondering why she woke him up.

"Farm today," she said simply as she closed the door. Gibbs groaned internally and sat up in the bed. Shortly after a large head popped out from under the covers and looked at him. Gibbs dropped his hand on the head and scratched it.

"Morning, Blukie," Gibbs said with a smile. The cat crawled out from under the covers and curled up in Gibbs' lap. Gibbs stroked the cat's back. He noticed that near the tail head the cat would start licking when touched.

Kate came out of the bathroom and looked at Gibbs still in the bed, petting the cat. She frowned as she tucked an old long sleeve shirt into her jeans. Gibbs watched, but made no move to get up.

"Jethro, you promised Hunter," Kate said sternly.

"Why can't you take him? I'll be ok here with your folks," Gibbs said with a shrug.

"No, I want you to meet my Uncle Jules and Aunt Patty," Kate said.

"But I'll meet them at the wedding, Kate," Gibbs said.

"Jethro, get up and take Hunter to the farm. It won't kill you. Besides when was the last time you were on a working dairy farm?"

"Never," Gibbs said with a shrug.

"Then this is your chance to see it all work. It's only a little more than an hour from here. We can go spend some time, help him start milking around 3 and then come back for dinner."

"With everyone."

"No, not everyone is coming tonight, we figured almost 40 people though. Tomorrow night is the large family dinner."

"Which will be everyone?"

"More than likely. Mom invited everyone. But some aren't coming in until the wedding Saturday."

"Right," Gibbs said with a sigh getting up and heading for the bathroom. They were going down the stairs when Kyler and Renee came around the corner. Kyler looked up and smiled at Gibbs.

"Where ya goin' Aunt Kate?" Kyler asked.

"To see Uncle Jules," Kate said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Can we come?" Renee asked, the excitement brightening up her eyes. Kate smiled and looked up at Gibbs.

"We have two empty seats in the car," she said patting Gibbs arm. Gibbs smiled and nodded. The two kids cheered and Kate had them go up and talk to her brother to make sure it was ok for them to go.

It was half an hour later when they pulled in to the hotel lot and knocked on Jeb and Kylie's room. Kyler and Renee waited in the car. Hunter opened the door with a grin.

"Going to the farm?" Hunter asked bouncing on his feet.

"Yep," Gibbs said with a sigh. Hunter let out a little squeal as he turned into the room. They made arrangements to take Hunter for the day and were loading the car when Abby came out her door.

"Hey!" she shouted waving frantically towards them. Kate looked up and smiled. Gibbs slid into the front passenger seat and instructed the three children in the back seat to buckle up. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To my uncle's house, Abs," Kate said with a smile.

"Oh," Abby said looking down. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You can hang with McGee, Tony, and Jeb," Gibbs said leaning out the window. Abby gave him a pouty look. Tony walked out of his room then, yawning and stretching.

"We'll be back in a couple hours, Abs, I promise," Kate said leaning on the front door.

"Back from where?" Tony asked leaning against the support of the awning.

"From the farm, Tony," Kate said.

"Kaaate! You're going to a farm without me?" Abby whined, bouncing up to the car and standing in front of it.

"I didn't know you would want to go," Kate said. Gibbs let out a sigh, drawing Kate's attention. The kids were starting to get restless in the back seat.

"Kate, let's go," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs!" Abby whined.

"What, Abs?" he said leaning out the window again. She looked at the ground.

"I want to go," Abby said pathetically. Gibbs rubbed his face. Kyler was smiling in the back seat.

"Hey I think I'd like to go too," Tony said scratching his head. Gibbs looked up at him stunned. Kate gave him a quizzical look. "What?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine," Kate said looking into the car. "We don't have room, so someone else has to drive."

"I'll drive!" Abby said raising her hand. Her smile extended across her entire face. Tony's mouth dropped.

"Why do you get to drive?" Tony said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Cute, Tony," Abby said. "But no way are you driving."

"Why not!" he said a little hurt.

"Kokomo?" Kate asked. Tony shot her a nasty look. Gibbs smiled in the front seat while Abby continued to grin.

"I'd be following Kate," Tony mumbled.

"No deal, DiNozzo, get in with Abby or stay here," Gibbs said tapping his fingers on the outside of the door panel. Tony thought a moment before nodding and walking sullenly to Abby's car. Abby bounced up and down a moment before she ran back into the room, yelled at McGee she would be gone for a while, and grabbed the keys.

They were finally on the road. Gibbs looked over at Kate. She glanced at him briefly before returning her full attention to the road. The kids were talking in the backseat and Gibbs glanced back at them before turning back to Kate.

"What was all that?" he asked with a smile.

"I have no idea," Kate said laughing lightly.

"Who would have thought those two," Gibbs was saying.

"Should be interesting," Kate said while continuing to drive.

TBC…

* * *

**AN: Next chapter...the farm experience.**


	18. Fun on the Farm

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: I really hope you enjoy this chapter because it is well...rather long. Yes it took off. But here we go the trip to the farm, learning to milk, and other fun facts. Enjoy. dark rolling sea.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Fun on the Farm**

It was just after one in the afternoon when they arrived at the farm. Kyler and Renee were out of the car as soon as it stopped with Kate yelling after them to be careful. Gibbs stood with Hunter in front of him, gripping the boy's shoulders lightly. Kate smiled.

Abby got out of the car and had a smile from ear to ear on her face as she looked around. Tony got out and made a face. Kate looked at him and shrugged. Tony walked up beside Gibbs and stood looking at the various buildings.

"What's that smell?" Tony asked. Kate smiled and shook her head.

"It's a farm, Tony, that is manure."

"Manure?"

Gibbs reached over and smacked him on the back of the head. Tony closed his eyes and tilted his head a little before smiling. Kate led the way to the house. Kyler and Renee were already inside when they opened the door.

"Kate!" an older woman said with a warm smile. She walked over to Kate and embraced her. Kate returned the gesture before stepping back.

"Aunt Patty, I'd like you to meet, Jethro, his grandson Hunter, and then Tony and Abby," Kate said pointing to each respectfully. The woman gave a smile to each.

"Welcome to the farm," she said cheerfully. It was then that a man entered in from the back entrance and smiled when he saw Kate. They went through introductions again.

"Welcome home, Kate, been awhile. Becca should be around outside somewhere," Jules said with a smile.

"Well, Hunter here would like to see how the farm works, maybe help milk?" Kate said.

"Good, I'm going to start the parlor up in about two hours, so you can cruise around the cows and the younger stock until then," Jules replied as he grabbed a glass of milk before downing it and heading back outside.

Kate rounded up the three kids and asked Abby and Tony if they wanted to join them out by the younger stock on the farm. Abby was enthusiastic and stood with the three children. Tony was a little skeptical but agreed anyway, and Gibbs sighed, as Kate forced him out the door.

They made their way to a smaller barn with only three walls. The wall on the front of the building was actually a doorway, Gibbs noticed as they circled around to the open wall. The back wall had an opening in it that at one time looked like it could be closed off.

There were individual pens lining the left wall as well as the middle of the barn, with a walking aisle between them. On the other side of the middle pens there were two larger pens each with about five animals in them.

Hunter smiled as he saw the babies in the individual pens. Abby grinned as she walked up to the first one. Kyler and Renee made their way outside around the barn and out of sight.

"Look!" Abby said excitedly. She was reaching into the pen and the calf smelled her arms.

"That's nice, Abs," Tony said with little interest. He was standing in the middle aisle with his back to a pen. He suddenly felt his shirt tugged from behind and he stumbled backwards a step before regaining his balance. "HEY!" he shouted.

Everyone looked up at him as he whirled around towards the culprit. It was a tiny calf that had taken a chunk of his shirt into its mouth and started chewing on it. Tony tugged his shirt from the calf and groaned.

"Look! It's all…soggy now," Tony said with a slight whine. Gibbs smiled and shook his head. Abby giggled before turning back to the pen she was standing in front of. She stuck her fingers out for the calf to smell and instead it started to suck on them.

"Whoa, cool," Abby said. Kate walked over to her and shook her head.

"She thinks she can get milk, Abs," Kate said with as she passed Abby.

Hunter was standing at the gate of the far pen watching one of the animals. Kate walked up beside him, glancing back at Gibbs, who was standing in the opening of the barn just watching. Hunter had locked eyes with a red one.

"What are those spots on his head?" Hunter asked.

"What spots?" Kate replied.

"The brown spots on either side of that lump," Hunter said pointing towards the head of the animal.

"Oh, that's where they took his horns off and that lump is his pole," Kate said.

"Horns?"

"Yes, most cattle have horns. They do what we call dehorning when they are young."

"Why?"

"So they don't hurt us or each other, specially since this one is a boy."

"So?"

"In cattle when the boys get bigger they can get an attitude and become mean."

"Hey, Kate!" someone said from the back entrance to the barn. Kate turned to see her cousin Becca standing leaning against the gate. She smiled and walked over. They hugged over the fence.

"Becca, been a long time," Kate said softly. Becca scanned the barn.

"Which one?" she asked quietly. Kate laughed and nodded towards Gibbs. Tony was standing far enough away from the calves that he didn't have a repeat as he talked to Abby.

"Good pick," Becca said. "Who's this little guy?"

"That's Hunter. He's Jethro's grandson," Kate replied with a smile.

"He's interested in Masyn there I see."

"Masyn the red bull?"

"Yep. Breeder I'm going to sell here in a couple months."

"Didn't know you guys had red ones now."

"Dad still doesn't. He's still got the blackies in the barn. I crossed over, got Ayrshires."

Hunter reached through the gate rails and held his hand still. Masyn watched him a moment before he gingerly stuck his nose out a little further and sniffed the air. He pulled back, but Hunter remained with his hand outstretched. Masyn took a step closer and repeated the sniffing gesture. Hunter remained still. Masyn took a third step and reached with his nose and gently touched Hunter's hand. He then pulled back and snorted softly. Hunter smiled.

Masyn shook his head then stepped up to the fence. He licked Hunter's hand. Hunter giggled and then reached out and touched the animal on the head. Masyn leaned into his hand and rubbed against it.

"Looks like he knows how to make friends," Becca said with a smile. It was then that Tony walked up beside Kate and smiled at Becca. He put his foot down and it slipped to the side before he regained his balance. He looked down to see what he stepped in.

"Kate?" Tony asked slowly.

"Yes, Tony?" Kate asked. Becca had already looked down and had a smile crossing her face.

"What's that?" Tony asked pointing to what he had stepped in.

"Umm, Tony, you really should watch where you step out here," Kate said stifling a laugh. Tony groaned and looked skyward, throwing his hands up in defeat. He forcefully smiled at Becca, glared at Kate, and then turned and walked from the barn into the yard.

"I'll be out here if you need me," Tony grumbled as he passed Gibbs. Gibbs simply shrugged and moved slowly through the barn towards Kate. He came up beside her, avoiding what Tony had already stepped in, and smiled softly. He looked over and Hunter who was still petting Masyn.

"Hi," Becca said extending her hand. "I'm Becca, Kate's cousin."

"Jethro, soon to be cousin-in-law," Gibbs said grasping her hand tightly before letting go. She smiled at his comment.

They spent another hour with Becca telling them all about the animals in the barn and then the yearlings in the lots around the barn. She even took them out into the dry lot and told them each cow's name that was in the pen.

"Was it called a dry lot?" Hunter asked as he petted a large red and white speckled one named Galaxi.

"Because all the girls in here are pregnant and going to have a baby with in the next sixty days. Therefore they are no longer producing milk. We call them dry cows," Becca explained.

"Why don't they make milk?" Hunter asked as Galaxi rubber her head along his shoulder when he stopped petting her. Gibbs stepped a little closer but Kate grabbed his arm and gave him the 'he's fine' look.

"They are focusing all their attention on keeping the baby healthy. All the nutrients and minerals that would normally go into the milk are going to the baby to make it strong," Becca continued. Hunter nodded and then stepped to the side to avoid Galaxi. She stepped with him. Becca stepped up between them.

"Gali, you need to behave," Becca said softly to the cow. Galaxi snorted and shook her head before turning away from them and standing a few feet away. Becca checked her watch; it was about time for the parlor to start up.

Kyler and Renee were running around. Kyler had found the St. Bernard puppy and was playing with him, while Renee was petting the hoard of cats that had gathered around her. Hunter was watching the two as Abby stood next to Kate and Gibbs. Tony was still off by himself staring at something. They heard the rumble of a tractor and everyone looked in that direction.

"Dad's feeding, he'll start milking in a few minutes then," Becca said with a smile. "I'll leave you with him then, I got work to get done before super."

They walked over towards the milk house and this time Tony followed. Hunter was excited as they walked into the small room, which contained a large metal basin with two ports, a washing machine, and two large bulk tanks, one with a knob on the top that continued to turn making a slight humming noise.

They all turned to look when the door opened behind them and Jules squeezed his way past them. He smiled down at Hunter and ruffled his hair before squatting down to his level.

"You want to learn how to milk?" he asked the boy. Hunter beamed up at him and nodded eagerly. Abby stepped up next to Hunter.

"Me too," she said enthusiastically. Jules stood and smiled.

"Anyone else?" Jules asked looking at the two men.

"I'll watch," Gibbs said with a nod. Tony thought about it.

"Maybe," Tony said hesitantly.

"Oh, don't be grumpy like Gibbs, Tony! Get in there with us. Have some fun," Abby said walking up to him and taking hold of his arm.

"Abs, I have slime on my shirt, sh…manure on my shoes, what more do you want?"

"Come on, Tony! It'll be fun, I promise," Abby said with a smile, leaning her head on his shoulder. Tony only nodded slowly.

"All right tour starts now then," Jules said clapping his hands. "First thing is the sanitizer. Make sure everything is set from this morning, the line is out of the tank and in the basin, the safety switch is on, and the box is set to sanitize. See the dial? Ok, turn it on and flip the switch right here on the bottom over to wash, and…" when he flipped the switch water started rushing into the first port in the large basin.

He then grabbed a coffee cup and walked to a white tub with a pump on the top. "Next you fill this cup up with the sanitizer soap, which kills all the germs that have grown since this morning," he said as he pumped the soap into the cup then dumped it into the basin. "While that's going we need to set the towels out and make sure the dip cups are full."

He led the group through a doorway and into the parlor. It was small, four milkers to a side, and between them a deep pit. The front was wide enough for the cows to walk through but not wider, and a pair of metal steps lead down into the hole. On the other end were a set of cement steps leading back up to a large garage door. There were three white tubs in the pit, two of them having a dip cups clipped to the side.

Jules looked into one and smiled pulling out wash clothes. Hunter, Abby, and Kate went down in the pit with him, but Tony and Gibbs stayed at the top, as it was a bit crowded. Jules started to lay the clothes out flat in four stacks.

"I lay the clothes out like this," Jules began, "and when I get twenty in each stack, I stick them up on the shelves up there. Two on this side and two on that side. That way when I'm cleaning up cows there right there and I don't have to worry about getting clothes." After they had the clothes out and up on the shelves Jules walked up the cement steps and pushed a green button. The garage door went up exposing a large pen.

"Next," Jules continued, "we have to round up the girls into this pen so we can get them down the line. We call where the cows go the line. Anyway, come on out if you want, but watch where you step, gets a little messy in the cow lot."

They opted not to help him round up the cows, since the manure was everywhere in the cow lot, with very few places to step not covered by it. Once Jules had the cows into the holding pen and the gates closed on them he circled back around to the parlor and came in a side door. At that point the milkers had drained.

"Sanitizer is done," Jules told them. "Next we pull the black jetter cups off the milkers," he explained as he went from milker to milker pulling the black covers off the bottoms. Abby and Kate helped him on the other side. "And make sure they are all in the off position. On the top this black knob that turns, make sure it is up and locked on the tabs so it stays up when the system kicks on.

"Then I also have to change the plug on the milk line down there," he said pointing to the front of the pit. He pulled a long plug out and replaced it with a short one. "And change the sleeve here that filters the milk." He walked out of the pit and between Gibbs and Tony. He opened the door and reached through it along the wall and pulled a white sleeve from the box. He then went down and unscrewed the clamp, pulled the used sleeve out and set about replacing it with the clean one.

"Eww, that's kinda gross," Tony said as he started at the used sleeve.

"Catches the heavy stuff that goes through the line," Jules explained as he banged the sleeve back down the pipe and fitted the clamp back in place. After that was completed he reached up. "Lastly we turn this switch to the upright position to turn off the jetter cups and we're ready to go into the milk house."

They followed him up the steps and back into the milk house where he grabbed the line from the wash basin. "Watch your heads," he said as he swung it around and towards the tank. "This goes in the hole here," he said as he removed the rubber stopped and plunged the pipe into the hole. "Then we have to release the safety switch," he said as he flipped a metal stick off a hook. "And turn the chiller on," he said as he flipped a red handle up.

"After all that, we flip the switch on the bottom of the box to milk," he said as he moved the tab to milk. There was a loud thump then a high pitched rumbling came from the door at the back of the room. "And grab our gloves from up here," he said as he pulled down a box of latex gloves. Abby grinned as she pulled her pair on like a pro. Kate slipped hers on and then helped Hunter. Tony took a pair but Gibbs passed. Kate gave him a look and he simply shrugged his shoulders.

He led the group back into the parlor and they could now hear the pulsators clicking in rhythm. He nodded as he listened to them hum. He then looked at his dip cups and noticed that they were both full.

"Right, and now we're ready to start. We have to get four cows on each side then close up the gates," he said as he walked up the stairs and into the holding pen. "In you go, girls," he said as the cows started to move in when he touched them on the rump.

Once he had four on each side he closed the back gates and came back down the stairs. He looked the cows over and motioned for Abby and Hunter to follow him. "These two will be good to learn on. They stand pretty good."

"Stand?" Abby asked.

"Some of the cows don't stand too well," Jules said with a shrug. Abby creased her brow but let it drop.

"Can I do one?" Hunter asked.

"Sure, cept looks like I'm going to have to lift you since you're so short," Jules said with a smile. He reached down and hoisted Hunter up so he could reach. "First thing you need to do is dip her with the pre dip."

"What's that?" Hunter asked. Jules reached over and grabbed the dip cup with the brown liquid in it.

"It's a sanitizer for the cow. Helps clean her up and prevent her from getting sick. Just dip the cup up like this on the teat," Jules said as he showed Hunter. Abby watched over his shoulder. "Get all four."

Hunter slowly dipped all four of the teats on the cow and set the cup aside. "Next we need to strip her."

"What's that mean?" Abby asked with a wicked smile. Jules glanced at her and laughed.

"Strip the teat means to squeeze the first three squirts of milk out. Like this," Jules said as he placed his thumb along one teat and curled two other fingers around and gently squeezed. A stream of milk hit the ground. He moved his fingers so Hunter could try.

"Whoa," Abby said bouncing a little. Hunter reached out and placed his thumb like Jules had and squeezed, but nothing happened. His brow furrowed as he tried again, still nothing.

"It doesn't work," Hunter said softly, his head tilting to the side.

"Try a little bit harder," Jules said. Hunter did and a little bit of milk came out. "See?"

Hunter smiled and did it again, but this time nothing happened. He continued to try and Abby grabbed up the dip and moved to the other cow Jules had said. She dipped like Hunter had and then placed her fingers like Jules had showed. Her first three attempts warranted nothing.

"Look!" Hunter squealed in delight as he made the cow spray milk. Gibbs smiled and shook his head, while Kate stepped closer to Hunter and congratulated him. Tony smiled and took a few steps down into the pit. Abby finally made some milk come out and started to bounce up and down.

"Oh! I did it too!" she said excitedly. Gibbs put his hand to his mouth to stifle the laugh, but the smile was large that crossed his face. "Tony, you have to try this!"

Tony gave her a skeptical look as Abby turned to him and smiled. Kate slid in beside Abby and squeezed two of the other teats, three times each. A prefect flow of milk squirted each time. Gibbs was amazed.

Hunter had managed to move on to another teat and was slowly getting the hang of making milk come out. It didn't work every time for him, but he could get it a couple times. Abby was tugging at Tony's arm pulling him closer and closer to the cow. Kate was laughing at his face.

Finally Abby convinced Tony to try it. He reached out slowly, and placed his thumb on the teat. "Like this?" he asked.

"Yeah, now stop stalling," Kate said punching him lightly in the arm. He made a face at her before turning his attention back to the cow. He squeezed but nothing came out. He frowned.

"Keep trying, Tony!" Abby said with a giggle. Hunter had given up and Jules stripped the rest of that cow out quickly. Tony made a squirt of milk on his forth attempt and he smiled. Abby smacked him on his back. "See!"

"That's kinda cool," Tony said shaking his head. It was then that the cow decided to relieve herself and the manure cascaded down to the ground. When it hit it splattered. Kate and Abby both ducked in time but Tony got splatter on his chin. He stood frozen staring at Kate with a look of horror on his face.

"Tony?" Abby asked as she looked over his shoulder. She saw the splatter on his face and smiled. "Oh that's not good."

"Not good? Not good! Abby I have crap on my face," Tony said through clinched teeth. Jules looked up at Tony then and smiled. Gibbs stepped out the door into the milk house when he realized he wouldn't be able to control his laughter. Kate smiled and held out a towel for him.

"Hazard of the job," Jules said with shrug of the shoulders. He moved in and quickly finished striping the cow. "Once we have her dipped and stripped, we have to clean up the teat. That's what the towels are for," he continued reaching up for a couple towels from the first shelf.

He reached under the first cow and wiped at all four teats before doing the same to the next one. He tossed both towels into one of the empty tubs in the middle. "Once that's done and the cow is clean," he was saying.

"Why you have to do that?" Hunter asked.

"What wipe them?"

"Yeah."

"You don't want the poop going into the milk do you?"

Tony looked at his hands and saw the dark mess on the gloves. He took a deep breath. Abby just nodded and Kate smiled. Hunter nodded that he understood.

"Right, once that's taken care of, you put the milkers on. You want to help with this one, Hunter?"

"Yeah!" Hunter said as Jules whisked him up again.

"All right hold it underneath like this," Jules said showing Hunter how to support the bottom while he put it on. "Then push the black knob down and turn it so the tabs go under the plastic…good job," Jules said as Hunter turned the contraption on. Once the black knob was depressed the milker emitted a hissing noise. "Now each one of those sliver things goes on a teat. There you go, just like that," he said as Hunter slowly put the cups up on the teats.

Abby was already grabbing the next milker and turning it on, flipping it over and holding it by the bottom. She reached under the cow and put the cups up one by one with a smile on her face. Tony just watched standing back a bit. Kate looked for Gibbs but he was still in the milk house, she went up the steps and snuck through the door quickly.

She found him leaning against the outer door with a smile on his face. Kate walked in front of him and waited. He didn't say anything at first.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Great, that was just," he said, but couldn't finish because a laugh started and he couldn't stop it. Kate laughed with him as she glanced back towards the door.

"Tony's got rotten luck," Kate said as she turned back for the parlor. Gibbs nodded.

"I'll be outside," Gibbs said as he stepped out the door. Kate nodded as the she turned her attention back to the others.

Jules had moved swiftly and had the rest of the one side on and was moving along the other side. Abby was watching fascinated as Hunter was completely enraptured in the process. Tony was looking a bit dejected. The first milkers that they had put on were finishing up as Jules turned to them.

"Oh here we go, see how there isn't any more milk coming down on this clear part of the milker?" Jules asked. Both Hunter and Abby nodded. "That means she's done. Just reach under and turn the knob so it releases and pops up, then when the suction quits, drag it off like this. Next is post dip. That's this orange liquid. It closes up the teat and keeps the germs out," Jules explained as he dipped the cow.

"You ever get hurt doing this?" Abby asked. Kate cringed at the memories that floated up.

"Oh yeah, I've had my hand smashed between this here rail," he said patting the front gate, "and a hoof. Hand swelled about three times should have been and the entire thing was black. 'Nother time I got kicked in the face, split my lip open, course I was leaning under her to dip her and she kicked back. Once, see this ledge here?" he asked as he patted the top of the concrete. Abby looked closer and saw a good three or four inch drop on the other side. "Well I had my elbow here on the ledge and my hand down there on the flat. Cow stepped right in the middle of my arm. Bone bent but didn't break. Was weird looking at my arm bending like that though. Been worse too."

Abby stared at him in wonder shaking her head. Hunter was impressed too. "You still get in there and milk them?"

"Yep. Still milk the one that smashed me up too. Her name's Storm. Got her tamed down a bit now, don't even kick much, just stomps around."

"Wicked," Abby said with a smile.

"All right, guys, I think we should let Uncle Jules get his work done. You've seen what happens, I think it's time to head back and see about diner and the family," Kate said. Tony immediately bounded up the stairs but both Abby and Hunter groaned. They grudgingly left the parlor after saying good bye and thank you to Jules.

Kate rounded them to the cars and then found Gibbs and had him head back to the car before capturing Kyler and Renee. She then herded them to the car before circling around and telling her Aunt goodbye. Becca caught her on the way to the car.

"Kate," she called out. Kate stopped and turned. "Your mom invited me to the house tomorrow. I might swing by."

"We're having the rehearsal dinner at the house; you're welcome to swing by. I think mom's having it catered."

"I'll see. If not see you Saturday," she said with a smile.

Kate then got into the car and they were headed back towards Syracuse. Kyler and Renee were talking quietly with Hunter when Kate looked up in the rear view at them.

"Have fun, Buddy?" Kate asked. Hunter looked up and grinned.

"Awesome, Kate, that was great," Hunter said giving her two thumbs up. She smiled.

"And you?" she asked looking over at Gibbs. He smiled as he watched her.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought and DiNozzo provided some good humor," Gibbs said.

"Glad it was better than you thought," she replied.

TBC…

* * *

**AN: Hey gang, just a few things...any names of cows used...real cows. Umm, the 'blackies' I refer to in the story are Holsteins...that's just what I call them because I prefer the pretty red and white ayrshires to the black and white holsteins...anything else? ummm of the injuries that Jules has suffered are real...they happened to me over the years...i think that's it...any other questions, just ask I'll answer the best I can! hope you enjoyed! dark rolling sea.**


	19. Family Get Together

**AN: OMG! AN UPDATE! heehee...sorry guys been like two months or something since I worked on this puppy, but hey here ya go. The other story took over and kidnapped all my other creative forces..ransom was finishing that one first! Ok so now that it's done, enjoy this one. should be more coming soon! dark rolling sea.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Family Get Together**

As they returned from the farm Kate called ahead and told Jeb that they would meet them back at Kate's parent's house for the dinner. Jeb told her that was fine and that Ann had spent the day preparing for the shindig and they were planning on heading over soon anyway. Gibbs was quiet throughout the drive as the three kids laughed and joked in the backseat. He continued to check his rearview mirror to make sure Abby and Tony were still with them.

Finally they arrived at Kate's parent's house and the kids scrambled out of the car and disappeared, Hunter falling in line with Kate's nieces and nephews. Most of Kate's family was already there and Ann had the grill fired up. Jeb and Donovan were standing in front of it tending to the meat. Gibbs walked over to them to supervise.

McGee was sitting at the picnic table talking to Melanie, when he saw Abby and waved her over. Abby joined him and Tony followed her as Kate migrated towards her cousin Megan who was sitting on the ground watching the kids tussle in the yard. She sat down next to her.

"Hey, Kate," Meg said with a smile. Kate smiled in return as she stretched out, leaning back on her hands.

"Hey, Meg," Kate replied watching Hunter interact with the other kids.

"Looks like he fits in," Meg continued.

"I'm glad," Kate replied her gaze traveling to and settling on Gibbs.

She watched as he laughed at his son when the flame got a little out of control and then he took over the grilling. Ann came out and yelled at him making him give the duty back to Jeb. Donovan had a grin on his face through the whole ordeal. Kate glanced at Meg and saw her staring.

"Oh lord," Kate said shaking her head at Gibbs trying to tell Jeb how to grill.

"He's a good father," Meg said with a smile, but her eyes were still on Donovan.

"He's good looking," Kate said nudging her.

"I'm not commenting on your future hus…" Meg started.

"I wasn't talking about Jethro. I can get you a napkin if you like," Kate said chidingly. Meg looked at her with crimped eyebrows. Kate smiled sweetly at her cousin.

"Kate," Meg said warningly.

"What? You're the one staring at him, not me," she said with a laugh. Meg bit at her lip and ducked her head, her cheeks creeping a little red into them.

"Shut up," she said trying to suppress a laugh. Kate punched her lightly in the shoulder before leaning in close.

"He's available, and you're standing next to him for the wedding," Kate said in a whisper. Meg looked at her a moment before slowly shaking her head again, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

"He lives in DC.," Meg said half heartedly.

"Yeah, so do I, just think," Kate said with a broad smile.

Megan gave her a look before shaking her head and shifting her attention elsewhere. Their conversation drifted away from men as they enjoyed the brisk weather waiting for the food to be done. The yard was bustling with noise as Kate's family took up as much space as an army.

Finally the food was ready and everyone found a space and started to eat. Kate looked around and saw Gibbs' family intermingled with her family and she smiled. She felt someone sit down next to her and looked over to see Gibbs, a smile on his face.

"Everyone is commingling," he whispered to her.

"I know," she whispered back.

"Ducky and your grandfather have been telling stories to each other for hours now," Gibbs replied with a laugh.

"That could be interesting to listen to," Kate said thoughtful.

"Well, if you can follow it. They're both telling a story."

"At the same time?"

"Yep, talking to each other like the other is listening," Gibbs said shrugging his shoulders as he took another bite. Kate covered her mouth as she laughed.

"At least they'll be occupied for a while," Kate said as Gibbs nodded with a smile.

Soon the food was eaten and the family was sitting around the multiple picnic tables talking, as Kate and Gibbs made the rounds, making a point to talk to each table. It was getting later when E. J. stood and looked at Josh. Josh nodded and the two stood up and moved towards the basketball court.

"Time for a game," E. J. called over his shoulder. "Josh and Jeb are captains."

Jeb looked up at E. J. with question but he simply shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the center of the court. Josh was already there with basketball in his hands. He looked around at the people milling about at the tables.

"Who's in?" Josh yelled over the dull roar of noise. Tony stood up quickly and moved away from Abby and McGee making his way to the court.

"Round ball, I'm game," Tony said with a smile.

"Go on, Jethro," Kate said quietly, nudging him in the ribs. He looked at her but then got up and moved to the courts.

Soon they had ten people interested in playing a game, one of them being Megan. Josh and Jeb took turns picking teammates. Jeb ended up with Megan, Donovan, Ryan, and Gibbs. Josh's team consisted of E. J., Charlie, Josh Jr., and Tony. They set up to play a five on five full court game.

The rest of the family gathered around the outside of the court, some dragging the picnic tables closer. Abby, McGee, Ann, and Kylie all moved closer and took seats at a table with a couple of Kate's sisters-in-law. Kate sat on the grass with Hunter between her legs.

The game was fast paced and physical back and forth. Neither team had an edge as they worked the court. The score stayed pretty even with one team taking a lead then the other team taking it back. The rest of the people were into the game, each cheering for one side of the other.

Kate grinned as Megan held her own in the game and even bested the guys on occasion. The two of them had been trouble for opposition when they were in high school together. Finally the game was coming to an end as the sun sank in the sky. The game was tied and Josh's team had the ball on the far end of the court.

"Next bucket wins," Doug yelled out from the table. Both teams nod in agreement as the ball starts to move down the court. Josh in-bounded to J. J. who dribbled towards the other half of the court He watched as Jeb's team played man to man defense.

The ball came over the half court line and Megan came up guarding J. J. He went to move to the right but Megan read the move and stepped into his path, he pulled the ball up and spun, bouncing the ball the other way to Charlie, who looked immediately and tossed the ball cross court to E. J. Tony was posting under the basket and E. J. tossed a pass his way but Megan reached out and knocked the ball sideways into Donovan's hands.

Jeb broke up the far side and Donovan flung the ball towards him with force, while Megan sprinted up the near side of the court. Tony and J. J. both sprinted for Jeb trapping him, but he was able to bounce the ball out for Megan who was heading for the net when E. J. came up from behind her. She noticed another body at the three line behind and flipped the ball towards him.

Donovan caught the bounce pass and gently pulled up and put the bull through the net with ease. A smile crossed his face as Megan, Jeb, Gibbs, and Ryan came up to him. The others stood hunched over wondering what went wrong. They all shook hands and the crowd started to dissipate as people started to go home. It was dark now as the smaller party moved into the house.

Kate sat on the couch with Gibbs next to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Donovan sat in the recliner to their right as Kylie and Jeb sat on the smaller couch together. Megan sat down next to Kate, while Ann pulled up a chair from the kitchen. Tony took a seat on the floor and Abby joined him while McGee grabbed another chair from the kitchen.

Their conversation was light and jovial as they shared stories with each other. Megan embarrassed Kate a few times with stories from their childhood while the team shared stories of the last couple years. Soon everyone was starting to call it a night.

Kate had kept an eye on Donovan and Megan throughout the night and knew she would tease her cousin in the morning. It was almost eleven at night when Kate and Gibbs retreated into their room for the night. Gibbs slumped to the bed with a sigh as he felt himself already falling asleep. Kate gently snuggled in next to him and he pressed his forehead into her shoulder while wrapping his arms around her. He let out a contented sigh.

Kate smiled. She was reaching up to turn off the light when they both heard the thump at the door. Gibbs opened his eyes and raised his head enough to peak over the top of Kate. He smiled then looked at her. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Blukie," he said with a smile.

"You got the bond, you open the door," Kate said with a smile. Gibbs groaned but then released his hold on Kate and pushed himself from the bed. He walked around to the door and opened it enough for the tubby cat to waddle through, before closing it again. Blukie jumped up on the bed and settled in next to Kate looking up at Gibbs.

Gibbs lay down again and nestled into Kate as the cat settled between them. Kate watched him for a while as his eyes closed and his breathing started to even out. His eyes fluttered then opened and he looked up at her and smiled.

"You gonna get the light?" he asked leaning in and kissing her gently. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation before pulling back slightly and reaching up flipping the switch down and sending the room into darkness.

It wasn't much longer before Gibbs was sound asleep and Kate was quietly watching him. She couldn't get enough of him. She also couldn't believe that he would be her husband in three days time. With that happy thought she drifted into sleep.

TBC…


	20. Morning Dancing

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: Here you go I managed to get this done while writing that other short story as well as drawing a million (ok not quite but it seems like) pieces of art. I'm so compelled to draw that I'm lucky I got this chapter out, so if it's not great I'm sorry, but i think you'll like it. enough, read, enjoy, review. dark rolling sea.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Morning Dancing**

Gibbs woke early again and slowly removed himself from Kate and Blukie. He went into the bathroom and took a shower, before moving through his morning routine. When he came out he saw Kate sitting up in the bed with her arms crossed over her stomach. She was staring at the bedspread, a distant fog in her eyes. He sat down next to her and leaned into her shoulder.

She looked up at him as she focused, wondering why he nudged her. He stared at her and gave her a smile but she didn't return it. He cocked his head to the side, but Kate slid from the bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Gibbs looked down at Blukie.

"Something's up," he said scratching the cat on the head. Gibbs sat on the bed with his eyes closed waiting for Kate to come out of the bathroom. He heard the shower going for a long time, longer than usual he thought. When it finally shut off the door didn't open. He got up and Blukie followed him off the bed. Gibbs walked up the door and tried the knob, it wouldn't turn. That's funny, he thought, she never locks the door. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Kate?" he asked softly. He received no answer, and after a while he tried again. "Kate, is everything alright?"

He was getting nervous now, wondering if something had happened. All kinds of scenarios floated through his mind, making his stomach knot. He tried the knob again, knowing it was useless but having to try something. He then just leaned his forehead against the door, closing his eyes. He pushed the demons from his mind and licked at his lips.

"Kate?" he asked again after a long pause. He then heard movement on the other side of the door. The popping of the lock made him lift his head from the door but then nothing happened. He waited a moment, but the door remained closed. Finally he reached out and tried the door knob, making it twist in his hand. He pushed gently and the door slowly swung into the bath room. He found Kate standing at the sink, her head downcast, her hair covering her face. He noticed her arms tight with tension as she leaned heavily on them, hands white from gripping the sink holding her body prone.

He went to her and put his arms around her and leaned his head against her shoulder blade. He pulled her to him tightly, feeling the rigidness of her muscles, the tension in her body. He breathed her in and closed his eyes, knowing that this was his forever, his brain scrambling to figure out what had happened.

"What's the matter?" he whispered placing his chin on her shoulder, his lips just barely brushing against her ear. Her eyes were closed but in the mirror Gibbs could see she had been crying.

"Nothing," she said in a low voice, desperately trying to hold it steady. Gibbs didn't buy it, and didn't relent. She tried to remove herself from his grip but he held on to her forcing her to stay with him. He kissed her neck softly moving his lips up to her jaw line, tenderly exploring her skin.

"Please don't start hiding from me now," he said between kisses. She started to relax into his hold and tilted her head to give him more access to her neck, relishing in his lips caressing her skin. She bit at her lip to hold in the fresh tears. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare that's all," Kate said softly as she attempted to slide around in his grasp. He kissed her a few more times, holding her in place before he let her come face to face with him. He saw the fear and anguish on her face. Gibbs leaned his forehead against hers.

"Tell me about it," he said softly as she closed her eyes. Her hands laid limply over his shoulders as his caressed her back gently. He sensed she was trying to form the images in her brain into words, so he waited patiently for her to continue.

Kate's eyes finally opened and he saw the tears there, building as she relived the moments of despair she had experienced while sleeping. He took a deep breath and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"It's ok, everything is ok," he said softly in her ear as he kissed her hair. She pulled back from him, watching his eyes closely. He let her study him.

"It was bad," she said, her eyes squinting slightly as she remembered. "A case had gone terribly wrong, and you were…you were dead, Jethro. Then I…what if we were both dead what would happen?"

Gibbs realized what her dilemma was now. He wrapped his arms around her neck, still standing back from her and stared at her. She saw the love and compassion he had for her and she slowly nodded. He leaned in and kissed her with all he had, telling her he understood. When he broke the kiss off Kate had closed her eyes.

"I know," he said. He had had the same fear ever since she told him she was pregnant.

"I was thinking," Kate said opening her eyes, as her left hand wandered idly over his chest, the right still clinging to his neck. Gibbs waited her out, not wanting to stop whatever she wanted to say. "Maybe I should…move to another team or…I know you've been pulling strings to keep us together…but maybe…"

"If you think it's best," Gibbs said. Kate looked at him and pursed her lips as she pondered about what she really thought was best. He could see in her eyes that she was contemplating something else. "What?"

They were interrupted then as Blukie came in and heavily rubbed against Gibbs legs, making him take a step back. Kate looked down and smiled at the cat for a moment before she looked back up. Blukie continued to rub back and forth across Gibbs legs as she reached for his face.

"Maybe I shouldn't work after the baby, I mean I've been thinking, Jethro; I want to be with our child. My mom was always around when I was growing up and that meant a lot to me," she said with a deep breath. Gibbs nodded.

"I think that's a good idea, if you really want it," Gibbs said. "It's up to you."

"I'm still scared one day Tony is going to show up on the doorstep, somber look in his eyes, holding tears back, bringing bad news," she said as the tears escaped again and she reached out clamping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. Gibbs held her tightly.

"I know you worry," he said quietly. "But I worry too."

They pulled back so that they could look at each other, faces mere inches apart. Gibbs leaned in and kissed her nose before taking her lips once again. His kisses spread down her jaw and onto her neck before he came back up to her lips. Once he was done he wiped the tears from Kate's face.

"I'm a wreck. Damn hormones," Kate said with a shudder and a smile. Gibbs smiled in return as his left hand dropped to her stomach.

"I love you so much, Kate," he said with such sincerity that Kate was at a loss for words. "You and our child mean the world to me."

"God, I'm so nervous about tomorrow," Kate said with a laugh. "Look at you, nothing."

"On the outside maybe," Gibbs replied with a smile on his face. Kate watched him as he started to sway with her as their arms remained locked around each other. Blukie sat down near the door watching them. He leaned in placing his forehead on hers again. "On the inside I'm churning."

"I doubt it," Kate said. "You've been here before."

"Never like this, Kate, always remember that," he said with a kiss. Kate took a deep breath and continued to sway side to side with him.

"This doesn't make my fear go away," she said softly.

"I know, nothing will, I'm sorry," he replied.

"Just promise me to be more careful," Kate said closing her eyes.

"I will, Kate, for you and the baby," he said as he twirled them in a circle. Kate let out a startled laugh as they came full circle, dancing now instead of swaying.

"You're good at making me feel better," Kate said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm-hmm," Gibbs said as he took them in small circles through the bathroom.

"We're dancing in a bathroom, Jethro," Kate said trying hard to suppress her giggle. Gibbs stopped moving and Kate looked at him with a grin on her face. His eyes were sparkling and she knew he was in a mischievous mood. She stepped back but he gripped her by the hips.

"Where you going?" he asked coyly. She grinned wider and tried to wiggle her way from his grip. "Oh don't do that," he said again his voice strained. Kate shook her head.

"Not here," she said as she leaned in and kissed him passionately. "We agreed."

"Uuugggh," Gibbs groaned as she pulled away from him. "This has been a very long week, stop teasing me."

"Soon," she replied with a coy smile as she led him from the bathroom. He nodded with a grin on his features as they came back into the bedroom. Kate began to change into clothes for the day as Gibbs watched her, until she glanced at him, giving him a look. He then started to dress himself.

TBC…


	21. Time with Meg

**Disclaimer on chapter one.  
AN: here you go chap 21. It's really a filler chap, not much happens. All right enjoy. dark rolling sea.

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: Time with Meg**

Kate and Gibbs made their way down stairs and after having breakfast with Kathy, Doug, and Josh's family they made their way outside. It was a nice spring day in Indiana, as they sat on the porch for a while in silence. Kate was lost in thought when a car pulled in. The crunching of gravel brought her back to reality as she gazed to see who was there.

A smile crossed her lips gracefully as she noticed Meg sitting in the driver's seat of the vehicle. Kate gave a wave to her cousin who returned it emphatically. The other woman came up to the porch and leaned her elbow on the railing. Kate leaned forward in the chair she was occupying.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. Got some time?" Meg asked Kate cocking an eyebrow. Gibbs looked at her with a smile before glancing at Kate.

"For you? Of course," Kate said with a smile, before turning to Gibbs. "Why don't you spend some time with the boys?"

"Guess I could do that," Gibbs said, his eyes holding Kate's. Meg had a grin on her face when Kate looked back at her. Kate gave her a quizzical look that made Meg suppress a laugh.

"We'll be back later," Meg said to Gibbs with a wink. Gibbs chuckled before nodding and then Kate and Meg headed towards Meg's car and drove away.

They rode in comfortable conversation, catching up on each others lives. Meg finally pulled into a parking lot of a park and stopped the car. They got out and made their way to the swing set and Kate smiled.

"Just like old times," Kate said softly. Meg couldn't suppress the grin as it spread across her face. They both sat down and started to swing slightly. Kate finally looked over at Meg. "What's up?"

"Thought we needed some time to just be us," she said her shoulders rising and falling. "Miss having you around."

"I miss you too, Meg," Kate said letting her feet drag in the rocky dirt under the swing.

"So how come I never heard about Mr. Wonderful before you sprung the news on us?" Meg asked lightly punching Kate in the shoulder. Kate grinned wide at her as a slow blush crept into her cheeks.

"Was busy I guess," Kate said a bit embarrassed.

"Busy?" Meg said with a snort of laughter. Kate smiled as she let her self drift back and forth on the swing. "A little shout out to your favorite cousin wouldn't have been that painful would it?"

Kate looked down at her feet and toed the dirt as she gently moved. She took a deep breath before looking up at her cousin. She smiled softly, thinking about her next words. "I…I didn't want to jinx it," Kate replied softly.

"Jinx it?"

"Meg, he…it was two years before we even admitted anything. I…I was afraid one day he'd wake up and think it was all a mistake and tell me that was it. I…"

"He scares you," Meg said softly turning her head to look forward as they drifted past each other.

"So much sometimes I lose sleep over it," Kate said quietly.

"But you couldn't just say, hey I met this guy?" Meg asked the smile coming to her face as she grabbed the chain to Kate's swing. Kate stopped and spun towards her cousin who had a mischievous grin on her face. Kate laughed.

"Sorry, Meg, got carried away at work," Kate said with a broad smile. "What's up with you and Donovan?"

"What?" Meg asked incredulously.

"I saw you leave together last night," Kate replied punching her cousin softly in the shoulder. "Don't deny it."

"Changing the subject?"

"What?" Kate asked innocently.

"So spill the beans, Babe, come on, you haven't told me anything about your man," Meg said with a grin. "I'm in the wedding and I barely know him!"

"He's a bastard," Kate said with a laugh. Meg gave her curious, which made Kate laugh harder. "Self proclaimed."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Look, Meg, he's a wonderful man, smart, honest, caring, great with kids, lots of passion," Kate said with a shrug.

"This the right one?" Meg asked with a smile. "You know the ones we always talked about growing up?"

"Yeah, Meg, I think so. I…I wouldn't want anyone else," Kate said, the blush spreading in her face as Meg smile widened into a grin. Kate looked away for a moment to compose herself before she looked back at Meg. "So, you and Donovan. What's the deal, Babe?"

Meg laughed lightly as she ducked her head and pushed back on the swing before letting go and drifting forward. Her toes dug into the dirt as she moved through the middle. Kate grabbed the chain like Meg had done to her earlier. Meg smiled.

"Ok we left together last night ok? We talked at the get together and kind of hit it off."

"Hit it off, huh?"

"He's a great guy."

"I know," Kate said a little amused.

"You know him well?"

"He's Jeb's best friend, yeah we know him pretty well. Jethro has him in the wedding, I hope we know him well," Kate said with a smile.

"Never been around a guy like him, all proper and pressed," Meg said absently.

"Pressed?"

"Christ look at him," Meg said with a snort of laughter. "Have you ever seen a wrinkle on that man's clothes?"

"Nope," Kate said with a laugh. "He's a Marine, Meg."

"I know, just didn't know…I don't know," she replied waving her hands in front of her.

"Sound a little confused."

"Maybe, DC is a long ways away," Meg said softly.

"Sure is," Kate said with a small smile. They stopped talking for a while and simply drifted back and forth on the swings. Kate didn't know how long they sat there quietly but she started to feel a hunger creep over her. She checked her watch and smiled.

"What?" Meg asked.

"It's almost noon," Kate said with a smile. Meg nodded with a grin.

"Think they miss us?" she asked.

"Who?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow. "I know Jethro misses me, but who do you think misses you?" Kate asked pointing a finger at Meg, whose cheeks flashed crimson.

"I sound like a school girl," Meg said while trying to suppress her laughter. Kate didn't hold hers in and leaned forward on the swing to try to control it. Meg shook her head in mock frustration at Kate. "You're enjoying this."

"Yeah, I am, little bit," Kate said sitting up right on the swing. "Wanna get somethin to eat?"

"Yeah, grab something light," Meg said standing and stopping the swing by letting it hit the backs of her legs. Kate joined her and they headed towards the car. Once they were in and Meg was heading towards Subway, Kate finally spoke again.

"What's this all about, Meg?" Kate asked.

"Whacha mean?" Meg replied.

"Today," Kate said waving her hand in front of her.

"Oh. Just miss ya, really, Kate, that's the deal. And I want you to dish on Mr. Jethro Gibbs," Meg said with a smile, as they pulled into the parking lot of Subway. The two made their way into the building and each ordered a sub before they sat down at a booth.

"Dish on Mr. Jethro Gibbs?" Kate said with a smile.

"Come on, we used to talk about our boyfriends," Meg said with a cocked head and a knowing smile. Kate just shook her head slowly trying not to burst out laughing at her cousin's antics.

Kate looked at her cousin a moment before getting the smile on her face. They then spent the better part of two hours discussing one Mr. Jethro Gibbs. They fell into an easy conversation as Kate spilled and Meg probed. Finally they decided to head back to Kate's parents' house. The drive back was filled with Kate teasing Meg about Donovan.

"So you going to…pursue him?" Kate was asking Meg.

"Jeez, Kate, I've known him what, less than twenty four hours," Meg said, her cheeks blushing a deep red.

"Just wondering," Kate said. "He needs a good woman."

Meg's head snapped towards Kate with a wide eyed look. Kate couldn't help but laugh. Meg's look of shook slowly turned to a look of disbelief and embarrassment. She shook her head slowly.

"Kate," she said warningly.

"What? DC is a wonderful place to live," Kate said with a smile.

"Damn it, Kate, I just met him," Meg said softly.

They finished the drive in silence as they pulled into the driveway they noticed Gibbs, Jeb, and Donovan sitting on the porch drinking ice tea. Kate smiled and punched Meg in the arm lightly. Meg looked at her slowly with narrowed eyes as she shut the car off.

"You set this up," Meg accused.

"No I had no idea, but it looks like your lucky day," Kate said with a smile, as she opened the car door and stepped out into the warming mid afternoon sun.

TBC…


	22. Grandpa Strikes Again

**Disclaimer on Chapter one.  
AN: Ok had trouble writing for a while so this is what I eeked out tonight. Hope it's up to par. Enjoy. dark rolling sea.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: Grandpa Strikes Again**

The morning and early afternoon had passed quickly as the team with Donovan, Jeb, and Megan had sat around Kate's parents' house telling stories. Sometime during the early afternoon Grandpa had shown up and Kate and Meg exchanged the worried looks. Grandpa had sat down with the group and struck up a conversation.

"So you all work with, Sissy, at the FBI, huh?" Grandpa asked loudly. Kate shook her head as Tony, McGee, and Abby all gave Grandpa confused looks. Ducky cocked his head to the side while Gibbs cocked an eyebrow.

"NCIS, Gramps," Kate corrected.

"What?" Grandpa asked leaning forward in his chair. "That a branch of the FBI? I have a story about the FBI, starts right here in the Indiana."

"No, Gramps, I work for NCIS," Kate replied.

"Oh, no matter. The rest of you work for the FBI then?"

"No," Kate said with a laugh. "Gramps, they work with me at NCIS."

"Never heard of it. My story has to do with FBI, stop changing the subject, Sissy," Grandpa replied shaking his head. Abby smiled as McGee and Tony chuckled. Gibbs wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulders and tugged her back with him against the couch. Donovan shook his head while Jeb got up to get something to drink.

"Gramps," Kate pleaded as Gibbs hugged her tighter.

"Y'all heard of John Dillinger? Public enemy number one," Grandpa started. "He was born right her in Indiana, you know that?" The team all smiled politely before Grandpa continued. "Well. Dillinger was born June 22, 1903 right in Indianapolis. His mother died when he was just three and his father didn't remarry till he was nine.

"His dad then moved them from the city to Mooresville in 1919, thought that farm life would be better for his children to grow up with. But John didn't take to the farm life, he preferred the city living.

"Course he was impressionable, and angsty. And in 1923 he supposedly stole an automobile and instead of going to jail for it, he joined the Navy. But course he didn't suit the life style and he jumped ship a few months in and returned home telling everyone he was discharge. Course then he met Beryl Hovious, a sixteen year old girl, which he took for his bride.

"But he wasn't much for married life either, and he stayed out all times, causing he and his wife to fight. But he was infatuated with her. Anyway, he met Ed Singleton shortly after that while he was on a baseball team in Martinsville, south of Indianapolis. And Ed, seeing a young impressionable Dillinger, told John that he could make a fast living in a life of crime. Singleton was already an accomplished criminal by then."

Kate was shaking her head slowly as she looked around the room. Most of the team was politely listening to Grandpa's story but she couldn't tell if they were actually interested. She checked her watch and noticed they would all have to get ready soon for the rehearsal and following dinner. Gibbs leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Relax, it's ok," he whispered after the kiss. Meanwhile Grandpa was still telling his Dillinger tale.

"It was then that John attacked B. F. Morgan. Morgan owned a grocery store, but John attacked him at gun point on the street. The old man fought back causing the gun to discharge. Dillinger thought he had shot the old geezer so he took off, but his ride, being Singleton, had already split.

"They were both tried and Dillinger didn't have a lawyer and was sentenced to 10 to 20 years in prison for the deed, even though he did not shoot the old grocer and Morgan never to the day John was sent to prison believed it was the young man that assaulted him. Singleton had the use of a lawyer and got off with a much lighter 12 month sentence.

"Well John served 9 years of his sentence during which time his lovely wife divorced him. He was angry at having 9 years of his life taken from him and the fact that his wife left him, he vowed to make up for the lost time and earn a name in history."

"So he robbed banks," Tony said pointing his finger at Grandpa with a smile.

"Right he did. He robbed banks all over the Midwest, in Indiana, Ohio, Wisconsin, and possibly even Kentucky. He also aided couple men housed in Michigan City's prison by raiding police stations and smuggling guns into the prison to Harry Pierpont. John was arrested four days before Pierpont and nine other men escaped from the Michigan City prison. They then came down to Lima, Ohio, where John was being held and broke him out while killing the sheriff Jess Sarber.

"He then continued to commit bank robberies before they came up against some trouble and it's said that John Dillinger killed a man. Now it happened when he and a couple others robbed the bank in East Chicago Indiana and one of the robbers shot Patrick O'Malley, a cop in the legs, causing him to fall into the firing range, which killed him. But Dillinger adamantly denied ever robbing this bank.

"Of course the whole gang fled to Florida and they decided to move to Tucson, Arizona, but they should have stayed put. It was in Arizona that they were rounded up again and sent to various places where they were charged with a variety of things. John ended up in Crown Point, Indiana, where he was put on trial for the murder of Patrick O'Malley, killed in the robbery which he claimed he wasn't present for.

"Of course Dillinger made the statement, there isn't a jail that can house me and it was a correct statement on his part because it was the Crown Point Jail that he walked out on March 3, 1934 using the famed carved wooden gun. Now its speculation that it was smuggled into him and that he did not whittle it himself in his free time."

"A wooden gun?" Abby asked her face showing extreme curiosity now.

"Oh yes. He simply had a wooden gun, and used it to bluff his way out of the prison. But then he and a few men went to Sioux Falls, South Dakota were they robbed another bank. They took heavy fire but it wasn't enough to dissuade them. They then robbed a bank in Mason City, Iowa. This bank they also took heavy fire from police and John took a round in his shoulder. It was then that he decided the risks were simply outnumbering the pluses of his chosen career."

"I'd say so," Tony said sitting back in the chair. Kate looked around and was a little shocked to see everyone listening to the story intently. Even Ducky had not interrupted with a story of his own. Grandpa continued.

"It was in April of thirty four that he stole a car with two other men and they ran from the police to Minnesota, along the way one of the other men was shot in the back and died. Dillinger then went underground for a while spending some time in Minnesota, emerging once to rob a South Bend, Indiana bank, which it's still speculation that if it was really him, before he came back to the area. He had plastic surgery and had actually resumed a normal life living in Chicago before his inevitable downfall. By now the FBI had made him public enemy number one. In fact he was the original public enemy number one.

"While in Chicago he started dating Polly Hamilton and also met Anna Sage. Anna Sage would eventually cause his death. This woman was in trouble and was about to be deported. Now she approached FBI agent Melvin Purvis, who was on the trail of John Dillinger. She offered up Dillinger in exchange for her deportation to go away. Purvis said he couldn't promise but would do what he could for her."

"Never trust a man who says that," Abby said shaking her head. Grandpa smiled at her before slowly nodding and continuing.

"Right you are, Miss. But she went through with the agreement. Dillinger was to take Polly and Anna to the movies on July 22, 1934 and Anna Sage wore a brilliant bright orange dress so FBI agents could identify her. They arrived at the Biograph Theater in Chicago at a quarter after eight. So the FBI waited. Purvis grew more and more nervous waiting."

"Figures," Gibbs said softly and Kate elbowed him gently in the ribs before laughing quietly.

"A little more than two hours later, John, Polly, and Anna came out. Now Purvis was to light a cigar as the sign of spotting Dillinger, but he was so nervous he had trouble lighting it, which made the siege start off a little awkwardly and Dillinger was able to run from them while pulling a weapon. But the FBI open fired on him and a kill shot hit him in the neck, coming out just under his eye. He was dead almost instantly."

"Wicked," Abby said with a smile.

"Of course the FBI never declared who fired the fatal shot but it's thought that Agent…"

"Charles Winstead," Donovan said with a nod.

"Very good," Grandpa said with an approving smile towards Donovan. Donovan shrugged slightly before sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "Indeed it is thought Agent Winstead fired that fatal shot. Now two other innocent women were also harmed in the firefight. But the FBI had their public enemy number one."

"What happened to Anna Sage?" Jeb asked.

"Well she was eventually deported back to Rumania," Grandpa said with a nod.

"Bummer," McGee interjected.

"So how many banks did he rob?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Well for sure they know he robbed one in Daleville, Indiana, New Carlisle, Ohio, Montpelier, Indiana, Bluffton, Ohio, Indianapolis, Indiana, Greencastle, Indiana, Racine, Wisconsin, and then the Sioux Falls, South Dakota and Mason City, Iowa banks."

"Wow," Abby said. "How much did they steal?"

"It depends on who you talk to. But total gross reported on those jobs minus South Dakota and Iowa was $152,600. Which in 1933 and 1934 was a lot of money. Of course Dillinger claimed it was only $109,600. There was a discrepancy in that the bank in Greencastle stated $75,000 was taken and Dillinger said they only took $32,000."

"That's a lot for that time period," McGee said with a nod.

"This reminds me of a fellow…" Ducky began as Kate stood up with a sigh.

"Hate to cut this off but I think we all need to get ready for the dress rehearsal tonight," she said looking at everyone. Gibbs grinned as he watched Kate before standing up next to her.

"Kate's right, let's get a move on now," he replied his arm slipping around her waist. The rest nodded in agreement and started to get up and move about. Kate let out a sigh of relief as everyone left to get ready besides, Gibbs, Grandpa, and herself. She looked down at Grandpa.

"Did you have to share all that?" Kate asked with a sigh.

"Sissy, they were eating it up, ask your man there," Grandpa said shaking his head, his eyebrows coming together in slight annoyance. "I honestly don't understand why you dislike my stories so much."

"The team did listen to him," Gibbs whispered in Kate's ear.

"It's not that I dislike them, Gramps, I've heard them all," Kate said with a smile as she walked from Gibbs and draped her arms around her grandfather's neck.

"That is true. You always listened to them as a youngin," Grandpa said squeezing Kate once before letting her go. "Go, get changed and gussied up. I'll see you there."

Grandpa then smiled at Gibbs before letting himself out of the house. Kate then moved up the stairs with Gibbs right behind her as they went to their room for the week. Kate then started to lay out her clothing for the rehearsal as did Gibbs on the bed. They worked in silence as neither one noticed Blukie sneak his way into the room. Kate went into the bathroom and Blukie jumped up on the bed.

Blukie smelled the clothing on the bed as Gibbs sorted through his ties. He hated wearing a tie. He didn't notice when the cat walked in circle, pawed at his suit pants on the bed, and made a nest. Then the fat cat plopped down and curled into a large lumpy ball and tucked his head under his paws. Kate came from the bathroom and took a deep breath.

"Dammit, Blukie!" she shouted, causing Gibbs to drop the two ties he was holding and whirl around to see what the commotion was about. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the cat curled up on his suit, but the look on Kate's face made the smile quickly disappear as he stepped forward quickly scaring Blukie from the bed to save him from the wrath of Kate. Kate looked up at Gibbs.

"It's ok," Gibbs said with a smile. Kate shook her head and Gibbs could see the nervousness in her eyes. He walked around the bed and pulled her into his embrace, holding her tightly to him as he kissed her neck gently.

"Jethro," she said lightly.

"Just try to relax, everything is going to be fine, and think in two days you'll be Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs," he whispered into her ear before kissing the lob lightly. Kate wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her feeling herself relax. It was going to be fine she told herself.

TBC…

**AN: Next chapter will have the rehearsal...**


	23. The Rehearsal

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Holy crap stain, Batman! Yes! I'm updating this one! Whoo hoo, come on all cheer with me now...YAY. Ok...so the long awaited chapter 23. It's the rehearsal, so enjoy. dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Rehearsal

Kate and Gibbs arrived at the church where their wedding was to be held. Kate had originally wanted an outside wedding, but her mother had convinced her that Indiana spring was too unpredictable to have an outside wedding. Kate had reluctantly agreed at first, but now that she had arrived she was happy with her choice.

The church was large enough to hold everyone her mother had invited, but still small enough to not feel overwhelming. Kate had talked her mother out of booking a Catholic church for the ceremony. Kate knew it just wasn't what she wanted, and knew Gibbs would be more comfortable with a less formal ceremony.

As they entered they were greeted by Pastor Lutz, and both shook hands with him. Lutz then explained what was going to happen tonight, walking through the process. Kate was still extremely nervous and she looked over to Gibbs. He was watching her with a grin on his face, and as soon as the Pastor was done explaining she got him off to the side.

"What?" she asked studying his eyes.

"What?" he said in return his face split into a huge grin. Kate shook her head.

"The grin, Jethro, what's up?"

"I have to say," Gibbs began as he stepped closer to her and rested his hands on her shoulders gently. His eyes traveled down her body and back up to her eyes before he continued. "I'm nervous."

Kate stared at him in awe, before a smile crept across her face. They stood a moment staring at each other before Gibbs let out a small laugh. Kate leaned in and wrapped her arms around him, placing her ear against his chest.

"So am I," she admitted and pulled back slightly from him, before looking around for everyone else. "Is everyone here?"

Gibbs looked around seeing his family sitting off to the side talking. Hunter spotted him at that moment and grinned. Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the boy, who was decked out in a small suit. The boy leaped from the chair he was on and trotted across the room. Gibbs squatted down and scooped Hunter into his arms when he got there.

"Papa," Hunter said with a giggle. Gibbs smiled back at the boy. "When are we starting?"

"Soon, Buddy, soon ok?" Gibbs replied sliding the boy back to the ground. Hunter stood next to Gibbs and looked around.

"I think everyone is here. Let's find the Pastor again and get this thing rolling."

"Yeah, I'm ready for the dinner part," Gibbs said. Kate playfully slapped him in the chest and gave him a look. Gibbs smiled at her.

Kate went off to find the Pastor while Gibbs walked with Hunter over to the rest of his family. They all stood and greeted him when they got there. Ann gave him a knowing smile and he shook his head. He tried to keep the nervousness in his stomach from reaching his face. To most of the people he could do it, but certain people in the room were picking up on it.

The rest of Kate's family was mingling about the church in small groups. There were quite a few bodies in the church. After Kate told the Pastor they were all present he went to the front and garnered everyone's attention. Once it was quiet he began.

"First I'd like to welcome you all this evening in this joyous occasion; my name is Pastor William Lutz. We will run through the ceremony tonight, so that everyone will know what is going to happen. Is everyone from the wedding party here?" Pastor Lutz said.

"Yes," Kate said motioning to the various people who were part of the wedding party. The group came together standing behind Gibbs and Kate.

"All right, may I please have the groom and groomsmen up here?" Pastor Lutz continued. Gibbs stepped forward with the other four guys and Hunter came up with him. "You will begin the ceremony up here with me, and then after the ceremony is when you will escort the bride's party." They all nodded that they understood. "If you would line up in the order that you will be standing in tomorrow, please. Start with the groom, then best man and so forth."

Gibbs stepped up next to the Pastor and watched as Jeb stepped up next to him, followed by Ducky, Donovan, and Tony. Hunter stood and stared at Gibbs with a quizzical look on his face. Gibbs reached out a hand and Hunter hopped up the few stairs and took it.

"Where do I stand, Papa?" Hunter asked swaying a bit. Gibbs smiled down at the boy.

"You're the ring bearer?" Pastor Lutz asked Hunter, he looked up at the man and nodded with a grin. "You can stand with the best man then."

Hunter stepped up next to Jeb and leaned against his legs. The Pastor then turned to the rest of the wedding party as they stood waiting for instruction. Gibbs noticed the worried look on Kate's face and turned his gaze to follow hers. He couldn't help but smile as his eyes landed on Abby. She was decked out in a black sleeveless dress that ended just above the knee. Her lips were painted a dark purple and the black around her eyes was noticeable. Her dog collar settled nicely just above the neckline of her dress.

Gibbs knew what Kate was thinking. He couldn't help but smile. He would have to reassure Kate later that Abby would not be wearing that attire for the wedding itself. Kate's family had taken seats out in the sanctuary waiting for all this to begin. The Pastor went on to explain to the bridesmaids how they were to walk out and line up before the bride herself was escorted.

"Who is giving the bride away?" the Pastor asked once done explaining the proceedings to the bridesmaids.

"I am," Doug said stepping forward.

"Good. You will escort her down the aisle after the bridesmaids and flower girl are in place up here," Pastor Lutz continued. He then explained what would be done when they reached the alter, before instructing them to take up a position in the back for rehearsal.

They began the rehearsal then with Abby coming out first. Once she was half way to the alter Melanie started, followed by Megan and then Suzy. After Suzy was half way, Kate's niece Hayley froze and stared at the people. Kate walked up to her slowly.

"Hayley, honey, it's your turn," she whispered to the eight-year-old. The child looked up at her with wide eyes and shook her head.

"No," Hayley replied softly closing her eyes.

"Oh, Baby, it's ok, you can do it. Look, just go on up there and pretend to drop the flowers. Just like we talked about," Kate replied.

The rest of the party was watching from the front wondering what the snag was. Hunter sighed audibly in the pause, crossing his arms over his chest in boredom. Jeb nudged him and gave him a look. Hunter shrugged and shifted on his feet. Ducky was looking around the church patiently waiting for this all to be over, while Tony was smiling at one of Kate's cousins. Donovan was staring at Megan who was staring back at him. Gibbs was fidgeting with his suit wishing it was two days from now.

Grandpa was in the front row tapping his foot gently on the floor. He turned in the seat and looked back towards where Kate was squatting in front of Hayley. Turning back to the party at the front, he spoke catching them all off guard.

"We could take her out to Indian Hill if she doesn't want to do it," Grandpa said with a smile. Most of the people ignored him, but Hunter cocked his head to the side.

"What's Indian Hill?" he asked.

"Burial ground for Indians a long time ago. They used to wrap their dead in clothe and secure them in the trees. It's here in Syracuse."

"Really?" Hunter asked excitedly. Jeb nudged him again and the boy looked up with a confused look.

"Shh," Jeb said softly. Gibbs glanced down and smiled at the boy.

"This reminds me of a time when I was in London. I was attending the wedding of…" Ducky began.

"Not now, Ducky," Gibbs said, quickly squashing Ducky's story before it got rolling. Ducky nodded.

"Indeed, sorry, Jethro," he replied.

Finally Kate got Hayley to walk down the aisle and she hurried back to her spot next to her father. Once the eight-year-old was up next to Abby, Kate and Doug started down the aisle together. Grandpa had taken up more on Indian Hill and Kate cringed.

"Not now, Gramps," Megan said turning from her spot to glare at her grandfather. "We are in the middle of something."

"Right you are my fault," Grandpa replied holding his hands up in surrender. Kate breathed a sigh of relief. Hunter was growing quite bored at this point and plopped down on the stairs resting his chin in his hands, elbows propped on his knees. Gibbs reached his foot out and gently kicked the boy in the behind. Hunter turned and looked up at him with a glare, but Gibbs returned it and the boy quickly hopped to his feet again.

"Pay attention," Gibbs said and Hunter nodded, clearly disappointed he had to be here. Kate and Doug had reached the alter now and Gibbs couldn't stop the smile from crossing his face. The Pastor explained what would happen and then they ran through the ceremony as it would happen the next day. After they finished with the run through, the groomsmen escorted the bridesmaids to the back of the sanctuary. Hunter took Hayley's arm and started the processional, garnering awes from the audience.

Once they were done, Hunter bolted from the back and started to undo the tie around his neck. Kate thanked the Pastor and then the man ducked out leaving the family to mingle. They stayed in the church for a short time longer, before making it over to the hall that was to be used as the reception hall after the wedding. Kathy had arranged for a catered dinner for the night and they all sat down to a nice dinner.

Tony and Jeb came up to Gibbs as dinner was winding down and smiled. Kate's four brothers then joined them. Kate looked at them suspiciously as Gibbs turned to look at them, his arm still draped over Kate's shoulders.

"Yes?" Gibbs asked as the group stared at him. Donovan and McGee had joined them now and Gibbs was beginning to think they had planned something.

"You're coming out with us tonight, Dad," Jeb said with a smile. Gibbs looked at Kate and she nodded her approval. The group caught the meaning and they all broke into grins. Tony was about to open his mouth and say something when Gibbs flashed him a look that made him shut his mouth. No one said a word.

"Just don't make him late for tomorrow or you will all be dead," Kate said. Once the boys were gone Gibbs stood and shook his head.

"Do I really have to go?" he asked as Kate stood up next to him. She smiled and leaned into him, kissing him.

"Yes. I'll see you in the morning. Don't be late," Kate said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Gibbs said with a smile before he leaned in and kissed her again. He groaned slightly when he pulled away. "You're still killing me, Kate."

"I know," she said with a smile. He walked away from her then and moved off to find the guys. Kate turned to find Megan and Abby standing behind her. She nodded that she would go with them and Abby started to bounce in place.

TBC…

**AN: Not quite sure what to do for next chapter...maybe do a split...guys/girls night out? or skip to tomorrow morning...what do you guys think? let me know. all right hope you enjoyed! dark rolling sea.**


	24. Morning

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: It's a miracle! I'm posting on LEA! haha, sorry bout the wait guys I really got stuck on this story. Should move faster now but I can't promise anything! But here you go Chapter twenty-four. Must warn you it's pretty short for my work but it's a good one...I think...anyway tell me what YOU think. dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Morning

As Kate woke with the sun that morning, the early nerves started in on her. She was happy, but extremely nervous. Her wedding was today. That was all she could think about. She sat forward and took a deep breath. She had had a little too much to drink last night, but not enough to ruin the day for her. She looked to the other side of the bed and sighed. She had not slept well in the empty bed. Well, semi empty bed, Blukie was curled up where Gibbs should have been.

She went downstairs in the quiet house and fixed herself some coffee, before heading out onto the porch. She leaned on the railing and had to smile to herself. The sun was just coming up and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She looked down and shook her head. When she turned around she saw her mother standing in the doorway watching her.

"What?" Kate asked after her mother simply smiled at her.

"Nervous?" Kathy asked calmly, stepping onto the porch. Kate couldn't stop the smile that flitted across her lips as she nodded slowly.

"A little, but more excited," Kate said the smile on her lips growing more.

"Yeah, I think you found the right one, Sissy," Kathy said stepping closer to Kate. Kate simply nodded before looking out at the sunrise.

"No clouds, Mom, told you it would be ok."

"We'll see."

Kate gave a small smile and leaned out over the railing. They were both quiet for a while, before Kathy went back inside leaving Kate alone on the porch. Kate's attention drifted to the end of the driveway as a car pulled in. The corners of her mouth pitched upwards as she saw Gibbs come to a stop in front of the house. She came down the steps and met him as he stepped from the vehicle.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, unable to suppress the grin.

"Missed you," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her neck and settled his forehead to hers.

Kate's features spread into a grin as she locked eyes with him. They stood still, enjoying the simple contact for another minute or so before Kate pulled back, Gibbs arms still draped over her neck.

"Hmmm, late night last night?" Kate asked softly. Gibbs smiled.

"DiNozzo got drunk."

"Just DiNozzo?"

"Your brothers were knocking back pretty good too," he replied leaning in and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Doesn't surprise me. E. J. and Josh were probably the worst."

"Yeah, they're the ones that got DiNozzo drunk."

"He going to be ok by this afternoon?"

"It's DiNozzo," Gibbs said as his shoulders rose and fell slightly.

"Great."

"Let's get some food."

"Ok," Kate replied with a smile as Gibbs grinned back at her. They both got into the car as Kathy grinned from the front window shaking her head. Gibbs and Kate rode in silence towards the diner in town, hands interlaced on the middle consol. When they arrived they took a booth by the window and each looked at the menu, and after ordering they sat in silence, both grinning.

"It's finally here," Kate said breaking the silence. Gibbs grinned at her while he picked up her hand and gently kissed the back of it.

"Yeah," he said a slight waiver in his voice. Kate smiled at him.

"Nervous?"

"Excited."

"My mom was so worried about rain."

"Looks pretty clear to me, but we don't have to worry. All of it's inside."

"Yeah, I know," Kate replied as the waitress brought their food. Gibbs looked up at the middle aged woman and smiled.

"We're getting married today," he said proudly. Kate smiled.

"Congrats, Kate," the waitress said and Gibbs looked at Kate as the woman walked away.

"You know her?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro, this is a small town. I know everyone that grew up around here. I went to school with her."

He nodded his understanding and dug into his breakfast. They finished their meal, making small talk, trying to avoid the subject of the day. Once they were finished Gibbs took Kate back to her parents' house.

"I'll see you this afternoon, Jethro," Kate said leaning over in the car and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Gibbs gave her a wide grin when she pulled back.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he said softly as she got from the car. She watched as he drove away and then bounded up the stairs and into the house. She checked her watch and saw that her bridesmaids would be showing up soon. She was about to go up to her room to get things in order when her father appeared from the kitchen and stopped her.

"Come talk with me, Sissy," he said, heading for the front door. Kate paused a moment, her left foot already on the first step before she turned and followed her father out the front door. He was sitting in a chair looking out towards the barn when Kate came out. He pointed to the chair next to him and she slid into the chair, never taking her eyes off him.

"What's up, Dad?" Kate asked slightly nervous. He glanced at her and she saw the smile hiding just below the surface.

"Today's the day my baby gets married," he said with pride in his voice.

"I'm not the baby, Daddy, E.J. is," Kate said with a smile. "But I know I was always the favorite."

"Shh, don't tell your mother, or your brothers," Doug said with a wide smile.

"Our little secret," Kate said reaching out and laying her hand on her father's shoulder.

"I just want to say that I'm happy you're happy, Sissy. I'm glad you finally found someone you can settle down with."

"Thanks, Dad," she said biting back the tears.

"You better visit more often once that rug rat is born," Doug said sternly pointing a finger at her. Kate laughed.

"Of course."

Doug smiled at his daughter and nodded once before he turned his attention back to the yard in front of them. The two of them sat in silence for a while watching the wind blow the grass and the dogs sniff lazily around the yard. After a while Kate heard a car pulling in and saw Abby behind the wheel. Shortly after Abby arrived, the rest of the bridesmaids showed up and the five of them made their way into the house to get ready for the big day.

TBC…


	25. Dressing

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Tada! Ok here you go Chapter Twenty-Five! Hopefully chap 26 is followly close on the heels, but ugh, no promises! plus I may be without 'Net next week so it will depend on that as well!. Ok anyway, hope you enjoy, a bit short but acomplishes the next stage in the story! Enjoy. Let me know what you think. dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Dressing

Kate and her four bridesmaids sat in the living room of Kate's parent's house laughing. Meg and Suzy were working on Kate's hair and Kate was trying to persuade Abby NOT to do her makeup for her. Abby was whining that it would be ok, and that Kate was simply being a baby about it. The grin on Abby's face made Kate leery of what the Goth lab rat might try.

"Come on, Kate!" Abby whined. "Don't you trust me?"

"Abby, it's not that I don't trust you, it's that I KNOW you," Kate countered with a smile.

"So?"

"Abby, do you really think Gibbs wants a Goth bride?"

"But can you imagine the look on his face? You have to admit it would be priceless!"

"No, Abby."

"You're no fun, Kate," Abby said in defeat as she slumped to the couch. The other three laughed.

"There, all done," Suzy said as she and Meg stepped away from Kate. Kate smiled up at them and went to the mirror. She looked over what they had done. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, curled out and fluffed. She turned to the others and grinned.

"Happy with it?" Megan asked.

"Yeah," Kate said with a nod.

"Good," Suzy and Meg said with a smile. They then set about putting makeup on. Abby continued to bug Kate about going Goth for the big day, but Kate could only laugh. When all was said and done, they went to the dresses.

Abby announced she was going to the bathroom and Kate absently waved her off. Suzy's dress was a deep purple in color, Megan's was a hunter green, while Melanie had a navy blue one. Abby was going to be in a dark red. The bridesmaids' dresses were very plain, full length with spaghetti straps over the shoulders. Each groomsman would wear the same color vest as the bridesmaid's dress they were escorting.

Kate looked up and smiled as Megan and Suzy were putting on their matching heels. It was then that Abby came out of the bathroom in a black mini skirt and a white blouse. She had a smile on her face as she came up behind Kate.

"Ok, I'm ready," Abby said bouncing, her pig tails swaying with the motion. Kate turned and her jaw dropped.

"Abby!" she whispered harshly. "That's NOT what I said…"

"Relax, Kate," Abby said with a smile as she produced a camera and took a candid shot.

Kate made a grab for the camera after Abby had finished, but Abby held it out of reach, laughing. Kate stopped, hands clamping firmly to her hips as she glared at her maid of honor. Abby was giggling.

"Abby," Kate said sternly.

"Oh relax, Kate, I'm changing. Besides Gibbs made me do it," Abby said as she turned and hurried to get her dress from the bathroom. She changed quickly and came out in what she was supposed to, the dark red blending nicely with the toned down Goth makeup. Kate nodded and took a deep breath.

"Gibbs said to do that?" Kate asked.

"Yep, even said to make sure I got a picture of your reaction," Abby said with a smile.

"I see," Kate said. She then went and began getting into her dress. It was a white, full length dress, with see through lace for sleeves. The sleeves went down her arms, fanning out at the wrist. The top was a low but moderate cut, as it hugged her at the waist before flowing out as it cascaded down her body. The veil was small and simple as it rested on the crown on her head the lace hanging loosely against her back for now.

The room was smiles as they stood dressed and ready. Kate's mom made an appearance and almost broke into tears, but managed to hang on for a little while longer. Kate looked at the clock it was almost time to go. The butterflies in her stomach began to whirl as she felt herself starting to tremble a bit.

"Too much caffeine last night," Abby said with a smile and a wink.

"What?" Kate asked.

"You're shaking a bit," Megan replied.

"Yeah, nerves," Kate replied with a small smile.

"Well all that coke you drank probly didn't help either," Abby said with a smile. "I'm surprised you don't have a headache after all that caffeine you put down last night."

"Well, I couldn't hardly drink alcohol and I had to keep up with you goofballs," Kate replied with a smile. "I'm surprised you guys aren't sick."

"Who says we aren't?" Megan said with a laugh. "I wonder how the boys are doing."

"Gibbs said DiNozzo got drunk and E. J. and Josh were…" Kate replied without thinking. The looks she got from the other three made her stop as she realized what she had said. She gave them an innocent smile. "What?"

"And just when did you talk to Gibbs?" Abby demanded, but the underlying smile was very evident.

"Ah, yeah. This morning," Kate replied with a shrug. "Oh look it's time to go."

With that they all headed down to the driveway. There was a limousine waiting for them and they piled into the back of it. They were headed to the church and the smile on Kate's face told the world there wasn't anything else she'd rather be doing.

Gibbs stood in front of the mirror in DiNozzo's hotel room as he stared at himself. DiNozzo was still asleep, snoring loudly. Gibbs smiled at his reflection as he reached behind for his white shirt. He put the long sleeve dress shirt on and buttoned it up, as he took a deep breath.

There was no doubt; this one was a lot more nerve wrecking then the last three. He knew now that he wasn't in love with his second through fourth wives. He was simply in love with the idea of being in love again. He pulled the powder blue vest over his white shirt and buttoned the few buttons on it and then stood in the mirror watching.

After a minute he pulled the black tux jacket over his shoulders and buttoned it closed. He ran his hands through his hair a couple times and smiled. He was insane trying this again. He wondered if he would ever learn his lesson, but he knew deep down that this was different, it was…right.

Once he was dressed he heard a knock on the door. He turned and headed towards it, smacking DiNozzo on the shoulder as he walked by. The younger man jumped and mumbled something inaudible as he sat up quickly.

"Get dressed. You miss my wedding and I'll shot you," Gibbs grumbled as he reached for the door. DiNozzo squinted and then nodded as the words sunk in. He got up and went for the bathroom. As Gibbs opened the door he saw Jeb and Hunter standing on the other side.

Jeb was dressed almost exactly like Gibbs only his vest was the same dark red as Abby's dress, as was Hunter with a silver vest, looking quite handsome, Gibbs thought.

"You ready?" Jeb asked with a smile. Gibbs grinned back and slowly nodded.

"Yeah."

"Nervous?"

"That's an understatement," Gibbs said as he reached down and scooped Hunter up.

"I'm ready, Papa," Hunter said, beaming up at his grandfather with a smile.

"Good."

"And I promise," he said holding up his left hand. "I won't lose the rings."

Gibbs chuckled as he nodded at his grandson. "First off, if you're going to promise, hold up that hand," Gibbs said in a whisper pointing towards Hunter's right hand. Hunter giggled and nodded. "And secondly you better not lose the rings," he finished in a gruff manor with a squint at the kid.

Hunter smiled again and giggled, making Gibbs smile at him. He set the boy down and saw Ducky and Donovan coming towards him. Ducky was dressed with dark blue vest, while Donovan wore the hunter green one. Gibbs ducked his head back into the hotel room.

"DiNozzo, now!" Gibbs barked before stepping out of the room.

"Yep, coming, Boss!" DiNozzo replied as he hurried from the bathroom, tucking his shirt and purple vest in as he went. When they were all ready to go, they headed for the church.

TBC…


	26. The Wedding

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Ain't ya'll just lucky...I finally got to this chapter and I got it written! So the long awaited...Wedding Ceremony! hmm, let's see Ceremony was copied from an online one...and the movie info was gathered by the Monument Valley National Park. All right I think that's all I have to disclaim...On with it...and you better tell me what you think :-). dark rolling sea. **

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Wedding**

Everyone was gathering, as Gibbs stood fidgeting with his suit. He looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of Kate, but failed. His stomach was fluttering with nerves and his mind was scattered. He couldn't deny the happiness he felt, underneath the current of nerves.

Gibbs looked around when he heard someone talking. He glanced at the front row and saw Kate's grandfather talking to Kate's brother E. J. The younger man seemed to have tuned the older man out, but Gibbs caught some of what was being said.

"A lot of movies were made in Monument Valley. Oh sure. They've been using that landscape since silents back in the 20s. Some of them you might have heard of, some of the more recent ones are Forest Gump, Tall Tales, Lightning Jack, To Wong Foo, Waiting to Exhale, Wild, Wild West, Mission Impossible II, and Windtalkers. Of course they weren't filmed entirely there but some of the shooting was there.

"Then of course you can go back to the 20 and 30s, with The Vanishing American and Stagecoach. John Wayne was in Stagecoach. He also did Fort Apache, She Wore a Yellow Ribbon, Rio Grande, The Searchers and a lot more. Mostly John Ford movies too. There's actually a lookout in Monument Valley National Park that's named John Ford Point. Nice view. It's where he filmed most of his movies from."

"That's nice, Gramps, but it's almost time for the wedding now," E. J. said looking over his shoulder.

Kate was with her bridal party in a back room of the church. There was a smile on her face, but her stomach was churning. Abby bounced up to her with a grin and wrapped her arms around Kate's shoulders. Kate returned the gesture.

"I can't believe you and Gibbs are finally getting married!" Abby squealed as she released Kate.

"I know," Kate said, the grin widening on her face.

"It's about time," Abby said her head bobbing with enthusiasm. Kate laughed and nodded her agreement.

"It's almost time," Kate said pushing Abby towards the door. "You lead."

"I know. I really am super happy for you two. I'm so glad you finally got your acts together," Abby replied with a smile as she turned and walked to the door. Kate couldn't help but smile at her friend.

The music cued up and Abby and the others lined up to head towards the alter area. Kate looked around and saw her father coming at her. She smiled as he came up in front of her. He gave her a warm hug.

"My baby's getting married," he said with a smile.

"Daddy, you're going to make me cry," Kate said with a smile in return.

"I'm looking forward to that dance at the reception," he said with a smile.

"Me too, Daddy, me too," she replied.

It was then that Abby started for the alter area, walking slowly. When she was half way there Melanie started after her. Megan came next slowly walking towards the front, followed by Suzy. When it was Hayley's turn, Kate was ready to persuade the child, but she put on a big smile and slowly walked down the aisle dropping flower petals as she went. She received smiles and 'awes' as she made her way in the silver dress.

Kate turned to her dad. "Well this is the time," she said. Her dad smiled at her then held out his arm as the music started to play. Kate slipped her arm through her father's and the two started for the front.

Gibbs looked up for the first time since the beginning of the wedding as he heard the music cue for Kate. He took a deep breath and waited. Finally Kate came around the corner with Doug escorting her and his heart began to pound. The firm line of his lips curled upwards into a smile, before teeth were shown in a full blown grin.

They slowly made their way to the front, as Kate locked eyes with Gibbs. There was nothing in her life she could compare to this moment as the emotions charged through her body. This was the best day of her life, she thought as she walked up next to him. The Pastor cleared his throat.

"Who gives this woman away?" he asked.

"I do," Doug said placing Kate's hand into Gibbs'. Doug then stepped back and sat down in the front row next to Kate's mother. The Pastor continued on with the ceremony but Gibbs and Kate were oblivious to what he was saying.

They were staring at each other, both smiling, as they studied the other. They were in their own little word as they waited for the time they would have to speak. Gibbs couldn't believe that he was going through this again…for the fifth time.

The Pastor continued on about the sanctity of the bond that they were forming. Gibbs felt something bump into his leg and he glanced down with the corner of his eye to see Hunter shifting around toeing at the top stair. Gibbs slipped his foot back and nudged the boy, who brought his head up and rolled his eyes. Gibbs finally focused on what the Pastor was saying.

"You stand here as two individuals at the dawn of your life as one. Through your relationship, you have come to know, respect, and love each other. Although your backgrounds and experience are different, you share the same goals and ideals. Today you are making the deepest commitment of your lives as you acknowledge your intention to be married and with it your promise of trust and devotion to each other. From this point on, you will think first of this union you are now creating, and how you may strengthen it.

"This ceremony formally unites you in marriage, but only you can unite with each other in your hearts. The bond uniting you is the entire meaning. We hope your companionship will bring you strength and your life is enriched by affection and mutual respect bringing peace and contentment.

"A marriage is many things. But a good marriage is a relationship of love. Essentially, to be in love means to have a deep sense of identification with another person. It is to live in the life of that person, feeling his or her joys and troubles as if they were your own. And when two people are truly in love, each is concerned with helping the other become what he or she ought to be. The husband wants to nourish the best qualities of his wife; the wife wants to develop what is good in her husband."

The Pastor continued on with more about what marriage and the vow they were taking should mean to each other. Gibbs started to tune him out again, focusing his attention on Kate, wondering when it would all be over and she would be his wife. Memories of the last three years drifted through his mind, reliving all the moments he had shared with Kate, wondering how he lived his life before she graced it with her appearance.

Kate was also lost, thinking of how much her life had changed in the three years since she had met Gibbs. She recalled the past year that they had spent together, the overwhelming joy they had shared. She thought about their unborn child, growing in her belly. Hearing her name brought her from here reverie.

"If you Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and you, Caitlin Rose Todd, have freely and deliberately chosen each other as partners in this holy estate, and know of no just cause why you may not be so united, will you join your right hands, and now will you join your left hands."

Kate and Gibbs did as instructed turning slightly to face each other, the smiles on their faces showing their happiness in the moment. They both turned to the Pastor. Finally he continued.

"Do you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, solemnly declare in the presence of God and these witnesses that you take this woman, Caitlin Rose Todd, to be your lawfully wedded wife? If so, please answer I will."

"I will," Gibbs said confidently.

"Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, keep her in sickness and in health, and cherish her until death do you part? If so, please answer I will."

"I will," Gibbs said again.

"Do you, Caitlin Rose Todd," the Pastor continued turning towards Kate, "solemnly declare in the presence of God and these witnesses that you take this man, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, to be your lawfully wedded husband? I so, please answer I will."

"I will," Kate replied.

"Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, keep him in sickness and in health, and cherish him until death do you part? If so, please answer I will."

"I will."

"Do you have the rings?" he asked both of them.

"I do!" Hunter said jumping up suddenly with a smile. Everyone chuckled at the young one's enthusiasm. Hunter reached up with the rings and handed them to the Pastor before he continued.

"These wedding rings have neither a beginning nor an end. It is a symbol of everlasting love and faith. May it ever remind you of the solemn vows and obligations that you have this day taken, and keep steadfast therein until the end," the Pastor finished.

He reached over and gave Gibbs a ring, "Will you place this ring on the bride's left hand and repeat after me, Caitlin Rose Todd, this ring I give you."

"Caitlin Rose Todd, this ring I give you," Gibbs replied while he slipped the ring over her left finger.

"In token and in pledge," the Pastor continued.

"In token and in pledge," Gibbs repeated.

"Of our constant faith and abiding love."

"Of our constant faith and abiding love," Gibbs finished.

The Pastor turned to Kate and handed her the other ring, "Will you place this ring on the groom's left hand and repeat after me. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, with this ring I give you."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, with this ring I give you," Kate said as she slipped the ring over his finger.

"In token and in pledge."

"In token and in pledge," Kate repeated.

"Of our constant faith and abiding love."

"Of our constant faith and abiding love," Kate finished.

"May these rings stand as a sign to you of your desire to live, to love, to create, to build your lives and help the lives of those whom you touch.

"May today's celebration remain with you as the sign of the partnership you have formed. We hope that you will grow and change with circumstance. We hope that you will not be afraid of making mistakes and that you will always be open and honest with each other. We trust that you will learn to accept the changes of life and its wonder – as at this moment you accept the joy of being married. May the love that you feel and share with us today continue to grow deeper and stronger.

"Leroy Jethro Todd and Caitlin Rose Todd having consented together in marriage and having witnessed the same before this company and thereto having pledged your faith, by the virtue of the authority vested in me by the State of Indiana, I pronounce that you are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the Pastor said with a smile.

Gibbs grinned at Kate before he moved in and kissed her for the first time as husband and wife. Kate smiled lovingly up at him when he pulled back. They both looked at the Pastor.

"Ladies and Gentleman I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Pastor Lutz said with arms spread and a smile on his face. Gibbs held his arm out and Kate took it, slipping her arm around it. They walked out of the sanctuary and rounded the corner out of site. Jeb led Abby out, while Ducky led Melanie, Donovan led Megan, and Tony and Suzy followed them. Last came Hunter and Hayley, a picture that gained many smiles as they trudged along at the rear.

Everyone gathered at the doors of the church while Gibbs and Kate made their way out. They were applauded as they walked from the church arm in arm towards the limousine. The smiles on their faces marking the joy they felt evident to the world.

They climbed into the limousine followed by the rest of the wedding party as they headed towards the reception. Kate leaned in and wrapped her arms around Gibbs and snuggled into his chest. His arm came around her and pulled her tightly in as he dropped a kiss in her hair.

"I love you," he whispered low enough so only Kate heard. She turned her head and looked up at him with a smile, leaning in and kissing him lightly.

TBC…

**AN2: Yes coming to an end, but there will be at least one if not two more chapters on this one. Depends on how I put the next chapter together.**


	27. Life Ever After

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Wow, this has come to an end and I'm pretty sure this trilogy is not going to have a fourth! So it is done done. I want to take this to thank EVERYONE who started at the beginning and kept running along, those that jumped on in route, and those that have just found me recently. Also to those of you the endured numerous draughts between posts, sometimes making for excruisating waiting, but never failed to come back once I got on track once again. A heartfelt thanks goes out to those of you that took the time to review for me telling me what you liked. This has been a wonderful trilogy to write and I hope you have enjoyed reading it! On to the final chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you thought. dark rolling sea.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Life Ever After**

The party was loud. Gibbs had to admit, Kate's family knew how to throw a good party. The night was lingering on, the dance floor was crowded, and the mood was light and happy. The kids had commandeered a set of tables all to themselves, the older ones entertaining the younger ones. All dressed sharply, as parents cringed while the younger ones ate cake.

Gibbs and Kate had shared their first dance to George Strait's _Cross My Heart_. Gibbs had let Kate pick out all the music and he had to admit while they were dancing that she had picked a solid song. He listened to the lyrics as they moved gently together.

"You like it?" Kate asked.

"It's fitting," Gibbs had replied.

"But do you like it?"

"Of course," he said with a grin. Kate smiled back at him.

They had danced the rest in silence, each relishing in the feel of the other. It was finally sinking in for both of them, the marriage was finally there. They were husband and wife. Kate couldn't remember a time she was happier, and Gibbs was caught in awe. It had been a very long time since he had felt this way, and he hoped it would last the rest of his life.

The dance came to an end, to the mad cheers of Kate's family, causing a slight blush to overcome Kate. Gibbs grinned at her reaction, bending down to slightly kiss her behind the ear. Kate was then destined to dance with her father.

Doug led his daughter out on the dance floor with a smile on his face. Kate had let her dad pick the song they were to dance to, and she was not able to prod the song title from him. She smiled when it started; it was Paul Simon's _Father and Daughter._

"Good pick, Daddy," Kate said as she took a deep breath to control her tears.

"Thank you, Sissy."

"Did mom help you?"

"Nope, did this one on my own," Doug replied with a chuckle.

"I'm impressed," Kate countered.

"Should I be insulted?" Doug asked with a grin.

"I just never expected, Daddy, I'm touched," Kate replied with a smile in return. Doug nodded and the continued their dance. Gibbs watched from the table, having trouble keeping his eyes from Kate. She truly was beautiful he thought.

Kate came and sat down next to Gibbs and he shifted his attention to the room in front of them. He couldn't help but smile, as his gaze landed on his team, intergraded into Kate's family. DiNozzo was hanging with Kate's brothers, obviously throwing back drinks. Abby and McGee were sitting with them cheering them on.

Jeb was with Kylie, who was holding Noah, and Ann sitting with a couple of Kate's cousins, or at least he thought that's who they were, he'd lost track. Ducky was sitting with Kate's grandfather as they traded stories of who knew what subject matter. Gibbs chuckled as it appeared both men were talking at the same time.

He spotted Hunter with the horde of other children from Kate's family, a smile plastered on his face, as they seemed to be watching an older boy performing magic tricks. Gibbs couldn't contain the grin. Kate noticed it and leaned into him.

"What's so funny?" Kate whispered.

"My family is commingled into yours."

"That's a good thing."

"I know," he said leaning over and kissing her. Kate smiled and nodded.

As the night continued, the noise level from the group of Kate's brothers, Donovan, a couple of Kate's cousins, DiNozzo, Abby, and McGee grew louder and louder. Gibbs figured if Jeb wasn't helping Kylie with Noah he'd be right in there as well. He looked at Kate who seemed a bit embarrassed by her brother's behaviors.

"Don't be embarrassed," Gibbs said with a smile. "Look, DiNozzo, McGee, Abby, even Donovan are joining in your with your family."

"I know. I shouldn't. But…"

"Don't worry about it. Let them have fun."

Kate nodded and then looked at Gibbs. They decided to move from the main table and join the commotion. It was great entertainment to watch the drunken group try to play drinking games and one up each other with stories. The night grew longer and most of the older crowd had left. Kate was growing tired herself, wondering how long this crowd planned to keep her out. She hoped there were enough designated drivers still around to get everyone home safely. Most of the kids who were still lingering around, mostly because their parents were caught up in the drunken windfall, were slowly churning down.

Gibbs got up from the noisy group and made his way over to Hunter who was sitting with two other boys. Gibbs slid into a seat across the table from them and noticed the bleary eyed exhaustion that stared back at him. He smiled.

"Tired, Buddy?" Gibbs asked Hunter.

"Yeah, Papa," Hunter said with an almost uncontrolled head nod.

"Who's your friends here?"

"That's Jared," he said pointing to his left. "And that's Denny," pointing to his right. "They're Kate's nephews."

It was then that Gibbs noticed the teenager watching him from the end of the table. Up until Gibbs had come and sat down over here, the young man's eyes had been focused on the uproarious group at the other end of the hall. Gibbs patted Hunter before he got up and walked to the teenager. He recognized the boy once he got there; he had played basketball against him, one of Kate's brother's sons.

"Hi," Gibbs said dropping down into a seat. The teenager offered a polite smile.

"Hey," he said sullenly.

"Not having fun?"

"Wish I could go back to grams and gramps' house."

"Yeah, they are carrying on over there aren't they?"

"Like always," he said with a sigh. "I'm J. J."

"Jethro."

"Suppose it's Uncle Jethro now," the boy said with a slightly more realistic smile. Gibbs returned it with a nod.

"Suppose so."

They continued to talk until the party started to die down. Gibbs looked over and saw two people, obviously drunk, trying to carry another person who was beyond standing. Much to the delight of Gibbs and J. J. the party seemed to be breaking up. Gibbs glanced over and saw Hunter curled up on a table top sound asleep. When he spotted Jeb, his son was helping a very drunk Donovan walk towards the door. Kylie was following behind with the baby while Ann headed towards Hunter.

Gibbs bid his farewell to J. J. and walked towards Kate who was trying to reason with a very drunk cousin. After all was sorted out and everyone was on their way home –safely, Gibbs and Kate made their way out of the hall.

That night they were staying at a hotel, away from anyone else that had come in for the wedding. Once they were in their room and alone once again Gibbs smiled at Kate. She had removed her wedding dress and was beautiful to him.

They snuggled together into the bed and Gibbs wrapped his arms around Kate. She could feel the drain and exhaustion of the entire ordeal tugging at her, but she didn't want this night to end. She rolled so she could face Gibbs. She found him staring at her with a lopsided grin.

"What?" she asked.

"Today we start life ever after," Gibbs replied leaning in and kissing.

"Life ever after?" Kate asked.

"Yes, you know…every story ends happily ever after. Well, were now in life ever after."

Kate smiled. The night wasn't going to end here, she knew that now. She saw the look in his eyes and she knew he saw the same in hers. Gibbs rolled her onto her back, bringing himself up over her, looking down at her.

"I love you," she said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you too, Mrs. Gibbs," he said when they pulled apart. The night was just beginning, their first night of life ever after.

_**Seven Months Later**_

The wedding had been seven months ago. They had honeymooned in the Caribbean, for a week, much to the surprise of Kate. Gibbs had surprised her with the trip. Upon returning home Kate had returned to work for a few months, before taking a desk assignment, until she was finally put on maternity leave. Gibbs was an ever attentive husband and Kate couldn't get enough of their new life.

Now as she lay in the hospital bed, spent and exhausted, she looked at Gibbs. He was sitting in a chair next to her, his hand gently resting on her shoulder. In the crook of her arm laid their child. Kate couldn't remember a happier moment. She watched Gibbs as he watched their new baby sleeping on her chest. He finally looked up at her with a beaming smile. She could see the pride and joy in his face and it made her smile in return.

"She's beautiful," Gibbs said. "Just like her mother." Kate took a deep breath, looking down at their baby girl. She felt tears of joy coming to her eyes and she wasn't sure she wanted to force them back. "I love you both," Gibbs said after a long pause. Kate looked back up at him and smiled.

"And we both love you," she whispered. It was then that there was a tentative knock on the door. Gibbs got up and opened it to find the team standing anxiously in the hallway. He smiled and stepped aside to allow them into the room.

"Aw, she's beautiful!" Abby coed as she sat down in the chair Gibbs had just occupied. Tony smiled as he leaned against the wall. Ducky had the proud smile of a grandfather as he stood next to Abby. McGee stood at the foot of the bed with a smile.

"So what'd you name the little spitfire?" Tony asked curiously. Kate looked at Gibbs with a smile before he answered.

"We decided on Bailey Jasmine Gibbs," he said looking at his daughter.

"Awe, what a gorgeous name," Abby replied barely containing her excitement.

The team stayed for a while, before they noticed the exhaustion on Kate's face. They excused themselves and filed out of the room quickly, leaving the new family alone again. Kate looked over at Gibbs and reached out a hand. He took it as he came back to his chair. Once he was sitting down, he scooped his daughter into his arms and cradled her to his chest.

Kate couldn't help but smile at the image. He really did make a great father. Her attraction and love for him was stronger now than when they had first admitted their feelings, so long ago in his basement. She could see the same from his eyes every time he looked at her and knew that they would make it through life ever after.

**The End.**


End file.
